Blood Stained Lions
by OilWar
Summary: Yuri wanted a lot of things.He wanted revenge on Gunter for all his torturous study sessions. He wanted peace across New Makoku. He wanted a vacation. But to marry Wolfram? Yeah right! YurixWolfram. Rating may go up.
1. Revenge

_I do not own this show its charectors or anything. If I did, well I wouldn't be writing fanfiction!_

* * *

Yuri stuffed the items into his bag haphazardly trying to cram just a little something more into every squire inch his backpack had available. It was near bursting at the seams as it was, but there was always something- just a little something more he had forgotten. Normally he would not have been packing at all for a simple jump in the family tub to Shin Makoku but this was no normal jump. No today was the day he'd finally have his pay back. His oh so sweet sweet revenge. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

He sealed everything as best he could into waterproof bags, mentally adding up his stock. He had a DVD player, a projector, some movies, and a thick stack of history books at his disposal. Hopefully none of them would be ruined, he mused, the double black didn't think he could afford another library fee. Knowing Gunter he d probably have to fight tooth and nail not to have the books archived and locked up for only god knows how long in some royal vault. And he couldn't let Anissina ANYWHERE near the projector for fear she'd blow it up trying to replicate it using majutsu.

Somehow, being a demon king and all, he didn't think he'd ever end up teaching history lessons. He would make sure they were long and DULL just for Gunter who had crammed so much boring Shin Makoku history down his own throat. Somehow just knowing that he would be the one dishing out paperwork made his already pronounced grin widen. If it was history the old guy wanted, than history he would get! Along with cramped hands, a raging migraine, and lack of sleep. Pay back, sweet payback. The Maoh was near giddy with anticipation.

Finally, feeling satisfied with his work, the black haired teen stripped down to his boxers in preparation, then stepped into the tub grinning ear to ear as the water sucked him in. Oh how he had planned and planned when he first agreed to Gunter's request. He would show him the history of quantum physics and make the man do a million different equations! He would give the man English sonnets to memorize authored by Shakespeare! He would teach the man the history of rocks, commonly known as geology! So many many boring subjects to choose from and so little time to prepare.

And then, he was there. He was expecting to land in the courtyard fountain, or a mud puddle however. Not in the bathhouse with a very naked Wolfram. This was awkward, to say the least, and he needed to get out of the pool fast. Wolfram said something but he ignored it. He couldn't talk to the blond until he at least was decent. He didn't want the boy to get the wrong idea or something. And so he half swam, half ran away.

The double black quickly found his way to the ledge but the backpack was to heavy on his shoulders. He couldn't lift himself out of the pool and the blond was making a beeline straight for him. He had only seconds to dodge an angry Wolfram's attack. He had to act fast.

"You cheater, you dirty rotten cheater! You've been gone for weeks and your won't even talk to your fiance'? GET BACK HERE CHEATER!"

Desperate times called for desperate measures, and so Yuri unclasped his bag and attempted to toss it out of the pool. Only the blond wouldn't have it.

"What's in the bag wimp? Don't tell me you're hiding nude pictures in there! Give it to me cheater!"

Luckily the boy hadn't been to fast on his feet and the Maoh was able to escape with his bag in hand. Only now he had an angry Wolfram chasing after him across the castle clad only in a white towel.

"Get back here wimp!"

"It's nothing like that I swear!"

"Give it to me then!"

"NO!"

"YOU CHEATER!"

The king headed straight for Gunter's office slamming the door shut faster than a flash of lightening and locking it up behind him. How in the world was he going to deal with the blond when he had to leave? Maybe he could crawl out of a window or something. Or maybe he could just hang out until Wolf gave up. He could hear the soldier banging on the door along with various explicatives. This was bad, this was real bad. The blond might just behead him for locking him out like that- but it was for the better good. Gunter was going to receive his payback at last!

"Ah so there you are your highness. The paperwork has been piling up ever since your trip back to Earth. Why, why must you highness leave us all the time? Am I not good enough for 'is majesty. Could I serve him bet-"

"Gunter, its fine, its fine. I'll sign off everything later- I got the books you requested."

"Ah I shall gather Conrad, and Gwendal, and Wolfram and everyone at once than! Just think, the wonders of learning about his highness' homeland. What interesting customs and languages and history!"

"Wait what, erm, Gunter I thought it was just you."

"No no your highness everyone close to his majesty must know! What if they should have to return to your homeland on some other mission like when we had to retrieve the last box?"

"Oh", the double black voiced, sorely disappointed. He might have been able to bore Gunter, but boring an already pissed off Wolfram might not be such a great idea. "Wolfram seems a bit angry at me for locking him out, and I'm dripping wet, so can we wait awhile Gunter?"

"Why certainly your highness! Are you feeling cold at all, I can get a maid to bring you a towel I'm-"

"That won't be necessary, if that door opens Wolfram will surely barge through", The Maoh smirked, than as an afterthought added under his breath, "and then I'd be a dead man."

Sighing the double black walked back to his desk, grabbed the pen standing up in the corner, bit his lip thoughtfully, and started jotting down his name over and over again. This was not the revenge he was so thrilled about earlier. This was pure torture. He was soaking wet, signing documents, and wearing only a tank top and a pair of underwear. The underwear his mom had accidentally washed with a red sock. His pink underwear. He hadn't noticed until now, how embarrassing.

Finally he couldn't hear the scary teenager banging on the heavy wooden door any longer and he assumed Wolfram had given up on his crazy pursuit. "Finally", he breathed out as he stood up to leave. Only, he was wrong. The blond soldier was not one to give up so easily. Suddenly he heard glass shatter as something swooped in through the window. Something dressed in blue with emerald green eyes and sunshine kissed hair.

"Yuri!"

And with that the double back ran, ran faster than he'd ever ran before, rounding the corner with lightening speed trying to escape the enraged soldier that was Wolfram. Then, just seconds later, he was grabbed by his shirt collar by rough hands. Oh man, this was it. This was it. The blond was emitting a terrifying aura about him. Yuri knew he was as good as dead.

"Give me the bag!"

"The bag oh its back in Gunter's office, just let me go ge ah-"

"That will not be necessary" The blond bit out eerily, "Now wimp, why did you run away from your own fiance'?"

What followed was a very nasty interrogation.

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner, Yuri had grabbed the bag showing his ever so clingy fiance' its contents. Yuri himself inspected everything for damage. He hoped the water hadn't somehow harmed the books. He really couldn't afford any more library fines. He already owed who knows how much for that time he fell into Shin Makoku with his high school poetry book in his back pocket. Like he could get a waiver for that. "Oh I fell into another world where I m king and it got wet." Somehow he knew that wouldn't fly.

"Yuri what are these metal disks?" The blond asked inquisitively, picking up something in a plastic bag and inspecting it.

"Oh um their movies, I'll show you later on tonight."

"Movies?"

"Its kind of like TV, do you remember that Wolfram?"

"Oh, but how can they fit everything into such a small disk? How can I see it if its so small?"

"Later Wolfram", Yuri paused, "Actually this DVD is the story of some of my relatives from along time ago. I think we can watch this later. I was hoping to bore Gunter but well..."

"Wimp"

"What why did you say that?"

"Because that's what you are, a wimp."

"Oh well, help me set up this stuff." The maoh spoke more sternly grabbing a rectangular box and some wires, "No don't grab that, grab that. Wolfram put that down! You're going to break it. Stop that!"

Finally after taking two hours to set up the projector, something that should have taken twenty minutes, the double black inserted the disk into his player. Everyone was sitting there waiting for the movie . The word had spread like wildfire no thanks to Wolfram, and everyone in the castle had heard that it had something to do with the Maoh's ancestors, so of course everyone had showed up to watch.

Sighing the black haired teen pushed play, mentally preparing himself for the barrage of questions that would follow. Who's that? Why'd they do that? What's that? What kind of mazoku did they use? He could already hear the voices in his head.

* * *

Two hours later and a thousand questions -the Maoh was finally free to do whatever. He sighed in relief. Everyone had asked so many things! He had no idea that teaching was this difficult. He would not volunteer in the future. NO WAY! Some revenge this turned out to be.

The king eventually made it into his chambers only to find Wolfram patting the bed and waiting in his pink nightgown. Wolfram. Wolfram had been surprisingly quite during the entire movie. Almost too quite. Something was wrong.

Yuri slipped into bed tiredly. Who was he to complain? A quite Wolfram was rare, and maybe now he could actually catch some sleep. Well if Wolfram would stop moving around so much that is. Yuri closed his eyes tiredly and was just about to sleep- And then, the blond said something that surprised Yuri.

"Yuri? Why did that guy kill himself?"

The Maoh was taken aback for a second, then slowly started to speak "Wel-"

"Why did they all kill themselves?"

"Well they were going to lose so-"

Suddenly the blond was pinning him against the bed in rage,

"WHAT KIND OF CUSTOM IS THAT!" he asked shaking him violently.

"Hey that was along-"

"Yuri" the blond spoke softly rolling off of the double black, If Shin Makoku were to lose a battle. I mean if we were at war and would you kill yourself too? Like they d-"

"No"

"Good" Wolfram said smiling a little.

"Is that why you were so quite Wolf?"

"Shut up and sleep wimp."

"Wolf?"

"I SAID SLEEP!"

* * *

:) Please Review. I know my writing isn't that great but I don't think its that bad for something I typed up in a half hour XD


	2. Yuri the Pothead

Yuri awoke tiredly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stood up zombie like grabbing a set of clothes off of a shelf. He buttoned his jacket up lazily in front of a large mirror, not realizing the buttons weren't even matching up.

"Another boring day right wolf?"

Only there was no reply. Yuri sighed, "Well I guess your on patrol again." it was then that the double black finally realized his buttons were messed up and started to undo them all. "I wonder what's for breakfast?"

Yuri stepped into the hall dressed in his kingly attire, including his annoying demon sword. There was supposed to be some sort of diplomatic meeting today with a smaller human nation, and Gunter insisted he wore Morgif to the negotiations. How annoying. The thing was humming something in its most irritating voice. A great way to start the day. He walked briskly toward the dining area ready to devoir whatever was placed on the table. Only he had the sneaking suspicion that someone or something was following him. An assassin? He took three steps than swiftly turned around pulling Morgif from out of his sheath - ready to kill- or at least attempt to. Unfortunately it was just Dorcus, a now terrified Dorcus looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Your highness don't, there's another way!" The soldier spoke desperately.

"What are you talking about Dorcus?" Yuri questioned, "I don't think I'm going to swing at you. I mean should I be swinging at you?"

"No, no that's not necessary" Dorcus sheepishly replied rubbing the back of his head, "I guess Wolfram's assumptions were incorrect" He mumbled under his breath. Only Yuri heard.

"What assumption is that?" Yuri spoke irritably, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Oh um nothing."

"As the Maoh I demand an answer Dorcus." Yuri spoke causing the color in Dorcus's face to drain. It was than that the double black noticed that he was unthinkingly waving his sword around inches away from the mans neck. Poor Dorcus probably thought the king was going to behead him. He reseated his sword than sheepishly apologized, "sorry um I, um…. "

"Wolfram said that I should follow you around at all times, it was orders your majesty." Dorcus spoke timidly.

"And why is that?" Yuri bit out annoyed, "Damn it, why does he always assume I'm cheating on him! I couldn't even get a girl if I wanted!" the Maoh over-exaggerated his plight using his arms to emphasize his point, "What's wrong with him!".

"Um n-no its not t-that" the soldier grinned, "Its well, he thought I should watch you in case your majesty tried to take his own life. Funny story actu-"

"What! I already told him I wouldn't! Stupid Wolfram never trusts anything I say!" the king marched angrily down the corridor like a two year old denied candy- a hesitant Dorcus following shortly behind.

"Just why are you still following me!" The Maoh near screamed while trying to contain his own temper tantrum.

"I have orders your majesty."

"Well I, the Maoh, ORDER you to drag Wolfram's sorry ass back to Blood Pledge Castle so that I can have a discussion with him!" The double black spoke flailing his arms around exasperatedly.

"B-but sir"

"What!" Yuri snapped childishly.

"The patrol will last for another four days at leas-"

"Does it look like I care!" Yuri's head was now throbbing, "You order that bratty prince back to the castle and send your own men on patrol!"

"Y-yes heika."

* * *

To says Yuri was not in a good mood would be the understatement of the century. He was furious, beyond furious, venomous, enraged, MAD! He would have a talk with Wolfram all right. But at the time he settled on kicking things over as he stomped his way down the corridor. He was just about to shatter another vase when someone yelled at him…

"Don't! That's a priceless artifact!", Gunter. Now of all times. Gunter. "What's wrong Hei- Yuri?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong! That no good blonde brat thinks I've gone mental and need a babysitter. They served SLUGS for breakfast - yes traditional demon food- but disgusting all the same. I forgot to open the lid in the latrine and got urine all over and had to change- thank god wolfram wasn't here or he'd accuse me of cheating with the seamstress. Anissina has been chasing me for god knows how long trying to get me into some crazy contraption that will most likely put me six feet down. I got only a half hour to prepare that damn speech for the important diplomatic meeting. Wolfram kicked me out of bed last night, my back is soar, I'm tired as hell, and there's no coffee anywhere. I probably got bags under my eyes. I have to carry this annoying sword around and wear these stiff clothes. There's still a mountain of paperwork in your office. There's that old ancient war veteran naval captain person who died of a heart attack a few days ago and needs a formal funeral arranged. I have to study for midterms back on ear-"

"I am so sorry heika, I never realized the pressure you were under your highness. I have not served you well enough your hi-"

"For the last time it Yuri not 'your highness'. I am not high."

"Yes, yes you are your- I mean yur-" Gunter paused as the king began laughing hysterically. "Yuri?"

The double black was now doubled over in laughter and the expression that now dawned Gunter's features only served to add fuel to the fire. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, or maybe a lunatic, that look of worry, concern, and horror all lumped into one. After so much pent up stress it felt good to laugh. "Its just th-" He chuckled trying to rein in his laughter and regain some control, "Its just that where I'm from." He laughed again one final time before calming down, "Where I'm from to be high-it has a whole different meaning-"

"Is that why you do not want me to call you your highness?" Gunter asked inquisitively, "Tell me what it means to have put you in such a fit of laughter."

"I can assure you I am not a pot head Gunter."

"Pot head? Is that some kind of earthly helmet or crown?"

Yuri couldn't stop himself from letting out yet another chuckle, who knew that Gunter's complete lack of knowledge regarding human customs would cure him of his stress issues? He then remembered the question at hand while watching Gunter say something. He was to distracted to catch anything he said but the tail end.

"….. Yuri what is this pothead for which you speak?"

"Its some who is high all the time." Yuri said barely containing his grin, this was going to be good.

"If that's the case than you surely are a pothead Yuri, you are the highest person in all the demon kingdom. Heika you are-"

By now Yuri was on the floor in hysterics grabbing his side which was hurting from the sheer exertion of his ragged breathing and all the extra pressure put on his chest due to his amusement. "Gunter ,are you, are you s-sure your not the one who's hi-high?" Yuri bit out between labored breaths.

"What? Your majesty you are surely higher than me on the-" Gunter paused staring as Yuri laughed even harder, "Just what, pray tell, is so funny about your status in this kingdom! Have you gone mad?"

Yuri bit his lower lip trying to hold back and calm himself, "Gunter you just called me a drug addict."

Gunter's expression turned from one of a scolding parent to one of apparent horror, "I am so sorry your- Yuri. I have no idea of earth customs. Please excuse me for my indec-"

"It's all right Gunter. I needed the laugh."

"Yes, yes everything is quite all right than." Gunter sighed exasperatedly, "Why do you pick on me so? Why does his majesty-" but by than Yuri had already sneaked off stuffing his left hand in his trouser pocket and ordering his saber to shut up long enough to make a run for it- or rather forcing him to by gagging his mouth.

* * *

The negotiations had been long, boring, and well boring. The Maoh had a hard time staying awake after his awkward on the spot speech as he listened to what seemed to be pointless banter. This country wanted a trade agreement to lower tariffs, that country wanted Shin Makoku to send military aid to its west banks. Such and such wanted to have Yuri attend a banquet- so and so inquired about the interest of a loan that their nation had borrowed from the Demon Kingdom from way back when. This and that, this and that. Yuri wasn't even paying attention, although he knew he should, but at the same time he also knew Gunter was taking notes and would fill him in later anyway. Hopefully in way less words. Von this Von that Von this Von that. Why were their so many nobles who couldn't close their yaps? When the maids finally brought the first coarse out- a tray of what appeared to be some kind of vegetable soup- the double black was both relieved and on edge. The diplomats would finally shut up, but now he had to figure out how NOT to do something utterly stupid. Sometimes he wished he could read the Mazuku language. Maybe than he could find an etiquette or customs book before attending dinner. After all his foolish mistakes at the table had caused him to get engaged-to a boy- and duel- a women- in the past. As such he didn't speak a word, or touch anything besides his spork- and even then in ultimate caution.

By the end of the talks Yuri had received a few more treasures to be stored away in the gift vault. He had enough gold, gems, diamonds, pearls, furs, antiques, paintings, and other rare items as it was. He didn't see why everyone insisted in burying the castle with riches, but Gunter had said it was customary. That to refuse such gifts might spark rebellion, or humiliate a dignitary, either way not something they needed to happen.

Everyone had left the dining hall, save Yuri and Conrad, when the king began to bundle the gifts up. There was some sort of jewel encrusted gauntlet, a set of fine leather boots, a sack of golden coins, some kind of stringed instrument, and a dagger. The double black carefully handed Conrad each gift for it to be cataloged and put into storage. That was until he fingered the dagger. A dagger, now that was something that could actually be put to use. He unearthed it from its prison eyeing it up and down- It was a finally decorated trinket made of gold and engraved with what appeared to be some sort of lion. Then he let his fingers slide over the blade to test its sharpness, pulling back as the blade slightly cut his index finger. Yep, definitely sharp. The blade itself seemed to be made of thick stainless steel, the handle was wrapped tightly in some kind of leather but was obviously some kind of gold alloy.

"Hey Conrad can you look at this knife for me?" The double black finally asked watching as the man wrote down exactly who gave what on a large piece of parchment.

"Yes you hig- I mean yes Yuri" Conrad corrected himself mid sentence smiling, "Has the gift Little Shimeron sent you sparked your interest?"

"Well kinda, yes, sorta." The king mumbled handing the weapon over, "It looks like it might be useful in self defense."

"Ah I see, in case of an assassin? Something you can hide under your coat?" Conrad smiled in what looked to be amusement, "Hmm lets see ahh it has an excellent weight to it and the blade seems to have been forged sturdily by a master. Be careful with it your- I mean Yuri. Its quite sharp, but it seems you already know that." The man finally put the blade back in its resting place and handed it back to his king smiling, "it's a good weapon just don't let Wolfram see it on you."

"Whys that?" The black haired Maoh questioned.

"Oh its nothing he might get jealous is all. You should stick it under your shirt." Weller smiled, "It suits you your- I mean Yuri"

Morgif seemed to disagree and wailed loudly as Yuri placed the blade snugly between his belly and pants, "Your still my only demon sword you big baby." The Maoh spoke but the sword refused to quite down, Morgif was, after all, a jealous saber.

* * *

The sun was beginning to fade into the horizon and for once Yuri was glad. He was watching the sun make its final decent across the sky from his balcony. It was relaxing, calming, peaceful. Everything was so quite this time of night. The birds and other creatures were settling in to sleep. The guards were no longer running drills or training in the court yard. The horses were all tied up eating alfalfa in their stables. The bickering Nobles had all long since left the castle. It was the only time of the day he could think straight and just breath. He watched just in pure awe, mesmerized by the beautiful skyline over this new world. Yet it couldn't last forever. He needed to see Greta off to bed and read her a story before it grew to late. This too put a smile on his face, his daughter had been playing with a few of the dignitaries children all day. Come to think of it he hadn't seen her much, but he was sure she was fine. The guards would tell him otherwise. The last hazy rays of the sun were about to descend as Yuri turned to make his leave. Only he was taken by surprise as something had crept up behind him. That something being a soldier, dressed head to toe in blue, with green eyes, blonde hair, and a look that could kill. Yuri back up a little slightly scared at the waves of anger practically rolling off his fiance'.

"Why may I ask did you interrupt my military duties?" The soldier asked in a dark forbidding tone, "Do- You- Know- How- Worried- I- Was!"

"Well you see" The king began to explain slowly, "Well you ordered Dorcus to stalk me and-" Yuri paused , "and I don't need a babysitter!" Yuri bit out angrily.

The blonde huffed puffing up his chest, "I think not. Your earth custom of blowing yourself up is barb-"

"I told you I wouldn't I mean I won't-"

"Wouldn't? Are you contemplating it now?" Wolfram asked horrified rattling the king like a cheap maraca, "That's it! Your not leaving my site!"

Yuri frowned obviously as outraged as Wolfram, "I'm not some little kid who needs to be watched!"

"Who says? Your 16 years old, by my standards that's just a small child!"

"Oh so now I'm JUST a small child! What was that whole coming of age thing then!"

"What no-" Wolfram paused calming himself down, gripping the railing until his knuckles grew white, "Look I'm sorry it's just I get worried is all."

"Well don't be" Yuri spoke bitterly.

"How can I not be as your fiance'?"

Yuri paused not knowing what to say and settled on changing the topic. Maybe now he could have a civil conversation with the brat, "Why are you always out on patrol anyway? I mean what do you even do?"

"Ride around mostly, looking out for thief's and other disturbances. Wanted people. It a very impo-"

"Aren't there police for that or something?"

"What's that?"

Yuri looked stunned for a moment, "You mean there are no police in Shin Makoku?"

"WHATS THAT!"

"Not good. Not good. I must set up a police force. Seriously you don't know what that is?"

"Wimp, just shut up and tell me already"

"Oh um" the king stood rubbing the back of his head, "Where I'm from the police are the ones that catch criminals and stuff and the Army they fight wars and defend the borders and such. Well mostly defend the borders seeing as Japan no longer has an Army-"

"What are you talking about? That Movie thing you showed me had lots of Japanese soldiers-"

"No that was ages ago, like ancient history, only old people remember when we had one. Well seventy years ago way back when they got rid-" Yuri spoke, failing to notice the angry look growing in Wolframs eyes.

"OLD! OLD! You wouldn't know OLD if it bit you is in the ass!"

"Oh, that's right, um" the king scratched the back of his head nervously, "You'd be like a retired wrinkly old man where I'm from, I mean um Wolfram why do you have that loo-" The double black was cut off as wolfram withdrew his sword.

"Call me old one more time and I'll show you just how young a soldier I am" The blond threatened.

"Sorry, sorry" The king stepped back a little eyeing the blade warily, "Anyway after that war Japan got rid of their Army cuz of diplomatic issues and stuff."

"NO ARMY? How is it that they maintain the peace?" Wolfram questioned refastening his sword to his hip.

"Like I said the police catch all the bad guys, erm I mean, we have a Defense Force which is kind of like an Army I guess… Only its different."

"So these Police you call them right, they are the ones to do patrols?"

"Um yeah sort of, they catch the criminals and lock them up. So yes."

"So what's left for the Army or Defense Force or whatever you call it to do?"

"They stop us from getting invaded."

"I see" Wolfram smirked, "So the police handle all the internal affairs and the Military handles external cases. Am I correct?"

"For the most part I guess, if we're invaded the Defense Force fights though. Well in my country at least. Some country's use their military to fight wars and stuff too…"

"So if you were to set up these police what would my job be?"

"Oh you'd still be in the military Wolfram, you just wouldn't be chasing down some kid for snagging a apple anymore."

"I see, so the Police is for wimps like yourself, and the Army is for brave tough men like me!"

"If you want to put it that way…" Yuri mentally sighed, "I can't believe you guys don't have a police force."

"I can't believe the original king let a wimp like you be the Maoh."

"Hey you take that back or I'm not going to give you your present." The Maoh smiled reaching down inside his pants causing Wolfram to turn a thousand shades of red, "Your brother said not to but-"

"Yuri that's indecent and were not even mar-" The blond started his rant flustered beyond belief only to be silenced as Yuri pulled out a small dagger slowly unsheathing it.

"Here" The king paused, "it's a good dagger I mean oh wait" Yuri tired to put the knife back away but instead poked his left hand-again- with the knife biting back a yelp as he did so, meanwhile Wolfram was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Um sure" The king spoke uncertainly handing the knife over to the blond only to gawk in horror as Wolfram quickly unlatched the blade and poked his own hand fairly deeply,

"What are you-!" Yuri bit out instinctively reaching for Wolframs hand to inspect the damage, only he used his left hand instead of his right because it was closer.

"Our blood is mixed by the blade of a lion" Wolfram announced happily while the king merely looked at him as if he were insane.

"Um Wolf?"

"I accept" the blonde held a grin far bigger than the double black had ever seen before leaving Yuri even more confused, "We shall now start accelerating our wedding plans."

"Huh" Yuri looked bewildered, "Wolfram what's-"

And then the blonde had shoved him against the wall pushing his hands up over his head. Wolfram was kissing him. Kissing him of all things. The king struggled uncertainly looking for an escape. He was not gay. He was not gay. He was not gay! Wolfram pulled back giddily beaming as Yuri threw open the bedroom door and ran around the castle like a chicken with its head cut off, he was shouting something incomprehensible down the hall.

"Three, two, one. Let the chase begin" Wolfram smiled devilishly.


	3. Confused?

It had been a few weeks but to Yuri it seemed like an eternity. The king had ran around frantic all night after that kiss a few weeks ago, and ended up sleeping upright in a closet to escape his peculiar acting fiancé. But that was not the end of it—NO. The blond demon had been chasing him around the castle like a mad man during the past month. Begging or sometimes outright forcing the king to kiss or cuddle him, to plan their marriage, he had even had the gall to demonstrate how to properly use a condom using a piece of sausage. Well it looked like a condom anyway, or at least Shin Makokou's version of one. The double black was cursed and had no one to blame but his own stupidity. He should have listened to Weller and _not_ have shown the blond that dumb weapon. He hated Conrad. Conrad had known what was coming and did not inform him or inquire if he had known. If he understood that the dagger with the lion engraved in it would do _that_, he would have not thrown it out into storage—no he would have melted the knife down into coins and gems. This, _this _was worse than the slap that got him engaged. Demons had such strange customs it seemed, an endless list of symbolism to be wary of.

The Maoh halfheartedly smirked, it couldn't be helped he supposed. His ignorance had put the entire kingdom in an uproar. He couldn't undo what was done. Not only would Wolf throw a fit, but the politics of it ran thick. No, there was no way to turn back now. He had to accept it. He didn't know how he was going to fix this mess at all.

He could still remember everyone's reaction to the news the morning after he had given the blond his dagger. He had thought nothing of the act at the time. He was simply giving the soldier a useful gift. He had missed eighty something birthdays and who knows what other holidays. It was the least he could do right? WRONG. Giving him that knife was effectively the same as giving himself a death sentence.

Yes he could remember the day after very very clearly.

Wolfram, being Wolfram, had announced to everyone at breakfast that morning that him and Yuri were officially 'blood tied'. Of course Yuri had no clue what that meant. Everyone at the table did. Gunter had nearly choked on his food. After dislodging the meat in his windpipe the man began wailing about how fast the king was growing up- about the fragility of life, the virtue of true love, and the like. Cecilie, who sat right next to him, had clumped him—squishing his head between her large breasts causing Wolfram to jump over the table and pull her away. Wolfram was a very jealous bratty prince after all. His mother than began congratulating the two and rambling on about romance and vacations and wedding dresses and something about a bearbee. Ken had knocked over his drink, and then was too busy laughing his ass off to notice the Maoh's death glare. Yet out of all the reactions it was Gwendel's that scared the Maoh. The stoutly brother had not budged an inch or even blinked unlike the rest of the group. Instead he spoke in a rough monotone voice. He could still here his exact words ringing through his head. He hadn't said much, but he didn't need to.

"_You better be planning on marriage."_

It was then that the baseball boy realized the mess he was in. Whatever this blood tie was must have been serious business. He could remember trying to swallow and what felt like a huge lump sandpaper slowly sliding down his throat. He had excused himself promptly after having eaten only three bites of what looked like egg but tasted like shrimp and when the youngest prince tried to follow- Yuri had sternly looked into his eyes and told him to leave him alone. When Wolfram persisted Conrad had stood up telling his younger brother that the king needed some time to think; after-all this was a huge milestone in their relationship. This caused the blonde to sit back down, begrudgingly, but didn't stop Wolfram from barking out a threat to the double black concerning cheating.

Conrad seemed to know exactly what was going through the young king's mind and had dragged him out to the courtyard to practice. There was no better way to annihilate built up anger, frustration, stress, confusion, or any other emotion to the Maoh than too toss a baseball around. He pitched each ball lightening fast putting all of his emotions into each strike. But Conrad seemed to have expected this reaction and caught the hurling objects with ease. The double black had pitched that ball for a total of four hours and still was at it. He had nearly worn himself out completely—fainted- by the time his _fiancé _came to spy on him and indict him of cheating. Unfortunately he never got the chance to speak with Conrad because Wolfram had dragged him away by his ears telling him that it was time to _bathe _because Yuri could not eat lunch with him smelling like a wet cat. The double black tried to correct the blonde with 'a wet dog' but the blond had merely given him a strange look and spoke quite clearly, 'dogs don't like water, they'd never get wet to begin with.'

He had assumed Wolfram meant just he would bathe _alone_ as he was the only one all sweaty, but the gods had other plans that day- Wolfram had ordered two towels from the maid and when Yuri questioned it, the blond simply stated that he was going to "join" him as his "fiancé". The Maoh, of course, paled at the suggestion struggling to get away to no avail. The blond veteran was not going to let Yuri bathe alone. Ever. If he had spoke with Conrad before he tossed the ball around, then maybe he could have avoided that very, well, intrusive cleaning.

It wasn't until after their bath, the memories of which Yuri tried his hardest to suppress, that he was able to get a word in with Conrad regarding his _predicament_. He did not know what he had done, but whatever it was needed to be reversed post haste. Wolfram was practically drooling over him, and was way more aggressive than usual concerning their engagement and his role as his future husband. He had even attempted to _spoon feed_ him during lunch!

Conrad didn't exactly bring good news or solutions to the issue.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the overprotective blonde to pass out that night Yuri slipped stealthily into the hall, intent on finding someone who could tell him what the hell was going on with Wolfram. Why he insisted on trying to shove his tongue down his throat, or wash his butt cheeks, or pet his hair before bedtime—expecting him to do the same. Had Yuri's complete lack of affection finally made the young prince snap? Had he gone nuts? The baseball boy had spotted his target in his office and pulled him forcibly by his belt into the men's lavatory to find out what the hell a 'blood tie' was only to have Conrad stop to gape. From the looks of things Sir Weller had assumed the Maoh had performed the right on purpose. Gunter had informed him that this subject had been covered a few weeks beforehand and assumed the king knew what he had done. That's why he had Little Shimeron send the gift to begin with! To assure the king that when the time was right he could, well… The double black could only curse his short attention span. Why hadn't he paid attention to Gunter that day? The only day he ever really ever needed to pay attention? Was he cursed?

Apparently, when a demon mixed their blood using a knife engraved with a lion it symbolized the courage to meld their heart into one. It took their relationship to the next level. Not only where they engaged but now they could enjoy "physical pleasures" as Conrad had eloquently put it, although sex was still banned until marriage they could now kiss and touch each other. They also had "laid the foundation for a magical link," A link that would allow the other to more easily locate their partner and feel their distress in times of need. This would develop over the next few months, Weller had explained, and would make it difficult to hide his emotions from the prince. Conrad had also explained that mixing blood was only performed when marriage was inevitable. It was a right practiced even before marriage had become common place. Marriage after all, was at one point in time almost strictly a human tradition. Demons had only been performing the ceremony for a little over a thousand years. A short period of time considering the length of time a demon might live.

A slap symbolized engagement because it 'marked' the victims face in a way to say 'back off this one is mine' to other potential suitors. To mix blood, especially with a lions blade or better yet a lion's claw, was to effectively tie them as mates. The lion carving itself had been infused with Magic so that upon contact, with an open wound caused by the blade, anothers blood would be forced into their veins. It didn't matter what the blood type was as the magic would blend their blood into one. The whole discussion had left Yuri quaking in his boots, or rather, shoes. Everything seemed so primitive to him. The way they got engaged, the tying process, the _mating_ process. Marriage had simply been inserted before mating because let's face it; the demons needed another excuse to party and drink! Conrad had even said other nations had begun to send letters requesting invitations to their wedding seeing as they had already tied which was essentially a demonic form of marriage. And that, that is when Yuri fainted. Right there next to a men's urinal. That is where, how, and why he fainted.

All of this had only merely been D-day + 1. D-day +2, 3, 4, 5 all the way up to D-Day +33—today- had gotten progressively worse. Wolfram was even trying to lock lips in public now.

He had four months left as a fiancé and not a husband. Gunter had alerted the king that they were to be married during an eclipse, no questions asked, because an eclipse was supposed to be some sort of good luck. Anything dark seemed to indicate good fortune in this world. Thus, he was still a free man for another four months. Well by human standards anyway. By ancient demon standards he had already chosen a mate, but he preferred not to think of it in such archaic terms. He would make the most of it. He was not gay, but at least a marriage would allow the kingdom political stability. To deny marriage at this point, Conrad had explained, would be the same as asking for a civil war with the Benfield estate. To tie and not get married was a far _worse_ crime than to have sex and not marry. Apparently once someone was tied it would be physically painful to _mate _with any other partner. And not only the cheater would feel such pain, but the one tied as well. Yuri had dug himself into a six foot hole he couldn't escape from. He had to marry, if only to stop a civil war. Several wars had already broken out over this same dilemma in the past. Yes, if he had known he would have melted that damn knife down, brought the metals to earth, and scattered it across the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

Yuri had just came out of these musings whilst signing documents when he heard the door slowly creek open,

"I swear Gunter, if you have another stack of papers in your hand you have another thing com-"The king bit out a tad aggressively only to be interrupted by the sound of Wolfram's voice.

"You're stressed."

"W-what. No I'm not. I'm just bored is all? And my hand is cramping. And-"

"Wimp—your stressed and your no good at lying either."

"Says who"

"Stop denying it Yuri, I can feel it. I can feel it when my fiancé needs me!"

Yuri sat up straighter in his chair slightly irked, "And who says I need you!"

"Wimp!"

"Brat" Yuri bit out signing more papers biting his lower lip. His hand really did hurt. He wasn't sure how long it was going to take for him to develop carpal tunnel but at this rate it wouldn't be long. Wolfram was watching him intently and the double black knew the blond could see the throbbing motions of his hand. Maybe now he'd go away and believe that the stress was from a hand cramp.

"Let me see it." The blond said calming himself down as Yuri furrowed his brows in confusion.

"See what?" Yuri replied turning to face the soldier who was now leaning over him.

"Your hand."

Yuri turned away with an "hmph" glaring daggers down at the huge stack of papers in front of him. "Why the place I cut myself is all healed up." The Maoh said knowing full well that it would aggravate the prince.

"No it's not that," Wolfram said slowly as he reached over gently grabbing Yuri's hand to the king's annoyance, "drop the pen."

"Hey I'm the king I won't take orders from-" Yuri stopped as the pen was forcibly removed,

"Stop being such a wimp" the green eyed man said before a gentle glow enveloped his hands soothing the Maoh's pain until it slowly ebbed away, "Is that better?" The blond spoke slowly questioning himself more than Yuri.

"U-um yeah thanks." The double black replied grabbing another sheet of paper from the stack with his other hand.

"You need a break" The blond alerted, "Your still stressed even though your hand is healed. Would you like to accompany me on a walk?"

"No"

"WIMP you're going NOW!" the blonde bit out unable to control his annoyance, "Your stressed I don't care what you say!" Wolfram had grabbed Yuri's hand tightly by now and was tugging him out of his chair using as much force as his arms could muster. Eventually Yuri fell over knocking the bottle of ink all over the floor as he came crashing down to land directly on top of the stubborn prince. Not exactly a position he wanted to be in. No, not a good position at all. His knee was just below the blonds groin and his free hand was atop his chest. He groaned, he really was cursed to end up tangled up like this. Wolfram was blushing like mad but refused to let go of his fiancé's hand. He was staring into Yuri's eyes unblinkingly as if afraid to ruin the moment. Then, somehow, Wolfram had snapped out of his flustered daze and once again was on his feet yanking Yuri up with him, "Let's go wimp!"

"I'm surprised he never kissed me" Yuri mumbled somewhat in relief, unfortunately all Wolfram caught was 'kiss me' as he dragged the king through the halls. Suddenly he was forced up against the wall with Wolfram's lips pressed where they should not have been. This was wrong. This was so wrong. _'I'm NOT GAY'_ he mentally screamed but his hormones said otherwise. _'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. Guys are icky. I'm Not-'_ Suddenly Wolfram pulled back smirking,

"You really are a wimp. Too shy to even tell me you want a kiss face to face. No wonder you're stressed." The blond sighed, "It's not good when you have to keep such thoughts to yourself. If you keep denying these urges-"Wolfram lectured but the king was no longer listening. He was not gay. He was not gay. He did not just enjoy that kiss. _'I'm not gay_!' he mentally scolded himself,_ 'it's not natural. It's, it's for freaks. I'm not gay._' He didn't even notice that he had accidentally voiced the last bit of his rant.

"Yuri what is that word, gay?"

Yuri snapped back in shock, he had let that slip? He wanted to smack himself in the forehead. He would have to had Wolfram not been there, "Gay is what you are!" Yurri exclaimed pulling back scared not seeing the hurt in his fiancé's eyes as he attempted to make a run for it. Only he fell over his own two feet and Wolfram was now tackling him to the ground—pinning him in an awkward position. The double black vaguely recognized it as some kind of wrestling move the blond often put his own soldiers into while training.

"You said being gay is not natural and that it's for freaks! How am I a freak! Answer me damn it!"

"W-well its err." The double black paused then began to cough trying to suck in air. Wolfram suddenly loosened his grip allowing the boy to breath.

"Talk!"

The baseball boy slowly looked into Wolfram's eyes, "A gay person is someone who um likes the same sex. There I said it."

Wolfram looked taken aback for awhile, "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"And what, may I ask, is so bad about that?"

"It's just, it's not normal!" Yuri explained trying to wiggle out of the blonds grip, "its bad OK?"

Wolfram looked upset for awhile than slowly pulled away from his fiancé, "Is that what has been bothering you wimp!" The blond spoke slowly flexing his hands back in fourth into a fist. "You think this is only for freaks?"

Yuri was scared. No scared didn't describe it. Horrified, petrified, frozen in place, about to piss his pants scared. "N-no"

"But that's what you said" the blond said poking the double blacks forehead with his index finger, "You said I was gay and therefore a freak."

"I-it's not like that Wolf" Yuri spoke shakily, "It's just where I'm from-"

"Forget about it" the blond spoke angrily.

"I can't forget the place I was born and raised in! OK I just can't" Yuri spoke angrily, "Its just-"

"That stupid place!" Wolfram practically growled, "They want you to kill yourself when you lose-"

"Hey that was a long time-"

"And then they tell you it's unnatural to love a guy"

"Wolf" Yuri paused, "It's just I'm confused OK."

"Why?"

"It's just not nor-"

"There you go again!" The blond bit out annoyed, "For once can you just stop thinking and feel!"

Yuri remained quiet for awhile trying to tell himself that he could never love another guy. It was unnatural. How would he have kids? I mean sure they had Greta but he wanted his own kid. At least one.

"Your still thinking" the blond sighed in irritation, "what is it with you? I know you love me. You can't hide that from me any longer. I can feel it through our bond."

"You can what?" Yuri asked barely above a whisper, "I'm not gay Wolfram. Stop, stop confusing me."

The blond snorted standing up and helping his fiancé get back on his feet as well. He dusted off his pants as Yuri leaned up against the wall, still thinking, always thinking.

"You know on earth, in some places, if they think you're gay-"

"What" the blonde bit out obviously in a testy mood.

"Well in some places if your gay they um well they'd hang you." Yuri spoke slowly watching intently as Wolfram's expression changed from one of anger to concern and shock. The color drained from the blond's face. Yuri didn't know it was possible for the man to be so pale.

"They'd kill you?" Wolfram asked in a small voice, trying to mask his fear.

"Yes in some places." Yuri continued trying to maintain his composure, "In others street mobs and thugs would beat you to death. And not just the gay guy either. They'd go after your family as well for raising a kid that's, that's g-gay. It's j-just do you understand?" The double black was stuttering toward the end hoping the blond would finally back off.

Yuri jumped back surprised as the soldier grabbed on to him and began hugging him tightly, "That's why, that's why you were always so scared." Wolfram paused, "I won't let anyone hurt you do you understand?"

"Ugh I already told you I'm not gay!" The double black sighed obviously in a foul mood.

"You say one thing but you feel another." The blond spoke bitterly "Anyway I need to train some new recruits" and he left before the double black could even argue.

The king walked back toward his office praying that Gunter had not found another mountain of papers. He was not in a good mood and somehow he knew Wolfram wasn't either. Wolfram always went out to train his troops when he was angry. At least the anger wasn't directed at him this time—the blond was mad at his culture. He felt sorry for Wolf's poor soldiers whom always took the _heat_ of Wolframs tantrums, but then again it couldn't be any worse than those TV shows he'd seen showing U.S. boot camp. He nearly shivered at the thought. He defiantly couldn't show Wolfram that. Who knows what his poor men would face. Besides, the blond was _still _finding people to stalk him and it'd been a whole _month _since he's shown the prince that movie about Iwo Jima. He was not going to kill himself with a hand grenade, why if the blond could _feel _him like he claimed, could he not believe that?

Perhaps their bond wasn't that strong yet. Conrad had said that at first it would only broadcast intense emotions and that minor feelings could be suppressed. For awhile at least. Eventually the link would grow so strong that they'd be one step away from reading each-others minds. However, it only would broadcast emotion not thoughts.

The double black was relieved to find no new piles of paperwork upon reaching his desk. The ink was still spilled however, and was sticky and wet—not quite all the way dry. He'd have to go down to the supply closet to get a new bottle and maybe a towel to wipe up the mess. It was the second ruined bottle this week. He really needed to stop thinking about this accidental demonic wedding tie thingy. It was driving him nuts.

'_I'm not gay_ 'he mentally told himself while kicking up some dust walking down to the basement; '_I have to do this for my country. Nothing more. Nothing_-' He sighed out loud while writing out another kanji. '_You say one thing but you feel another_. 'Ugh Wolfram was getting on his nerves. Even long after he was gone. He could still hear his voice. Wait was Wolfram in his head? Had the bond? No, Conrad had told him clearly that he couldn't but still…. '_Get out of my head Wolfram!' _He mentally yelled, but there was no response. Maybe, maybe the stress was getting to him. Conrad had told him that they wouldn't be able to communicate through the link after all. But maybe Conrad had lied? No, no he was just paranoid. He was stressed. Somehow Wolfram knew that when he himself didn't—but how?

He was thinking too much for his own good. He needed a break. Maybe a trip back to Japan would clear his head. He could spend some time at the beach there and maybe pick up a girlfriend. He looked around half expecting Wolfram to pop out from behind some corner yelling "CHEATER!" but it never happened.

Yes he defiantly needed a break from it all. He would leave first thing in the morning. Wolfram had a patrol set for tomorrow at noon anyway and if he was diligent he could catch up on all his paperwork tonight. Yes, that was the plan. First thing in the morning he'd jump into the tub.

Besides, he really didn't want to miss that Red Sox game on TV.


	4. Shaken

Yuri woke up late that morning, well later than usual. He had missed breakfast entirely and was surprised to find that Wolfam had not awoken him. No matter, he had no reason to awake early anyway. Well besides his usual morning run with Conrad, but he could take a few laps around the ballpark tonight back on earth to make up for that.

The king didn't feel like getting dressed at all, not when he was just going to strip down and take a _bath _later on that day anyway and so, seeing no reason to get unchanged he made his way through the castle in his PJs looking for a bite to eat. Fruit sure sounded nice about now. Maybe a purple orange or a yellow strawberry.

All he had to do was sneak into the kitchen without the youngest prince spotting him. Surly Gunter knew something was up seeing as he never completely finished his paperwork, but at least he could hide it from Wolf before he left on his mission to who knows where.

Yuri sighed, he had signed off for that patrol and payrolls and weapons sales and all sorts of things regarding the army. He should know where his troops were being deployed to, but he trusted Gunter to keep them out of harm's way. Besides actually reading everything he put his name on would take a lifetime and a half.

The double black had made it half way to his objective without being spotted by a single being, but from here on out things would get tougher. He was entering the well treaded areas of the castle. He pressed his back against the wall being as silent and as invisible as possible as he crept his way through the palace.

The coast was clear as the king made a mad dash across the hall into the cellar carefully latching the door into a locked position behind him. He let out a sigh of relief; the first phase of the mission was complete. He had successfully infiltrated the supply depot.

He crawled atop of a shelf eying the boxed fruits with envious eyes. Like a kid in a candy store. Purple bananas, orange apples, yellow coconuts. He lifted up his shirt intent on stacking a pile of fruit into its folds. Finally he jumped down only dropping a single pink kiwi in the process. Now where did they keep the sweet bread?

It didn't take long for the Maoh to pile up a meal fit for well, a king! He bit open a mango letting the deep red juices dribble down his face. He would take a bath later anyway. Soon the mango was gone and Yuri reached for an orange apple. They were a little tangy but otherwise tasted just like an earth apple. Only the outside was orange and the inside was green.

* * *

The king smiled patting his belly in contentment as he leaned up against a shelf full of all sorts of spice jars. He had eaten more than enough fruits and cakes to make a meal. Now it was time for phase two of his operation. It was time to sneak back to his private baths for a little _dip_.

Yuri slowly unlatched the door peering around the corner with unease. Wolfram was out there, somewhere. At last the double black felt brave enough to venture out into the hall scooting across the wall as quietly as he could.

He had reached the halfway point.

He had less than a single hallway left.

He was mere feet away from the red zone.

And then out of the middle of nowhere popped out a very angry Wolfram.

"Just where in the world have you been!"

Yuri backed up raising his hands in defeat, "I uh-" the Maoh paused as he tried to come up with an excuse giving the blond man time to inspect him,

"And why are you still in your paj- whatever you call them? Lazy wimp!"

"I'm not lazy" Yuri spat out a bit too quickly causing the blond to furrow his brows.

"You're up to something." The prince spoke with an air of suspicion, "I bet you were hanging out with some girl!"

"N-no I just went umm for a walk" the king said hoping his excuse would work, "and I um I think I'm going to go get dressed now."

The blond puffed up his chest in annoyance grabbing Yuri by the collar as he tried to make his leave, "Stay put."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz I know you weren't out on a _walk_"

"How's that?" The king demanded trying to break free.

"There's mango juice all over your chin" the blond smirked, "I caught you, so speak up."

"Fine, fine I got hungry and raided the cellar. Lock me up and throw away the key why don't you?"

"If that is all you did than why would you be lying about it?" Wolfram bit out clearly irritated.

"I was hoping to improve on my reconnaissance skills but-"

All of a sudden Wolfram was laughing, "reconnaissance skills?, please I was following you the entire trip there and back wimp."

"You were what?" The double black spoke frowning, _'dang I'm bad at this'_

"I. WAS. FOLLOWING. YOU." Wolfram spoke slowly smiling, "you know the maids would have cut those fruit up for you if you asked"

"Ugh, I'm just so tired of everyone treating me like some infant!" Yuri spoke annoyed, "Honestly I bet you were following me for that stupid suicide watch you've been so insistent on!"

"Hey, I'm only looking after my fiancé!"

"Ugh" Yuri bit out annoyed stomping away forcibly removing Wolfram's arm from his shoulder, "I'm going on a walk."

"Yuri the courtyard is the other way." The blond yelled out chasing after the double black.

"I know that!"

"You wimp! You're headed toward the bath house!"

"Catch me if you can!" Yuri said childishly running as fast as he could toward the bath—Wolfram in hot pursuit dodging articles of clothing as they were tossed around like landmines for the blond to slip on. Wolfram was mere steps away when the king threw open the door hitting the poor soldier smack in the face yet Yuri – now only wearing boxer shorts - was not going to stop, and neither was Wolfram. The Maoh jumped into the pool quickly getting swallowed alive by a swirling vortex of water smiling at his victory. Wolf was left behind in the dust.

* * *

Yuri surfaced sometime later inside a tub shaking the water out of his ears and in the process bumping his head against something. Something sharp.

"OUCH!" Yuri looked up noticing that his ceiling was well, on top of him. He scooted back as far as he could in astonishment. This could not be his bathroom. It couldn't be. There was stuff all around him, beams of wood fallen over, sheet-rock mixed in with the water. A construction site maybe? No, it looked almost as if it was collapsed. Perhaps he'd landed in a demolition zone?

"Where in the world am I?" he mumbled grabbing the side of his head where he had injured it feeling something sticky and wet, "blood?" He spoke aloud to no one in particular. _'I'm such a clumsy oaf' _He scanned the pile of whatever it was on top of him looking for the object that had poked him.

It was then that the baseball boy noticed a rather spiky protruding nail from a board directly above him. This wasn't good; he must have scratched his forehead against that rusty old tack. He thought for awhile, now when did he have his last tetanus injection? Yuri shook the thought out of his head rather quickly, remembering that he was required to be up to date in order to play baseball during the season. He scrunched his eyes tightly when some loose dust fell down from the many cracks in the wreckage making them tear up. '_Yes defiantly some sort of demolition zone', _he thought moving around trying to keep warm in the cold water—at this rate he would develop hypothermia. He had sworn that he had aimed to land in his own home, perhaps he landed in that condemned house a few blocks away? He sneezed violently, he needed to get out. All this dust was killing him.

"Now how do I break out of here?" He questioned himself audibly looking around for an escape, only he could scarcely see through the grime and debris. Light was just barely filtering through the rubble of wherever he was at. He grabbed the board above him an attempted to lift the broken beam off of the bathtub. _'Maybe I can dig myself out of it?'_ He contemplated, _'After all, I can see the sunlight, and it can't be that hard to escape.'_ He grabbed the board firmly leaning up against it, careful to avoid the nail, trying to gain some leverage using his feet.

"Slowly, I have to move slowly" He verbalized to himself, "I don't want to have everything come crashing down on me." The double black was making good progress having shifted the piece of wood a few centimeters away. He was about to switch objectives grabbing a piece of broken up drywall when something gave way. He could hear things caving in and bit back a grimace, "Shit, I can't let anything else fall on me," he mumbled as the board he had worked so hard to budge slipped bearing even more weight. He could feel more pressure holding the broken beam back into place, "I'm going to be squashed."

He tried vainly for hours to move the board again only it was stuck for good. He couldn't push it a millimeter let alone heave it away to form some sort of hole in the pile of junk. Yet, never the less he tried. The pile of rubble was the only obstacle blocking the Maoh from his freedom.

He spent hours and hours of trying to unearth himself from the damaged building.

Hours and hours of struggling to escape from a bathtub.

Hours and hours in sheer panic and exhaustion.

Sometimes while he was trying to pry open that escape route he could almost swear the very ground beneath him was shifting. It was as if small tremors were racking the earth. It wouldn't surprise the double black; after all as he kept telling himself over and over, _'earthquakes are quite common here'._

In all his exertion he had not realized that the sun had disappeared. Light was no longer leaking through to give even the tiniest spot of radiance where he lay. And with the departure of the sun, marked the departure of its immeasurable warmth.

* * *

It wasn't until he felt the temperature cool down that the young king grasped the situation he was in. There was no longer light for which to see the ruins he had to remove. But Shibuya had to keep moving; otherwise he would freeze from the cold. The water around him only served to chill him a great deal and for a brief second he wished that Wolfram was there to light a small fire. He was stuck, freezing, and squished. His limbs were growing numb and no longer tingled as they once had. He had to keep moving. He had to. He shifted side to side watching as the water splashed over the rim trickling to who knows where. He started fluttering his legs until they were too tired to move. Hours and hours of exercises. Just plain exercise trying to keep his core warmed up.

It was then that he first thought of returning back to the Demon Kingdom, but he shook the idea out of his head. Wolfram would kill him. He had jumped in while he was being chased after all. No, he could escape from this. He could escape from the rubble a lot easier than he could Wolfram's wrath. There were probably firefighters looking for people who might've been trapped in the building when it fell already. Maybe he was in an old house that was rattled during any one of the numerous earthquakes? Old structures were not built to withstand quakes as well as new ones. Or maybe there had been no earthquakes and he was simply delusional, trapped in a construction site. Either way he would be found rather quickly.

The Maoh's teeth chattered and he curled himself into a ball trying to no avail to capture and hold his own body heat. He was cold. He was so cold. Yet he held out hope for his rescue. He opened and closed his right hand rhythmically pretending he was training with Conrad. He had to focus on anything, anything other than his predicament. Then, maybe the cold wouldn't get to him. He began to speak aloud naming statistics off the top of his head. Anything to pass the time.

"Ty Cob point three-six" He began, "Babe Ruth point three-four" He continued, "…. Andy Pafco point two-eight…. Eric Chavez point two-six." He kept naming batting averages trying to remember all the players and all the averages he could, "Ted Williams point four". He could name players and averages for a few hours, probably having filled his brain so full of these facts that he had left little room for anything else. Least of all Gunter's boring history lessons. It took a few hours for Yuri to catalog all the players in his known memory and then he just switched trying to remember the number of runs great players had, anything to keep his mind off of where he was, _'Bobby Doerr one thousand and ninety-four….' _By now he was just thinking, his throat hurting too much to voice his reflections.

He lay still like this, just recalling player statistics until his brain became too befuddled to think. He was so numb; he didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. So numb and disoriented.

'_Maybe I should just go back to Shin Makoku'_, he thought drifting on the edge of consciousness, the arctic liquid fogging up his brain. '_Maybe I should just-' _but then his thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted. Someone was shouting something; he could barely make it out.

"….. there!"

'_Maybe, maybe the workers'_ he thought but for some reason he couldn't focus on what was going on around him, he knew he had to stay awake but everything was just so dead feeling. He couldn't feel anything. Like a dream, _'maybe I'm just dreaming'_.

He could make out more shouting, there seemed to be more men now, one voice, two, but he couldn't even focus enough to count. He had to stay awake but he had long ago forgotten why.

"There's… body….. left." He could barely comprehend the shouts ringing from where he was at. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't even if he had wanted, _'sleep paralysis_ _that's all'_ he thought slowly letting his eyes slip shut, _'I'm dreaming.'_

"Here…. Shout…. Alive… shout"

He allowed his eyes to open briefly wondering what kind of dream he was having, he thought that he should yell something, anything. Maybe if he voiced something than his dream would switch to something more pleasant? It what the voices wanted after all. He inhaled trying to muster up the air needed to speak. It was so hard, so hard just to breath, everything was clogged up. And then he spoke coughing as he tried to draw air into his lungs, his nose was all snotty—his mouth seemingly filled completely with thick saliva.

"h-he-re" He rasped out coughing intensely finding it hard to take in air. He tried to think but couldn't remember much. '_Shin Makoku, cold, wooden board, point two-eight, light, crashing, tub, Babe Ruth, marriage'_ Nothing seemed to make since.

He looked up numbly staring into the darkness as the voices grew closer, they seemed almost excited, he couldn't fully comprehend what they were talking about but it seemed nice. Maybe now his dream would switch over to a ball or party.

"Alive… pile…. Paramedic"

'_So random'_, the baseball boy thought staring up into the darkness when a small beam of light suddenly danced across the sky. It bounced about awkwardly almost as if something was obscuring it. The double black lifting his hand trying to touch it then withdrew when something blocked his finger from moving further. _'What's that?' _the ruler thought looking at his hand in awe as something dark began to skate down his arm. _'I can't feel anything'_ he thought, _'it's only a dream'._ The light was still dancing around almost like a firefly only brighter. So much brighter.

"Tub… shock… jaws" He heard someone bark.

"Cut….Fall" Someone else ordered.

The teen watched as the light grew larger and larger. Hands working peeling the darkness back. Tons and tons of gloved hands moving things around. Something fell into his eye and it stung, it watered up as he blinked trying to rid of the foreign particle. _'Stinging, jaws, light, wood, home, Williams'_ he reflected trying to link everything together, _'stuck, baseball, tub, stuck, stuck in the tub, wood, stuck in the tub, cold—'_ something clicked as he stared up, _'rescue'._

The double black coughed up thick yellowish mucus watching as the hands grew closer and closer,

"Wet…. Hypo…."

And then the hands were wrapped around his shoulders, tugging, tugging him into the light. It was so dark outside, only the light, only the light. A flashlight held up by a man. He wore green, green, boots, helmet, green—soldier! A soldier holding a flashlight shining it in his face. His feet were lifted up by another soldier, another soldier. The Maoh was dazed looking around as military men began frantically rushing toward him. A stretcher being hastily carried up by two men in orange, orange jackets, an old man frantically shedding something something off of him and wrapping him up in, maybe maybe a towel. Lights, lights dancing everywhere shining against dirt dirt, wood, bricks. He tilted his head to the side as the soldiers put him on the stretcher. Lights shining against wood bricks bricks dirt water homes homes crumbled crumbled homes. He looked around bemused_, 'just a dream'_ and he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

He was warm, sticky, sweaty, and warm. He could feel, just a little, he could just barely feel. His head hurt, he felt so congested, but was relieved comprehend what was going on around with better clarity. He could remember being trapped in some sort of bathroom. He could remember the freezing cold. He could vaguely recall the dancing lights bouncing around and his saviors, saviors in green with boots. The double black had been so confused; he could barely remember what had occurred. He had woken up lying in a hospital or some sort of clinic surrounded by a mix of men in military outfits and civilians. So many people.

Yuri sat up stretching his body after a while of simply observing. He let the blanket slide down to his ankles contented to simply observe his surroundings. He had no clue what was going on. Soldiers scurried back and forth bearing red crosses signifying them as members of some sort of medical team. He watched as a group of civilians began eating small rice balls and biscuits. _'Something big must have happened for the defense force to get involved.' _He looked around smiling as three small children sat sprawled across the floor, pushing a small toy car around and giggling with delight as it skidded into each other's hands. Somehow this calmed the Maoh down a bit, _'Probably just a few houses set ablaze from open gas lines during the quake'_

The baseball boy felt a breeze blow in from the window cooling him down significantly. It was then that he recognized that he had no clothes to speak of. He buried himself under the blanket lightening fast embarrassed that his family jewels had even briefly been exposed to the world. He supposed in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter. After all, someone had to put him in this bed to begin with.

Somehow he could feel a nagging worry lingering in the back of his head. _'Wolfram's worried?_' The double black contemplated for awhile, _'so this is the link'. _He smiled just a little at the thought of Wolf, wondering where he was and what he was up to. _'Perhaps he's still on patrol or maybe he's up in arms running around the castle looking for me' _

However, despite how amusing it was thinking of a frenzied Wolfram going berserk, it didn't take long for Shibuya's mind to drift off to more serious matters, _'What had happened? Why was that house toppled?' _Yuri gripped the blanket in thought, '_why hadn't he landed in his own home?'_ And then a thought hit him that nearly sent him into a fit of panic, _'was that my house?'_

"I'm sorry" a soldier voiced bring Yuri out of his alarm for a moment, "Your hand, there's so few medical supplies right now."

Yuri looked down at his hands unblinkingly noticing blood leaking out from beneath a tightly wrapped bundle of gauze. _'I cut myself?'_ He mentally questioned attempting to close his hand only to bite back a stab of pain. Only he couldn't completely keep quiet as the pain refused to ebb away, "Ow"

"We're out of painkillers." The man spoke softly, "oh wait you're that naked kid right?"

Yuri looked up humiliated, _'great now I'm known as the naked kid'_

Noticing the double black's embarrassment the man continued, "I found a set of clothes for you. I hope you don't mind green."

Yuri was about to take the clothes offered to him, what appeared to be a military uniform, when he remembered his hand, "I think I should wait for my hand to stop bleeding first" he nervously spoke, "I don't want to stain your uniform."

The man chuckled ruffling Yuri's hair as if he were a small child, "It's not mine. It looks like a costume for a play. It was found in a school building we searched. " He paused smiling, "We even found some flimsy boots if you need footwear. hmmm, the doctors ran out of stitching supplies, for now I guess I'll just have a medic change your bandages." The soldier got up ready to leave but turned to make one final statement, "your one lucky kid you know that."

Yuri sighed waiting for whoever it was to come and patch him back up, trying to figure out what had happened. He struggled with himself not wanting to think negatively but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop one thought from plaguing his mind, '_was that my house?'_

_

* * *

_

First off, _This story is purely fictional, all events are made up. _

Secondly, I am grateful for everyone who reads- although it is funny to see so many visitors and so little reviews -.-'

Also, to all of those who have reviewed I would Just like to say, THANK YOU!


	5. Nightmare

"The death toll has been estimated to be as high as ten-thousand…" the portable radio blared as Yuri laced up the cheaply made boots a defense soldier had given the day before. They were actually just old black hiking boots by the looks of them. "… All rail lines in Tokyo are closed…." But by now the gears in the king's head had ground to a halt. He didn't want to hear the news. He had watched the entire night as more and more survivors poured into the shelter all in disarray. Eventually the small clinic set up within the refuge ran out of beds and the double black was shoved out of his spot so that an elderly woman could recuperate from her shock. It didn't matter however, he found a cozy enough spot where he could lean his back against a wall for support. He was just another member of a makeshift nervous on edge society, just like the rest of the inhabitants of this place. There was nothing to set him apart from the countless others. Everyone had lost everything. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing being broadcasted over the airwaves. The whole thing was just so, so surreal. Nothing was quite registering in his mind.

'_All the cities, all of them just washed away' _he thought numbly still not believing what he was told occurred, _'All these places and people and homes' _But for some reason he just couldn't accept it as true . It was like he had somehow been tossed out of Shin Makoku and into a nightmare. Perhaps this wasn't earth at all. Perhaps this was hell.

He had heard that an earthquake had hit off Japan's shore with enough force to drive up a tsunami that swallowed whole towns along the coast. He had heard that nuclear reactors where overheating, but so far no radiation leakage had been recorded. There was even a rumor circulating that 2,000 bodies had washed ashore. So much death and destruction. It was as if Mother Nature had decided to wage war against his country. All of the planning in the world could not have halted this catastrophe.

Yet he didn't feel anything. His parents might be dead. His brother might be dead. His teammates and friends from school might be dead. And yet, somehow, the Maoh clung to the idea that everyone he knew personally had made it out alive. As impossible as it seemed, as improbable as it was, it was the only thing that was keeping the Maoh from having a mental breakdown. _'Everyone, everyone is alive._' It didn't help that the phone lines were down, meaning the only source of information anyone had was that small battery powered radio.

The truth was well Yuri couldn't face the truth.

The aid workers had given him a small ball of rice and a bottle of water for breakfast that morning. Only the thought of eating made him sick. He wasn't hungry at all and felt as if whatever he ingested would be upchucked anyway. He had taken a swig of the fluid but more of it ended up on his face then in his stomach. He didn't even want to try downing the rice. Instead he wrapped it up in a piece of plastic and placed it in the front pocket of his borrowed jacket.

A stuffy nose, a raging migraine, aching muscles, chest pains, a wet cough, slimy dense yellowish mucus, and overall drowsiness. Yes, Yuri unquestionably had some kind of flu. A soldier had given him a spoonful of disgusting grape flavored cough syrup that morning after cleaning his hand and wrapping it up with a fresh roll of gauze. The sting caused by the antiseptic on his open wound had triggered the double black to squeal slightly and clamp his eyes tightly in pain. The Maoh afterward, had looked around embarrassed watching the people who seemed to be mocking him with their stares. He had screamed like a girl. '_The naked kid that can't tolerate even slight pain—what a reputation I'm building'_ Yuri mentally poked fun at himself. Even long after the new bandage was bound snugly around his palm by a technician he could still feel the dull throbbing ache caused by washing his hands in alcohol. _'I have such a low tolerance for pain, what's wrong with me? No wonder Wolf calls me a wimp all the time…. How in the world did I nick myself to begin with?'_ Even now he couldn't recall how he had gotten the laceration—something that bothered him to no end.

The half demon could hear the hum of the radio once again as more news flooded the airwaves, "American search and rescue personal—" He was sitting stiffly leaning his back against the wall with half his mind listening to the broadcast, and the other half trying to find anything but the devastation to think of. The same small children from the night before were sitting around a soldier across the room, staring in awe at all of the equipment the man was carrying. One of the kids, what looked like a preschool aged boy, was holding the man's flashlight clicking it on and off repeatedly and giggling. Another slightly older child had taken the uniformed man's helmet and placed it on his own head, only it was way to large coming down to his nose and covering his eyes. This caused the Maoh to smile if only slightly, _'maybe the future isn't so dismal after all._'

The double black relaxed a bit slouching somewhat and resting his head against the wall- not being able to divert his worry for long, _'was my family home?' 'Is everyone safe?' 'What if- what if they're dead?' _He gripped the side of his head which was burning from all of the pent up unease he held concerning his family. _'Everyone has to be ok, they just have to be' _He watched dazedly as the soldiers began asking for strong able bodied volunteers to help clear out residences in search of missing.

It was strange; he was so groggy and tired. He was feeling so under the weather and had lost his appetite completely. Yet despite all of this he wanted to help, if only to see with his own eyes what was going on- his own memories of his rescue were too fuzzy to rely on. Yet what use would he be in the search? He had only one good hand. He wouldn't be able to excavate as well, or bear a stretcher as well, or even navigate around the rubble as well as those who had been pulled out unscathed.

Not to mention his entire body felt like it had been coated with lead.

A lot of the men, and a few of the women as well, had gotten up and were being handed white construction helmets and working gloves. Yuri wished he could have joined them. He just felt so useless, hopeless, and lost. Lost in the very town he had spent nearly all his life in. Nothing was or ever would be the same again.

Nothing.

The double black tried to recall what his family was doing before the last time he had gone to Shin Makoku. Thoughts darted across his brain only serving to unease his mind further. His mom might have drowned, his brother might have gotten stuck in his car, his father might have been on a derailed train, all these unpleasant theories and more circled throughout his head, as if he was running a marathon back and forth while playing tug-o-war with the little information he knew.

'_Was dad at his usual office in Tokyo or on a trip to Switzerland?' _

'_Was mom home or shopping or with dad?' _

'_Was his older brother at the University or was he coming home or was he someplace else?' _

He had so many many questions and so very few answers.

'_What had everyone been up to the day he had left? We're they someplace safe or-'he_ didn't want to think about it. There was no way for him to find out anyway. For the time being all he just had to wait for some sort of communication line to open up. And yet it was so hard not to think about it.

'_What if they all were trapped in the house?'_

'_What if the house I landed in wasn't my own'_

'_What if my parent's bodies are never found'_

His head was throbbing. He had to stop worrying. For all he knew everything was just a dream. The king uncapped his bottle questioning his decision before essentially forcing the water down his throat. _'Most headaches are from dehydration right?_' He mused before a violent rack of coughs scourged his body, a watery swirl of sticky floating yellowish fluid escaping as he choked back as many coughs as possible.

'_Great, I vomited all over the floor. Nice one. Now I'm going to be known as the naked kid who screams like a girl and puked all over.' _ He had firmly decided not to drink anymore water.

He scooted away self-consciously as a pale faced foreign looking man bent down wiping the fluid off of the floor, and a cool hand came to rest on his forehead. The person barked an order at another man in a strange sounding language. They were defiantly foreigners. Yuri looked around uncertainly not understanding what was going on or how he had missed this. Several people were marching in carrying piles of stuff in their arms alongside the Japanese soldiers. Tons and tons of supplies poured into the shelter. Everything seemed to confuse him. White people, Europeans maybe, there were foreign people with big red crosses drawn on their jackets carrying in boxes, just boxes of stuff. The Japanese soldiers were scampering around stacking the goods in another room.

The strange man that had rested his hand against his forehead was now pressing a stethoscope against his lungs listening carefully. After awhile the doctor or whatever he was begun looking around frantically, finally bringing over a Japanese person who understood whatever language he was speaking. Another man stooped next to the first man who had cleaned up the spill, and began to unravel the cloth covering the gash on his hand. Yuri looked all over the place panicked not understanding what was being said or done. They were speaking urgently as if he was going to die or something. He was scared. That was until the man withdrew a syringe. Scratch being scared, he was terrified. They said something else and began drawing something into the needle. "Pain killer?" Yuri questioned nervously unknowingly receiving a nod from the defense force soldier.

Before he had a chance to protest two more strange men came in with a stretcher as another man lifted up his thin green jacket puncturing his forearm with the drug.

"You're being transferred." A Japanese soldier informed him as the stretcher bearers lowered the litter so that Yuri could be hoisted onto it, "the Red Cross has a intensive care facility-" And with that Yuri near hyperventilated just barely feeling the numbing effects of the medicine entering his system.

"W-what why!" he questioned alarmed, he didn't feel like he needed to be put in an ER.

"Infection, fever, pneumonia" The Japanese translator answered trying to calm the teen it seemed.

Yuri looked around stunned. He didn't feel hot at all. He felt extremely cold if anything. And infection, Pneumonia? All he needed was some antibiotics for that. Yuri sat up in the stretcher thinking, _'there's no way I'm going any further away from my house. Not when I'm not sure if-'_he paused stopping himself from thinking bad things, _'I need an excuse'_

Then without any prior thought the double black blurted something out hurriedly sitting up, "I got to pee!" He shouted twisting this way and that trying to fool the paramedics around him.

The Japanese soldier who had been accompanying the foreigners suddenly began talking to his captors and then sharply turned to him, "They say you can use the restroom before the flight."

_'Flight_' Yuri thought shaking his head, _'if I have to fly then I'm defiantly not going. That's too far away!' _Yuri jumped off of the stretcher quickly rushing his way into the latrine locking the door snugly behind him. There was no tub here. The only source of standing water at all was the, Yuri nearly sweat dropped as he stared down at his only escape route- the toilet.

"And I rather liked this suit too" The double black mumbled looking down at the shiny brass buttons of the antique military costume. The Maoh was about to strip down when he heard banging on the door, "Hello are you all right in there? Hello?" Yuri immediately stopped unbuttoning his jacket. There was no time to undress. They'd be barging in any moment. Thus, closing his eyes in disgust, the Maoh stepped into the flowing water one foot at a time feeling it rush past him and pull him into another world. He could only laugh at what the rescue crews would find when they broke the door down to get in and _save_ him.

The water whirled and twirled around his body, seemingly cradling him like a newborn child as it sucked him further and further into the abyss. It was a calming feeling, almost to calming. The double black used all the strength he could muster trying to keep his body alert. Yet at some point along his journey surrounded by the swirling pools of water, the king let sleep claim him. Unable to resist the effects of the medication given to him any longer.

* * *

Yuri awoke with a jolt, wrestling with his blankets struggling for an escape route, and then eventually, having won his battle, sat upright as his heart slowly leveled out to his normal rhythm. He felt oddly refreshed, if not a tad tired, but nothing out of the usual considering the strength of Wolfram's legs.

"What a nightmare" he mumbled stretching his arms around, noticing that he was inside Blood Pledge Castle, "I guess I never left." He sighed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes numbly. He blinked a little touching the smooth skin of his right palm with his left hand, _'My hand isn't cut, it was just a dream; a very lifelike scary dream.'_

The Maoh stood up looking around expecting Wolfram to jump out from under the covers at any given moment, but no such thing took place. "I wonder what's for breakfast." The double black spoke to no one in particular, "I better go call Conrad for our run before it gets too late".

Shibuya yawned looking up toward the clock, "Ten A.M.—oh man I'm going to miss mealtime!" Yurri hurriedly unbuttoned his pajama shirt and pulled down his trousers hopping around like a mad man-nearly tripping over his own two feet- as he got changed into his normal school uniform. He had somehow flown out the door in thirty seconds flat.

* * *

_**NOTICE: some events in this story are inspired by real events, however the over all story is FICTIONAL and therefore made up. **_

_Dear readers, I DON'T HAVE A BETA BUT I NEED ONE. I can't figure out how this new fangled beta machine system whatever it is works -.-' That and my spell check keeps wanting to help me spell names; usually incorrectly._

_Oh and thanks for the reviews buzzbug82, issm, labyrinthe, trini21, Miyuki Meriru, xYuuri, rina, damnstupidpennames, eclst, and Wolfie Von Bielefeld. :) You guys are the greatest. All the other people who visit and don't review, well I guess you're OK. :P_


	6. Trying to Help

Everyone was staring at him. It unnerved the double black making him slightly self-conscious. Yuri looked around wondering what he had done, besides walk into the dining room, to have every single person's eyes lock onto him. Watching, just watching, as if they were trying to rip out his soul with their eyeballs.

Yuri fidgeted slightly looking around apprehensively before taking a seat, as far away as he could possibly get from the other occupants of the table. Had something happened while he was asleep? Was there some major political event going on? The double black unconsciously sighed mumbling about how he should have paid a little more attention to Gunter the previous day.

The king tried his hardest to recall what he had done the day before but his mind drew a blank. It was quite, almost too quite. Where was Gunter when you needed him? Yuri looked around the table imagining the sound of crickets in the background. An owl hooted in the distance for added effect and the sound of a fire crackling drowned out everything else. Or at least, that's how he imagined a quite scene should feel. Cozy and warm or maybe spine tingling, depending upon the movie, but never like this. It wasn't quite eerie feeling, and it wasn't quite unnerving, he didn't know how to explain it. Why was everyone being so silent? One of the maids brought out a bowl of porridge from a cart, slowly setting it in front of him, and the Maoh nervously sprinkled sugar into the gooey mixture trying to take his mind off of the stillness blanketing the room. He peered around noting that not a single soul was budging even in the slightest. It was as if they were all frozen in time. Gwendal had his elbows on the table and was resting his head against his hands, staring at him intently. Wolfram looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Conrad was giving him a questioning gaze. Ken wasn't even adjusting his glasses. Greta, even little Greta was just sitting there in a daze.

"Ugh SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" Yuri bit out unable to take the silence any longer.

Conrad nervously set down his spork and the sound of even this small move echoed across the room. He smiled half heartedly nervously messing with the hem of his jacket, "I am sorry heika."

"You named me Conrad, you're my God Father!" The double black paused noting that the other residents still hadn't stirred. It intimidated him. "It's Yuri." He finally let out barely above a whisper. And once again the room was heavy with the burden of tranquility. Only the slight clatter of sporks against bowls could be heard and not a single word was spoken.

Yuri sat back having finished off the gruel, trying to digest what was going on around him. Something must have happened. Something _had _to have happened. He sat back gazing at the ceiling wondering what had gotten into everyone. Yet, try as he might he could not find a suitable explanation. If anyone would spill the beans it would be Wolfram, and so Yuri concentrated his attention on the blond.

Noticing his fiancés intent stare Wolfram seemed to snap out of whatever spell he was under. The blond stood up, scooting his chair back with a frightening screech, than slowly made his way around to where Yuri sat.

"You, you wimp!" The youngest prince spoke earning a glare from the Maoh, "You cheating, weak, two-timing, wimp!" The blond shouted slamming his fist against the table causing the kings butter knife to fall over. Only this time Yuri knew better, there was no way he was going to pick it up.

"Don't call me that!" Yuri bit out in good spirit, knowing that everything was going back to the usual. Still, Wolfram was hiding something from him. That much he could tell. He could feel the blonde's worry tugging on the back of his mind. He was going to find out just why everyone had been so, so odd. _'I bet it has something to do with the marriage'_

The king stood up to leave knowing that Gunter would be there shortly and he would no doubt try to force him to read about ancient history.

* * *

"Heika, Heika!" a familiar shout could be heard across the library while Yuri was searching for a book on etiquette and customs from the endless stacks and piles of literature scattered throughout the room. "Heika, thank goodness, heika!"

The double black snapped the book he was reading shut placing it back onto the shelf, then turned to look at a rather disheveled Gunter. Yes he was up to his usual antics. This gave the king some comfort, as he planned his escape route, and he grinned slightly, "heika Gisela has ordered me to give you this potion. It should help-" Shibuya looked down to Gunter's hands ignoring his advisor's rant, his face instantly turning pale.

"I'm supposed to drink that- that s-stuff?" Yuri asked repulsed by the idea, "It looks like a mixture of throw up and runny poop. And it's bubbling. " The king glanced at the glass once more, scrunching his nose and squinting his eyes in disgust, "Eww I can smell it all the way from over here."

"But heika you must-"

"I think I'll pass"

"But heika!"

Yuri took the glass reluctantly into his hands frowning, "What does this stuff even do anyway?" Yuri bit his lower lip in thought, "I won't turn into a frog will I?" he teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Heavens No!" Gunter exclaimed looking at Yuri perplexed, "What in the world would give you that idea?"

"Oh uh" the king turned around grabbing another book from the shelf eyeing the title skeptically. _Customs and Conduct of the Great Demon Kingdom; a Traveler's Guide__, _or at least something roughly to that affect. He still couldn't read the Mazuku language with complete accuracy, despite all of his tutoring sessions. He turned around shyly flipping through the pages of the new book for awhile before peering up to face the man in white, "It's just a silly earth story is all." Yuri half expected Gunter to raid him with a thousand questions yet the assault never came, much to his relief. As soon as Gunter opened his yap, Yuri continued skimming over the books contents only listening to half of what his advisor was telling him.

"Really his majesty, earth has some strange teachings…. this is a serious matter….. Are you listening heika… Gisela has ordered me to watch you swallow that medication… Why if you don't take it-"

"But what is it for?" the Maoh interrupted Gunter's long winded speech, closing the book shut and setting it back onto the shelf, not wanting to have to stick around the library any longer. He had already found the book he was going to read. He paced around slightly trying not to let on which book he was reading. It was top secret. He had an investigation to carry out after all. The entire castle was hiding something from him, and he was going to unearth what that was. He hoped it wasn't some pre-marriage tradition of sorts. He really hoped it wasn't that.

"Oh it's to prevent another infection" the man eventually answered before delving into another topic that Yuri really could care nothing about. Well, Yuri was only half listening to begin with.

'_Another infection?'_ The double black eyed the glass in his hand skeptically, inside was a greenish brown sticky bubbling syrupy sludge that reeked worse than horse dung. His eyes were watering just from examining the concoction and he nearly choked on his own saliva. _'When was I—oh it must be for that sore throat I had a few days ago. But it's gone now so maybe I should take'_

He was roughly brought out of his musings when he heard an irritating, keenly familiar voice barking at him.

"Stop staring at that stuff and drink it you wimp."

Yuri glared at the owner of said voice, not paying attention to Gunter's protest concerning Wolfram's lack of etiquette, peering straight into the blond haired mans green eyes, "But it's nasty and-"

"Let me rephrase that as your very concerned fiancé", Wolfram spoke with an air of authority causing the Maoh to back up ever so slightly, "You can drink it up yourself, or I can shove it into your stomach for you."

Yuri audibly gulped wondering how the hot headed prince had found out where he was to begin with; the blond had been training with his troops not minutes before. Had he really spent that much time perusing the bookshelves? Gunter was saying something or other but it was mere background noise. The baseball boy gulped, watching as Wolfram intolerantly tapped his foot in annoyance, deciding it was best not to test the soldier's patience.

He didn't want to be barbecued.

And so, with final resolve, the double black shut his eyes tightly and pressed the cup to his lips. Doing everything in his power to pretend the foul substance tasted like curry or chow mien as he downed the mixture in one huge swallow.

"There that wasn't so ba-" The blond spoke being interrupted by a violent fit of coughing from the black haired boy, "Yuri, Yuri are you alright?"

"I, I think I know how a cat feels when he's choking on a furball." The maoh bit out harshly while catching his breath, "that stuff is disgusting!"

The blond only gave the Maoh a puzzled look as he grabbed the empty cup from his fiancé's hand and set it down on a nearby table. "Cats don't choke on furballs, rabbits do."

Yuri chuckled, his face still red from his coughing fit, than wobbled over to the place he had set down his book tucking it under his arm careful not to let Wolfram see it. "On earth cats choke on furballs."

"That's strange" the blond spoke inquisitively, pulling Yuri over despite the Maoh's protests.

"You have no clue" Yuri sighed, "I think- I think I have some paperwork to do." The double black nervously explained as he stood up leaving the blond's grasp, _'now where to find a place to hide so that I can read?'_

_

* * *

_

Yuri swung the weapon around as Conrad blocked the attack with a veracious swing of his own. A stalemate. Sword clashed against sword. The double black side stepped ducking at another particularly dangerous swing aimed toward his head. The two had been at it for a good three minutes. Three agonizingly intense minutes.

The sunset glittered only adding fuel to the fire. They had to complete the match before night set in.

They had somehow scuttled back nearly three meters away from each other. Yet Yuri could not catch his breath now. One could never let their guard down during a skirmish.

Weller unexpectedly lounged toward the Maoh who quickly dodged the strike throwing his opponent off balance. Now, he had to act now. Yuri attempted to skewer Conrad's backside narrowly missing his mark as Weller quickly turned around thrusting his blade upward, knocking the knife out of his challenger's hands.

Yuri quickly slid back as more potentially lethal blows were swung toward him_. _He attempted to grab his weapon only to find Conrad swinging a narrowly missed assault toward his neck_. _Yuri fell to the ground having been thrown off balance but not without attempting to take Weller down with him. However the man side stepped the Maoh's well placed foot swinging yet another ax like attack only this time the only thing the king could do was roll away._ 'well this is unfair, I don't even have a sword to block with-' _However thinking was the worst thing he could have done in his position.

The knife swung downward narrowly missing his chest by mere centimeters as the Maoh scurried toward his sword. Only Conrad had other plans for the boy as the king tried to get up. He swung again only to be dodged as Yuri swung a punch toward his assailants gut effectively knocking the wind out of his opponent—if only for a few seconds. Now, now the double black could grab his sword. He quickly fell back grabbing his weapon as Conrad repositioned himself in a well guarded stance.

Yuri lounged only to be parried. Another clash of swords. Another stalemate. Conrad thrust his sword forward causing Yuri to nearly fall over once again.

"Don't get caught unbalanced" his mentor spoke teasingly as Yuri backed away, sword in hand. He was being driven back further and further toward the castle wall. Damn it, Conrad was trying to entrap him.

The double black repositioned himself trying to calm his erratic breathing focusing on the task at hand. Suddenly Conrad attacked again only this time the Maoh fell over, splat into the middle of a mud puddle.

Cold

Wet

Dark

The double black stiffened up, unable to budge an inch. _'h-here'_ He could hear himself weakly almost far away. The king looked around frantically trying to get a grip on his bearings. Darkness, he couldn't see a thing. He couldn't feel a thing. _'there's a body lets pull it out'. _Voices, voices but where were they coming from. The double black gripped his head, his sword long since clattering to the ground, blood, there was blood on his forehead. By now he was frantic. Something, something was shaking him. The stuff, the stuff it was going to crush him. He lifted his hands feeling a heavy weight above him. The stuff, the stuff. So cold, and wet and dark and the stuff. He was going to die.

Conrad was shaking the king in worry as the king fell into some sort of seizure, the Maoh wasn't responding. "Yuri, yuri!" He shouted trying to figure out what was wrong. By now the Maoh's hands were gripping the soldier as if he was trying to throw the man off of him. Only his eyes. He could see it in his eyes. The Maoh wasn't mentally there.

His king was mumbling something, so lightly that that his godfather could not make out the words. Conrad grabbed Yuri's shoulders unsure of what to do than slowly pulled him out of the freezing water. The maoh sat still, seemingly in shock, before slowly coming to.

"C-conrad" Yuri asked uncertainly, his voice wavering slightly. The double black stood up slightly wobbly on his own two feet grabbing the sword from out of the mud. "I g-guess I lost" and with that Shibuya slowly put Morgif back into his scabbier attempting to shake the terror out of his head.

'_Only a nightmare' _Yuri reminded himself as he uncertainly walked back to where his fiancé sat watching him, leaning against the castles wall under some kind of fruit tree.

"I lost" the king spoke slowly trying to make small talk as he leisurely brought himself to sit on the grass beside the young prince.

"I know" Wolfram spoke nonchalantly, pausing as if he were in thought. Suddenly Yuri could feel a wave of apprehension coming off of his fiancé. '_Did the blonde see- n-no he's too far' _the double black mused trying to block the images from his mind. The double black reached up to touch his forehead again yet all he felt was smooth skin. Not a single scratch. _'just a dream'_

"So, what happened" the blond inquired fidgeting slightly pulling Yuri out of his thoughts.

"What happened when?" The king asked perplexed, worried at just how much the blonde had saw, leaning his sword against the brick wall before attempting to rub off all the sweat and dirt covering his face with his sleeve. Only he was stopped by a hand gingerly pulling his limb away and slowly rubbing his face with some sort of cloth.

"There you go" Wolfram spoke carefully pulling his hand away and folding his now soiled handkerchief. The blond gazed into the double blacks eyes as if he was trying to unlock a mystery, than sighed handing a half full canteen over to his fiancé.

They both sat in silence for awhile while Yuri chugged down a good quarter of what was left in the water bottle. '_What happened'_ the Maoh mused for awhile, he wasn't quite sure himself. _'I hate nightmares.'_

"Not what happened during the spar" Wolfram corrected after awhile of awkward silence, "You always lose. I mean what happened before you came here—to this world I mean?"

The double black looked at the blond strangely setting the now almost empty canteen down beside him, "I uh back on earth you mean?" Yuri spoke trying to by a little time, "Well I, last time" The Maoh paused slightly trying to recall what he had done way back when he had gone to earth. It had been months ago. "I can't remember" the double black at last spoke noticing the strange look in his companion's eyes. Hurt? Confusion? Rage?

"Fine than be that way" the blond huffed standing up to make his leave, "You inconsiderate wimp! I was only trying to help!"

Yuri looked away confused, '_I was only trying to help?—help with what?'_

_

* * *

_

_To all my loyal reviewers. Thanks for giving me your feedback :) I know it takes time to write a review but reviews help me understand my audience better, and therefore write better. _

_ALSO I realize I may have been confusing you guys -.-' Yes, parts of this story are inspired by real events, but the actual situations and such are not real—just the major events. _

_Please donate to the Japanese relief effort, every penny helps. _


	7. Go

Yuri awoke that morning surprised to find Wolfram still soundly snoring away next to him. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, _'nope no dreams last night', _the double black mentally told himself not recalling any night terrors or other imaginings. He would have grinned if it were not for the feeling of nausea bubbling up to the surface of his stomach. _'Or maybe I just forgot what it was?' _

The king lied awake for awhile focusing his attention on the intricate workings of the ceiling. _'Was that crack there before?' _There really was no reason for him not to get up, and yet there were a million reasons to stay in place as well.

The double black let out a yawn stretching his limbs in odd contortions until he felt the blood circulating into his feet and hands. And still he could not find the will stir. _'Maybe I should go back to sleep._' He felt the bed shift a little and flinched back waiting for a well placed kung-fu kick to knock him off of the mattress. Yet, it never happened. He was surprised to see the blond next to him sitting up drowsily carefully peeling back the blankets as to not disturb him. That was until Wolfram turned to look at him.

"Oh you're up," the blond spoke softly, looking at Yuri apologetically, "Did I-"

Yuri sat up little by little, wincing slightly, that late night spar had done more of a number than he cared to admit. "No I didn't fly off the bed last night." The king smiled trying to ignore the odd look the blond was giving him.

"Yuri?"

The double black looked up still averting his gaze, he was not used to Wolfram in the morning. Normally, if he awoke before the blond, he just got up and left.

"I'm sorry if I, I mean, yesterday, you don't have to tell me right now." The blond spoke playing with the hem of his pink nightgown, "It's just if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me ok?"

"Um I guess" Yuri said awkwardly wondering what was wrong with the normally ill-mannered, snobby, arrogant, hot headed prince.

"Good." The blond replied curtly, "I'll always be there to help."

The double black stared unblinkingly for awhile '_I was only trying to help'. _His mind went cold_. 'I was only trying to help' _that line seemed to fresh in his psyche to have been spoken last night. Maybe this line was in his dream he could not remember?He swung his feet letting them dangle for awhile over the edge of the bed, before finally growing brave enough to allow his toes to touch the icy floor.

"I'm hungry" the double black said aloud attempting to change the conversation, testing his legs as he stood up. "Hey Wolf are you-"

Somehow Wolfram had already gotten out of bed and was grabbing a set of clothes from out of his drawer, "You're still filthy from yesterday, it's not proper-"

The double black's eyes widened. Oh no, he was not, would not, could not take a bath with the blond. Not after the _incident _from last time_._ Yuri made a mad dash for the door only to be stopped by an extremely fast Wolfram.

"Let me go. Let me go!" the king wailed knowing no one would help him out in his situation, "I'm not that dirty!" Yuri spoke being dragged out of the room forcibly by Wolfram, who had grabbed his shirt collar. The king's hands seized the doorway trying to tug himself out of his fiancé's grip but his efforts were in vain. The blond yanked him away from the entrance, pulled him through the halls, kicked down the doors to his private bath, and threw him clothes and all into the tub—jumping in closely behind to ensure his husband-to-be would not try to escape to his homeland. He had him right where he wanted him. Trapped.

Yuri gulped trying to back away.

* * *

It had been a long _invasive_ morning. After his bath Yuri had eaten breakfast only to be captured by his daughter who was complaining about him ignoring her. Thankfully, Wolfram had training and thus could not pull anymore unwanted stunts on him. A guy, a guy had had the gall to touch him _there_ of all places. Wolfram seemed rather angry when Yuri had kicked him in the guts, but it was only instinct. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. Wolfram would get over it, he had done worse, and maybe he wouldn't touch him in such private areas after this.

Yuri shuddered, he definitely had to block out these memories. He was not gay.

The double black was currently sitting up in his chambers playing some kind of board game with his daughter. He examined the pieces carefully. There were six different colored chips, a stack of cards, two dozen different wooden characters, and a very confusing game board made of brass. He drew a card squinting, trying to read the number. Even the numbers were different here. He sighed moving a piece just for the sake of getting his turn over with, not understanding this game at all. Greta was winning. He could tell by the way she was squirming in her chair, awaiting the kill. Greta always won. Yuri supposed it was because he had no clue how to play; he wasn't quite sure how the little girl had learned all the rules.

Wolfram had tried to teach him how to become a better player ages ago, but it only resulted in a screaming match. The blond kept telling him that he had moved the piece without noticing his opponent's tactics—or that he had sacrificed an important piece and had lost. Either way it was frustrating. In the end Wolfram had simply huffed, thanking God that Shin Makoku hadn't entered a war under his rein. The blond was swearing that they'd lose in less than three days considering the king couldn't even develop a good enough strategy to conquer a children's game.

"I win again daddy!" Greta cheered as she knocked a token off the board, "I like playing with you-"

Yuri looked amused for awhile, grinning ear to ear, "Better than Wolf?"

"Yes daddy is better than papa."

"Daddy and Papa?" Yuri questioned his face contorting into a weird shape, somewhere between a scowl and a questioning gaze.

"Of course silly. I can't call you daddy and daddy, that's just confusing, and I don't have a mommy just two fathers—so you're daddy and Wolfram is Papa!" The girl explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Yuri almost sweat dropped, '_We are getting married technically I guess….'_

"Let's play another game daddy, how about an earth game?"

Yuri snapped out of his prior thoughts practically grinning, _'At last something I can win!' _The Maoh mentally cheered then began to look around, _'earth game, earth game. Oh yeah the sack with all the movies!'_

The double black nearly jumped out of his chair, then with a bounce in his step, ready to command and conquer with an army rocks, strode over to his backpack; frowning when he noticed a thin coating of dust on his bag. _'Dusty? It hasn't been that long' _The king unzipped his pack deep in thought before withdrawing a rather large package, '_perhaps Wolfram burnt something and got ashes all over' _he mused, _'and of course the maids won't touch my stuff—yeah that must be it.'_

Yuri pulled out the board from its box laying it flat on the table and smiling, _'I can't let Wolfram Know until I make sure I'm more skilled than he will be.'_

"Now don't tell Wolf-" Yuri spoke authoritatively, only to be interrupted.

"Papa!"

"Right, don't tell _papa _that I taught you this game." Yuri corrected himself, rubbing his chin in thought before he pulled out a small sack full of pebbles.

"Why daddy?"

"Oh um" Yuri paused nervously, "It's just that he'd think it was unfair when I'm so good at this. Um it'll be our secret all right?"

"Ok daddy" Greta smiled, "Our secret, so what do you call it? How do you play?" The girl spoke lively hopping around the room like a cricket on steroids. "It has so many squires!"

"The game um", Yuri sat in his chair waiting for Greta to take a seat, "It's called Go."

"Go?"

"Yes Go" Yuri said smiling as he dumped the stones out of the bag and began sorting out the black pieces from the white, placing them in small plastic cups," the goal is to have a larger territory at the end of the game than your opponent."

"Ok daddy, let's play our secret together"

"Don't tell Wolfram"

"I won't daddy"

"So anyway to capture a group of…"

* * *

"I win!" Yuri exclaimed triumphantly grinning ear to ear near jumping out of his seat in victory. "I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

"Hmph, no fair." Greta sat back crossing her arms in annoyance, "you knew all the rules better than me."

"Ah cheer up, you'll get better." The Maoh smiled ruffling his daughter's hair much to her displeasure, "You might even win next time."

"You're mean."

"You're just a sore loser." Yuri stated matter-of-factly as he began picking up the mess left behind by his victory.

Greta looked upset for awhile, than childishly stuck out her tongue, "I'm going to go sew with Gwendel now!" the girl declared getting out of her chair and stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'_A really sore loser' _the Maoh mused, _'although I could have gone easier on her I suppose' _The king stood up, placing the game into a nearby drawer and smiling, only to have his heart stop cold upon hearing a rather nauseating, well-known voice. Not now of all times. Couldn't the king get one measly day off?

"Heika! Heika! HEIKA!" the man called throughout the halls growing closer until he stood in the doorway, "Oh thank goodness heika, we have so much studying to catch up on and there are documents you need to sign! Heika I was so worri-"

* * *

He had sat through an entire two hours worth of economics lessons. Followed by another two hours of History Lessons. Followed by an hour of literacy lessons. Followed by an hour of _kingly_ lessons. That was not his best memory. Gunter had made him walk around everywhere with a book on top of his head, trying to explain that slouching was unbecoming of a Maoh. All in all, it had been six hours of studies followed by who knows how many hours of paperwork- just like high school. Time seemed to have escaped him, it was already five in the afternoon. To top it off he still had sword lessons with Conrad and maybe if he was lucky he'd score a few moments of baseball time in.

Why was being a king so difficult? Why couldn't it be like the movies where all the monarch had to do was order other people around? Yuri gripped his pen tighter signing off more papers with renewed vigor. Why, why, why?

Yuri was growing tired of the day's humdrum and was exceedingly glad when he reached the half way point of his personal stack of dreaded papers. So many _important_ documents, all highlighted in red ink. _'Urgent, Important, Pressing' _The king had stopped reading the brightly colored letters long ago settling on putting his name on the dotted line instead of understanding the sheets of parchment.

'_Shibuya Yuri, Shibuya Yuri, Shibuya Yuri, Shibuya Yuri'_

One paper after another awaiting his messy kanji to be processed through the bureaucracy. Why was it that every single patrol, every single prison sentence, every minor adjustment to the quarterly budget, every land grant, every military warm body count, every petition, every castle security check, every damage report, basically EVERYTHING, had to be signed by him?

Having finished his self imposed quota for the day, the king quietly slipped out of the room, careful not to gain the unwanted attention of his adviser, as he tiptoed his way down the hall. Eventually he crept into a small closet rummaging around for his hidden item. _'Not here, not there either'_ he sighed, _'where in the world'_ suddenly his hand felt a small trinket wrapped tightly in a piece of cloth,"Found it" he quietly cheered withdrawing a small rectangular object. He quickly opened the book he had found the day prior, thumbing through the pages until he reached the chapter he had left off at. _"Chapter eleven; the proper use of sporks."_ The king read aloud for awhile before sighing in irritation. He had found nothing concerning a possible reason as to why the castle staff had acted so strangely the day prior, or how he might be able to reverse the blood tie—if there was such a thing possible. All he had found was pointless rules and regulations regarding napkins and cups. _'There's nothing to do in this place!' _he mentally grumbled, _'Maybe I'll help Wolfram pack for his patrol tomorrow morning, just until Conrad shows up.' _For once he had spotted the document among the stack of haphazard 'urgent' papers or maybe he had simply read through them all until he had came across it.

The Maoh placed the book back in hiding, then tromped through the halls and out the door with an air of confidence about him. If his hunch was correct, the blond brat would be working the stables about now, inspecting his men's gear and going through the mandatory checklist. Only unlike all the other times, the King himself was going to be giving his troops a proper inspection.

He was so absorbed in his mission that he did not notice the icy mud that slickened the courtyard outside. That is until he nearly fell over. He quickly regained his footing noticing the slur of rainwater and dirt and the torrent of water assaulting the land; dripping off his face. _'Was I really that unalert' _Yuri questioned himself feeling the chill of the water for the first time, "It's so c-cold!" He grumbled stomping almost begrudgingly to his destination which was now closer than the palace entrance, _'Why does Wolf have to be all the way out here in this weather?'_

By the time the double black had finally made it out to the stables he was shaking like a leaf, "I-it's t-t-to d-damn cold!" He shouted to no one in particular, his teeth chattering as he threw open the shelters doors. The baseball boy carefully shut the door behind him noticing several soldiers standing at attention in random places. In front of a horse, in front of a pile of saddle blankets, behind half waxed boots, covered head to toe in hay and horse dung. All stood facing their king maintaining a steady salute. They had probably dropped everything they were doing to stand straight for the ruler.

"A-as y-you were!" the Maoh ordered still shivering. He slowly slipped off his wet jacket then made his way around the barn looking for the eighty-something year old prince. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't shoeing horses, or combing their manes, or gathering up saddle gear. "Stupid rain", he kicked over a bucket of oats than made his way to a window knowing Wolfram was nowhere near the vicinity, "W-where's the brat w-when you n-need him!" He crossed his arms trying to draw his body heat closer, peering through the misty window in search of the blond.

The castle looked funny through the streaks the raindrops had left behind. Blurred and colorful, kind of like Wolfram's infamous paintings. He scanned the garden, then a few palace windows. It wasn't until he peered through a tower window that his eyes narrowed. There was something moving and it wasn't a guard, _'Wolfram?' _The salute moved gracefully gliding through the halls with ease as Yuri watched from afar. The king squinted his eyes for a better view and tried to rub the condensation off of the glass in front of him. He could make out the figure more clearly now, but who was it. Gwendel, Murita, Gunter, Yozak? No, he knew that face from anywhere. Dark hair, tall, thin as a rake. "Shori?" He questioned aloud, _'but how?'_

He pondered for awhile before deciding that he'd just have to ask his older brother once the rain let up. There were too many possibilities to count anyway. Maybe the original king was just happy messing with his life?

He sneezed.

"Stupid rain" the king mumbled again rocking back and forth slightly in an attempt to control his shivering. He was still not over the sky's rude awakening; he must have soaked up a gallon of liquid on his way here. He leaned over the windows edge curling himself up as best as he could while he stood, trying to capture his own breath to use as heat. Nothing was working.

The king nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand came swiftly behind him drawing his body close to the stranger in one swift motion, _'murderer!'_ his mind screamed as his hands instinctively reached for a concealed weapon.

"Wimp," The double black stopped his struggling, relieved that it was only his clingy accidental fiancé and not a hired killer after his head. It did not stop him from being frightened by the blonde's over aggressive advancements, however. Especially not after this morning.

"Let me go!" Yuri demanded, but Wolfram only held onto the king tighter.

The blond chuckled, his breath blowing against Yuri's sensitive ears, "You'll catch you death out there."

Before the young ruler knew what was going on the man restraining him was resting a rather hot arm around his stomach, and forcing him to lean back against his chest. Yuri recognized that he should have been throwing a tantrum about now, but the heat felt rather nice. "Warm" He mumbled not realizing he had spoken at all.

"I know" Wolfram whispered, "I am a fire Mazuku after all" Somehow the blond had let go of his prisoner smirking at Yuri's reaction to the loss of his heater, "Take it" the prince said undoing the buttons of his jacket and handing it over to his fiancé, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I uh" Yuri spoke pulling the toasty hot coat over his small frame. It felt like it had just came out of a dryer, "Well I heard your going out tomorrow and-"

"Don't worry about me" Wolfram said teasingly, "I'm not a wimp like you."

"Who said I was worried!" The maoh humphed indigently, "I was merely here on the grounds of a proper inspection."

The blonde's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "You've never done an inspection before. I bet you came out here to meet some girl!"

"W-what. No. No girl. I swear! Um, I, Um. I figured, well—hey that's not the point!" The king stammered trying to figure out why he had came out to begin with.

"You better not be hiding something or I'll spit roast you" the blond threatened causing the king to cringe.

The pair stared at each other in awkward silence for awhile as Yuri burrowed deeper into his borrowed blue overcoat. Just because the warm clothing felt nice, did not mean he liked the blond. Nope. It simply meant that he was too cold to think rationally. At least, that's what the double black told himself. Before long the king had found a pleasant pile of straw to lie down in and the chill that had consumed his body just moments before all but dissipated. The hay felt warm as well, almost as warm as the blonde's jacket. The king contented himself by counting backwards from one thousand in Japanese as he watched the soldiers doing various tasks in preparation for their brief tour of duty. He was especially amused at all the sounds the horses could make. He yawned forgetting how tired he had grown no thanks to Gunter's lectures. The double black let his eyes fall closed and had nearly drifted off when a voice awakened him.

"The rain has stopped" Wolfram said nonchalantly as Yuri's eyes snapped open to observe the blond. He was leaning himself up against a wall and eating a white plum, "You are leaving right?"

"Hey how did you know that!" The Maoh bit out annoyed sitting up in the stack of hay as the offended straws clung all over his body, "What if I want to stay!"

"Judging by your reaction to my question, you don't" the blond deadpanned, "I felt it earlier, the apprehension while you were looking through the window. And I asked if you want to leave and you get defensive." The blond seemed to be talking to himself more so than the Maoh, suddenly the prince's head snapped as if he'd discovered the cure for cancer, "You want to go out and cheat on me you loser! I bet you came here to saddle up a horse and leave!"

"Hey that's not it!" Yuri spoke, but it fell upon deaf ears as he was chased out of the stables, across the field, and through numerous corridors of Blood Pledge Castle. There was no way the king wanted to be burnt. He could already see the flames dancing across the blond's fingers. Wolfram was raving mad and he hadn't even done anything.

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATER!"

"That's not it I thought I saw someone in the tower!"

"So the girls in the tower waiting for you! Why I'll"

"NO, not a girl!"

"Then it's a man!"

"Wolfram I'm not-"

"GET BACK HERE CHEATER!"

* * *

_This update took awhile. I've been busy getting myself enrolled into college. _-.-' _Thanks for all the reviews._

_**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	8. Drag!

He had escaped.

By some sort of miracle the double black had ran straight into his savior, brave, strong, Conrad Weller. Yes, Wolfram's brother was the one who was going to rescue him from the wrath of the blond menace. Completely by accident he had dashed straight into him, making the man fall over and skid across the floor. The blond of course was not far behind, having locked onto his location. He was worse than a heat seeking missile. Yuri knew taking a turn wouldn't stall the prince for long.

"YOU CHEATER!" Wolfram fumed, Yuri could almost swear there was steam blowing out of the blond's nose and ears. There was most defiantly a massive ball of fire flickering in his hands. "Get out of the way Lord Weller!" the blond demanded only to have his brother jump up to protect the king.

"What's going on!" Conrad ordered his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, ready to mount an attack.

"That two-timing wimp-" Wolfram started.

"I didn't do anything!" Yuri screamed.

"He's after some _GUY_! And he's been lying this whole time!"

"I'm NOT-" Yuri bit back only to be interrupted.

"Ai a lovers squabble, I understand" Conrad spoke cheerily, "Wolfram you need to cool your head."

"Like I'd listen to _you_." The blond replied turning to glare at his fiancé, "You cheating wimp!"

"I wasn't cheating!" The Maoh glared back.

"Then who were you going to meet in the tower!"

"I thought, I thought I saw Shori-"

"Shori?" the blond's fireball extinguished itself and an apologetic expression came across the blonde's features, "You're older brother Shori?"

"Ai, I mean, yes."

"But how would he get here without magic?" The blond asked confused, "Did the original king-"

"I don't know" Yuri sighed rubbing his arms as he sat upright, glad that Wolfram was no longer trying to give him third degree burns, "I thought I saw him here-"

Conrad eyed the king worriedly, "Your-Yuri, your brother isn't here, Ulrike would have foretold his arrival if he were."

"Oh yeah" the double black replied not believing he had been so dumb, "It was probably just Geika."

"So you had me chase you not once, but _twice_, around the castle because you saw Murita?" Wolfram spoke, clearly irritated.

"It's not my fault you get jealous so easily." The king said matter-of-factly.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

The blond huffed, hands clenching tightly, "you never get it."

"Get what?" Yuri asked once again.

"OK" Conrad spoke interrupting the couples spat, noticing the clear irritation in his brother's eyes and doubting his ability to contain it, "Wolfram, your fiancé needs to train and I believe you were in the middle of your pre-deployment inspection?"

"Don't tell me what to do Weller" the blond bit out bitterly, "I'm going to do an inspection now." The blond said turning toward Yuri, adjusting his collar back into its proper position as he walked away.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! He was going to kill-"Yuri said praising the ground Conrad walked on.

"You're not out of the woods yet your majesty"

"It's Yuri"

"Right, right, Yuri." He smiled knowingly, "Anyway, due to the rain, we will train in the palace Gymnasium"

"We have a gym?"

"Yes your-Yuri"

"That's so cool" Yuri said noticing the extra sword in Conrad's hands and grimacing as he got back up to lean against the wall; "Do I have to use Morgif?"

"He is your sword" Weller smiled pulling Yuri along through the halls to a previously unexplored area of the castle, "You need to practice with him to get the correct feel. Each sword has a slight different size and weight."

They passed through the passages in silence for awhile until Yuri couldn't stand it anymore. He had to say something, anything. "Why is Morgif so long?" Yuri spoke watching as two giant doors swung open to reveal a huge spacious gym full of all sorts of practice manikins and targets. "You would think that a short sword would be much more suited toward combat" The king trailed off noticing the large array of blades and other weapons lining the room's walls.

"How so?" Conrad asked snapping the king back into focus, although it was apparent that Conrad already knew the answer based on his expression alone. He was only egging him on, seeing how much he had learned. The man handed the saber over to the king watching as he attached it to his hip.

"Well, with a short sword you might be able to step into your enemies guard, and render his long sword useless." Yuri spoke under his breath while messing around with his scabbier, daring his godfather to correct him.

"Ai, that's one advantage but" Weller paused, "A midsized sword like Morgif, if one's properly trained, can be used both mounted and unmounted. So long as you know how to keep someone outside your guard, it all works out in the end."

"UGH" Yuri bit out childishly, "I was really hoping to get rid of this _thing_"

Conrad chuckled a little, "Be careful about insulting him, he might just bite you."

"He's already done that, and I didn't even say anything then." Yuri said glaring at his sidearm while Morgif simply murmured annoyingly.

"Well like I said, it can be used mounted" Weller smiled looking at his king, "And I think it's almost time you learned the basics of Calvary swordsmanship."

"You mean" Yuri backed up. "but you said we'd be using the gym for practice!"

"And?"

"But Weller I have a hard enough time just _riding_ the beast, sure I've gotten better but I still can't gait that well, and now you want me to swing swords around too. What if-"

"We don't say what if in the military."

"But if it bolts"

"That's why I'm training you your-Yuri"

"Great" the king spoke sarcastically under his breath, "Yeah let's just ride a horse around holding a sharp knife in my hands and hope it doesn't throw me and cause me to chop off my own head." By now Yuri was stomping away back toward the door. He didn't want to go to the stables, not with Wolfram still so angry over who knows what. Conrad was supposed to be his retreat, not his death sentence.

"I heard that!" Conrad called out toward Yuri's back causing the king to turn, "Besides it will take awhile to get to that point. Get back here."

"Huh"

"We will be practicing our normal stances until after the wedding. No physical horse training until then. However, the conceptual part of it will begin now." Weller paused, "Now tell me your greatest disadvantage when using a sword on horseback?"

Yuri's brows furrowed in concentration for a bit as he began to ponder aloud, watching the man's facial expressions for hints as to whether he was on the right track, "Well you'd be moving incredibly fast and I suppose that's an advantage in some instances" by now the Maoh was walking back and forth, his feet moving on their own accord " you're on a horse so if someone swung for the animals legs—but then to do that they'd have to get close and risk being trampled—you'd have to swing downward toward infantry, but at chest level for advancing Calvary. I got it!" Yuri spoke finally coming to a conclusion his feet halting abruptly, "You have way less mobility!"

"Good, good" Weller said sternly, "Unsheathe Morgif. Let's get back to the basics"

"But we've done that a million times! Can't we spar?"

"You lost, and what was the agreement we had if you lost the spar last time?" Weller spoke teasingly, taunting the younger male.

Yuri looked up cursing himself, _'Stupid nightmare'_

"ON GUARD!" Yuri quickly perked up putting his sword in front of him, "SLOPPY SLOPPY! PUT YOUR WEIGHT TO THE REAR!" Suddenly Conrad was behind him nudging his body into the proper position.

* * *

"Left Perry!" Lord Weller barked eyeing his godson carefully for any and all faults. Yuri stepped back twisting to the left, his sword gracefully moving with him in one fluid motion.

"Low Guard!" Yuri stepped back into his prior position, sweat dripping down his face, breathing heavily. They had been at it for hours. Hours and hours and hours of parries, guards, cuts, and the like. He hated this kind of training, the sword felt painfully heavy, like a five hundred pound hunk of lead.

"Cross Cut!" The king shifted momentarily letting his weight fall to his forward leg as he extended his limb into the cut.

"AGAIN!" Yuri repeated the action, this time keeping better balance eying his teacher for approval. And then, another order.

"Over Cut!" The king repositioned himself, swinging downward and diagonally, sweating bucket loads as another command rang out.

"Close Guard" The king stepped back into a ready stance, his sword pointed outward, his weapon pulled closer to his hip.

"Now" Conrad said unsheathing his own sword, "Drag!" Weller swung downward in an ax like movement giving Yuri little time to gather his thoughts. The king quickly put more of his weight backward then brought his sword upward, moving in a circular motion. Morgif swung up and under Weller's attack, but the King held back as to not chop his godfather's hands off.

"Training is done" and with that Yuri nearly fell over in exhaustion, barely able to get Morgif back into his scabbier. "You have improved, but your balance needs work." The king was now lying down on his back, without a care in the world, acting as if the hard cold floor he now occupied was a bed, breathing raggedly until his heart resumed its regular rhythm. Weller meanwhile had found a bench to sit down on.

'_Wolfram does all these complex stances. Why am I still learning guards, parries, and cuts- it's been almost a year…'_ Yuri thought while carefully watching his instructor, than decided to just ask flat out, "Why am I not learning anything new?"

"It is more important that you learn the basics with mastery than that you learn advanced skills with no mastery." Conrad replied offhandedly.

"But-"

"A person who knows even three moves by heart can beat a person who knew a hundred but forgot."

"Oh I get it- sort of—"

"Your-Yuri I am teaching you the basics of hand to hand and sword to sword." Weller sighed, "You're always in such a rush. Really after Calvary training you will practice everything until you hone all of these moves, not to mention the basic hand to hand skills we have been going over, instinctively, without making a single mistake. Then we can do advanced things."

Yuri looked up nervously, "That could take awhile."

"I know."

"Years"

"No one said it was easy."

Yuri sat up stretching, hoping to ease away the soreness before he really felt the pain the next morning. He outwardly groaned, two weeks of this. How would he survive? Why had he agreed to this wager to begin with? _'Stupid nightmare'_.

The double black stood to leave only to feel the taller man gripping his shoulder, "Yuri"

"Um, uh, what is it Conrad?" he asked watching as the male turned him around to look directly into his eyes.

"Yesterday, when you fell in the puddle, what happened?"

The double black smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head in thought, "It was nothing really; the water was just really cold." He spoke hoping to fool the elder.

"You're lying to me," Weller spoke sternly, "If something's bothering you, I'm here; I mean you can talk to me."

"Um," the king paused not being able to look into Weller's eyes, "It was nothing."

Conrad looked hurt just slightly but settled on ruffling the king's hair and leaving the room.

* * *

The king tiptoed his way down the hall, watching the torches illuminate the corridors; dancing against the darkness. He had to get to bed before his insane fiancé. But first he had to tuck Greta into her bed, whom had gotten her own room almost six months ago- she wanted to feel grown up. The king had forgotten to bring a book. Greta would not sleep without a story. Sighing, Yuri sat down on the edge of her bed and began to recite the tale of Prince Yamato Take orally.

Perhaps it had not been the best story to tell her, but his mind had been so focused on sword fighting that he had even gone over the stances in his head during dinner. He continued to tell the tale and was half way through when Greta's eyes lit up in excitement.

"A dragon in the sea!" the girl giggled, "Yuri, Yuri what are dragons like on earth?"

"Um, I don't know I've only heard stories of them—the only dragon I've seen is from here."

"Tell more daddy!" The girl giggled, smiling, wanting to hear more about the dragon.

Yuri obliged happily not noticing the time slip by, minute by minute. It had already grown quite late by the time he had finished telling her of how the serpent poisoned the prince and how he had been healed by magic waters.

"That's an interesting story" he could hear Wolf practically smirking behind him causing the double black to pale slightly.

"Oh um," Yuri scratched his head nervously; "It's nothing really."

"I didn't know that your world has such tales Yuri."

"Um, yeah, none of its real." The king said rubbing his head once more, "Well maybe the prince was a good swordsman and that how the legends started."

They sat in tongue-tied silence for awhile as Greta slipped off to sleep. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry" Wolfram finally let out awkwardly, "About chasing you earlier."

Yuri looked up from his spot on Greta's bed slightly worried, '_is Wolfram sick?'_ The royal brat never apologized for anything. He eyed the blond skeptically expecting some sort of trick to unveil itself. "Ok um are we going to go to sleep?"

"You're not trying to kick me out of the bed?"

Yuri shook his head, _'what has gotten into me?'_ And yet his mind and his mouth were not in sync with each other, "No I kinda like it."

Wolfram beamed tugging his fiancé toward _their_ room smiling at his little victory whereas Yuri was about ready to slap himself silly. He had not just said that. He had _not_ just said that. He had _**NOT **_just said that!

'_I'm not gay, I don't think.' _He shook his head trying to clear his befuddled thoughts, _'I'm not gay' _This time he was more firm, _'Just because I like sleeping next to him does not mean I like him. Nope. No way. I'm straight as an arrow. I like girls. I'm not gay.'_

The king sighed sliding into bed and drifting off into a restless slumber, wondering how he had slipped up so bad. He might have had the whole bed to himself otherwise. Wolfram snored and kicked, why would he say it was enjoyable? '_Sleep deprivation, it must be sleep deprivation.'_

_

* * *

_

_More reviews = happy author= motivated author= faster updates…. You don't have to review but it's nice when you do :) _


	9. Fireworks

'_Where am I?' He looked up blinking. 'Everything is so fuzzy'. The double black looked around the dimly lit room. 'I can't see' He sat up only to feel a sharp piercing pain in his forehead, 'Da Ja Vu' he mumbled under his breath noticing a board with a nail protruding from it above him, 'ow'._

_And now somehow his mind flashed him to another zone. "So cold, dark" he sighed looking around once more, 'I'm outside?' He thought gripping the side of his litter gasping in realization, 'I'm on a gurney?'. He peered around horror stricken as toppled house after toppled house revealed themselves to dancing lights. Flashlights. Held by soldiers, soldiers in green with helmets, facemasks, and blue gloves. Thousands of boards twisted in odd directions, roofs collapsed and homes destroyed. A car jutted out of a second story window. 'My house?' He questioned himself mentally peering back but finding he couldn't. No he couldn't control where he looked or what he felt, it was as if it was all preplanned out. 'a memory?'. A soldier came out yelling at him, he turned, he didn't want to look but his body was forced to, he twisted and looked at the soldier. Some men a few meters away held an object wrapped tightly in a red blanket. An object, he squinted his eyes in focus, something, the soldier began to unroll the sheet hastily, something. Things grew blurry and he could hardly see. A light was shining on the blanket, a blanket with lump in it- he looked back down on it trying his hardest to turn away, 'Shori!'_

_He kicked scared out of his mind, no Shori couldn't be NO, he couldn't be dead. 'NO NO NO!' he shrieked fumbling with the bindings around his waist. By now he was screaming and kicking trying to throw himself off the stretcher. There might still be time, maybe, maybe CPR? Maybe healing magic. Maybe-The troops were attempting to restrain him now._

"NO NO NO!" he scream, thrashing and kicking.

"_Calm Down!" something was shouting at him, the soldier maybe the defense soldier? He had to; he had to- "Yuri!" Had he had he given them his name? He struggled, feeling something wrapping itself around him, engulfing him in heat. No he was not going to be restrapped to the litter, "NO!" he shouted once more jerking and struggling for freedom. The corpse was being dragged away, "SHORI! SHORI!" he yelled tears cascading down his face, "Shori!" He stretched his hand out hoping to at least touch the body, but before he could cry out once more, light swallowed up his senses._

* * *

He awoke with a jolt. This was awkward to say the least; Wolfram was leaning over him in bed examining him carefully. He was being cradled, yes cradled, in the blond's arms. "Shhh it's ok Yuri" he could hear the blond murmur, "it's ok". The Maoh backed out of the blond's arms slightly embarrassed, his cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. Had his nightmares really gotten so bad that the prince had noticed? He scooted back to his side of the bed, or at least tried to before the blond stopped him. He could feel Wolfram's concern envelope him and a small push of what must have been some sort of calming magic shrouded him, soothing him slightly. _'How did he-'_

"Yuri what hap-" A gentle voice, something his fiancé rarely used.

"It was just a nightmare" the Maoh snapped not wanting to think about his ghastly vision any more than he had to. Tear drops? "It was just a dream." He repeated while rubbing his eyes- and sure enough there were streaks of salty liquid smeared all over his sleeves. His eyes must have been all puffy and red. Great, Wolf would not shut up about this for ages.

"You were screaming" The prince stated concern mixing in with his normally composed voice, "for your brother." The blond let the double black go; giving him a questioning look that said, 'I want an explanation'.

"I was um?" Yuri mumbled leaning his head up against a pillow and scooting further away from the blond, "I guess I was" he spoke softly, "It's nothing Wolf, let's just um sleep, um sleep is good."

The blond didn't look at all convinced, and sent more waves of calming Mazuku toward him; giving him worried glances. Yuri prayed that Wolfram wouldn't attempt to pry further. Of course, God was not on his side, "It's not nothing and I know it. I can feel it. What happened- "the prince paused, "What happened to you on earth?"

"Um nothing, nothing that I know of anyway." The king sighed rolling away from the blond to face the opposite wall, "It's fine Wolfram. Just a scary dream."

"I know something happened" the blond spoke dryly, clearly irritated at the double black's lack of communication, "But if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." The blond crossed his arms in frustration then turned to face the reverse wall.

'_Wolf's mad but I can't tell him, he'll make fun of me, I mean, it's just a nightmare.'_ And with that the groggy double black fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Wolfram had already left. Yuri had awoken later than usual that morning and found it much to his relief that the blond prince was gone. Unfortunately he had been awoken by Anissina who was practically bouncing around him telling him he needed to test her newest creation. He had little time to protest before he was dragged down the halls by his pajama collar toward the mad scientist's room. He could already feel the pain set in before he was even told what he had to do.

"I based this on something you told me about from earth." Anisinna quipped, happily going about the room grabbing seemingly random things from bins while Yuri was looking left and right for an escape route, "You called it the rambio".

"rambio?"

"Yes the rambio! They make all kinds of sounds and music to listen to!"

"Oh I think you mean the radio." Yuri said sighing in relief, how painful could a radio be anyway? This was going to be easy.

"Sit down in this chair" Anisinna said shoving the double black toward a seat.

"Anisinna why does that chair have straps?" The king asked slightly scared, waving his hands out in front of him defensively, "wha-"

"Stop dillydallying" the inventor spoke sternly shoving the king into the chair and quickly fastening down his arms and legs. The king looked down wide eyed, horror stricken.

"Why are there padlocks?"

"Oh no reason, just to stop you from moving around so much." The girl spoke nonchalantly, "Anyway since Gunter is gone-"

"Gone?"

"Yes he has gone to gather herbs for Gisela. Anyway-"

"That means-"

"Just put this Mazuko concentrator around your head"

"NO LESSONS!"

"Here I'll do it for you." And suddenly an odd looking metal hat was placed upon his skull. "Now I strap this here, and make sure the fastener is snug."

"Can't we-"

"There we go" the red head cheered having finished messing around with the various buckles and knobs of the helmet, "So now we need to attach this tube to the rando."

"Radio!" Yuri corrected eying the tubes that jutted out of his headgear and ran across the floor skeptically, "If I didn't know better I'd swear this was an electric chair-"

"Eleekritic chair?" the inventor asked curiously.

"Never mind" Yuri spoke remembering that giving Anisinna thoughts for deadly inventions was not the best idea in the world. Actually giving her ideas for _any_ invention was a bad idea.

"Ah here it is!" the women exclaimed pulling out an odd looking device that looked nothing like a radio of any sort Yuri had seen, "now I believe that the red tube goes here and the blue here, but it could be reversed, oh well we'll just have to test-"

"What?"

"Here goes nothing" the women spoke connecting the hoses snuggly and flipping a switch, Yuri braced himself, teeth clamped tightly together—awaiting the jolt of pain that was sure to follow. Only it never came. "Ah it was reversed" the women sighed after a few seconds of absolutely nothing happening. The girl quickly went to work on rearranging the hoses as Yuri squirmed in his chair, allowing the leather bindings to chafe his skin. Sweat dribbled down his face as he examined the mad scientist as she got ready to flip the lever once more.

And then it exploded.

The Maoh's ears rung as he looked at the broken invention before him, _'at least the helmet thingy didn't blow up' _he exhaled in relief, _'only the radio or whatever that's supposed to be'._

"I must have configured the-" Anisinna began to mumble under her breath, scratching her chin in thought and pacing back and forth.

"Can you untie me now?"

"but I was sure the-" the women was walking aimlessly back and forth in long strides, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"UNTIE ME!"

"And the-"

"HELLO!"

"Oh yeah yeah," the girl said offhandedly having finally noticed the double black was still restrained, "While you're there I have a few more tests that need to be ran-"

* * *

The double black, wearing nothing but his boxers, sat upright in the uncomfortable bed eying the doctor with apprehension. He had no clue what medications he would need. When he had arrived the physician was frantically examining every inch of him, checking his pulse and reflexes even. He knew for sure he needed ointment in a place he shouldn't need ointment. He was lucky the contraptions hadn't fried the circuitry in his brain.

"Am I correct in assuming you missed your dose yesterday?" Giesela asked casually, eying her patient for any further signs of discomfort. "Anisinna sure did a number on you."

"No kidding," Yuri sighed laying back down on the hospital bed wincing slightly as the sheets rubbed against an exposed burn. "Can't you fix this using your healing powers?"

"I could but-" the women sighed, "I need to save energy for Wolfram's recruit."

Yuri groaned, "But he just left this morning."

"Someone's horse bolted and gave the rider a concussion. And besides, Gwendel is having the whole convoy return; it seems they need to heighten castle security- meaning more troops need to be stationed in the palace."

"But why would the cas-"

"Don't worry about it" the women sighed waving her hand to emphasize her point, "Anyway here's the medicine you skipped yesterday. You're supposed to take it every day for the next two weeks-" the girl spoke confidently unearthing a bubbly greenish brown slime.

"It's that disgusting-"

"Take it" The women demanded harshly, leaving no room for complaints.

"All right all right" Yuri caved, nauseated at the mere thought of swallowing the sickly mixture, "Do you have some-?"

"Now" the women shoved the glass in his hands as Yuri audibly gulped, she meant business. He plugged his nose and quickly downed the syrupy concoction gagging at the taste of it, "All better" The women smiled finding a few seemingly random boxes and withdrawing bottles and vials, "Now take one of these pills as needed for the pain, this jelly is for the burns, and this salve should be applied twice a day plus after bathing to prevent infection for the stitches where we pulled out that piece of, whatever it was imbedded in your foot-" The girl paused, "You might have a hard time seeing that spot on your posterior so you should ask someone else to apply this ointment for you—remember to wash it off exactly five minutes after its application." By now Gisela had stuffed the king's arms full of medications and creams.

Yuri stood up limping slightly as he began to get redressed; his face losing its pigment as the idea of asking someone to help him with the gel finally caught up to his disoriented brain, "Thank you, but there's no way I'm letting anyone rub that stuff there." He finally spoke after slipping on his trousers awkwardly. Trying not to let his right foot make content with the floor.

"But your highness," the doctor whined, "If it is not applied properly and washed off promptly after the set amount of time, it can cause a serious injury."

"Fine, can you apply it?"

"I'm much too busy" Gisela sighed, "Why not have your fiancé-"

"NEVER!" Yuri practically screamed, jumping up and wincing horribly as he landed, nearly falling over in the process.

"Just find someone" the girl spoke aggregately, "And no morning runs or sword swinging until that foot heals up!"

"Fine fine" Yuri said opening up the door to leave, trying not to place any weight on his right leg.

* * *

All he wanted to do was go to his royal chambers, grab the math book he needed to solve problems from to pass his Algebra class on earth, and snuggle under the covers solving equations for the rest of the day. His head was still ringing from the magnitude of the numerous explosions he had been exposed to that morning. The front of his foot held that sort of searing sharp pain that one couldn't completely get rid of. Even though Gisela had numbed it before sewing up the skin he could still feel the pain shoot up his leg with each step he took.

Yes all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the day studying.

That's not what fate wanted however.

Fate had Wolfram stomping down the halls blocking his path and any chance of escape; that is until he spotted his wounded fiancé.

"Yuri!" the blond spoke reaching the double blacks side lightening fast in obvious worry, "what happened?" Wolfram questioned trying to get the double black to lean against him for support. Only the Maoh refused, if not fought the action out right.

"It's fine" The king spoke trying to shove the blond away, "I just need to stay off my feet for awhile."

"Stop being such a wimp and wrap your arm around me!" the blond finally bit out, annoyed at the kings incessant rebellion. "Your foot is-" the blond paused, "Let me see."

"W-What why!" the Maoh bit out indigently, "There's no reason-"

"As your fiancé"

"Ugh here we go again!"

"Wimp!"

"Brat!"

The blond exhaled loudly, looking as if he was trying to rein in his temper, than swiftly scooped the double black into his arms.

Yuri hissed feeling the rough hands touching his burns, he tried to squirm out of the blonds grasp only to earn a deadly glare from his captor, "It was Anisinna" Yuri huffed hoping it would calm the prince down. He felt the weight shift side to side as the blond walked down the halls. "It's just a cut."

The blond walked in silence for awhile, reaching their room a few moments later and plopping the king back onto their bed, "Let me see it"

"See what?"

"Your foot."

* * *

_I am sorry for the slow update. I have been busy lately. _

_OH and this may seem random but when you review please tell me; how many of you on here read/write/enjoy Yaoi in secret? Would you admit it if someone asked? I told this guy and he thinks I'm a freak -.-' He seems to think I need therapy, and I told him that a lot of girls read yaoi stories and such so now he's gonna ask other girls… and I'm willing to bet no one will fess up to it… :P Ahh such is life, the guys will label me as a freak now. -.-' _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this update :) Reviews are appreciated! _


	10. Muggins

The blond had carefully unwrapped the bandages around Yuri's foot, the double black trying his hardest not to cry out in pain. The king could feel the queasiness in Wolfram's actions almost as much as he could feel each unwinding spin of the gauze around his appendage. Eventually his foot was rediscovered from underneath the pile of dressings. The coolness of the outside air causing him to bite his lower lip to stop from hissing.

The blond had stooped down so that his face was hovering over the man's toes, eying the doctor's handiwork carefully. Concern could be seen plainly in the soldier's features, and when he looked up to face the Maoh, Yuri almost gasped. He had never seen the blond so determined, worried, and upset at the same time.

"It hurts" Wolfram spoke chewing on his lower lip, "Don't deny it, I can feel it."

"I think I should take a pill to numb it" Yuri frowned trying to look anywhere except the prince's worried orbs, flinching slightly as the blond's breath ghosted over his stitches, "I'll get it."

"No, stay off your feet" Wolfram said jumping up, "It's the white bottle right?"

"No, I'll get it"

"Stop being such a wimp!" the blond said with new resolve, grabbing the box which had been tossed to the floor when Yuri was thrown onto the mattress before the king could reach for it, "Yuri why are there so many creams?"

The double black's face began to turn cherry red at the thought of Wolfram discovering _that_ salve, "N-no r-reason" he stuttered, "Just give me the pills." Wolfram sighed handing over the bottle obviously peeved by the lack of information, Yuri could only smile and choke down the tablet. "Water would have been nice."

"Oh sorry" the blond said his mind obviously someplace else as he picked up a cylinder of jelly, "Burn ointment" the blond read aloud looking at the tube's label carefully, "You have burns too!" He questioned alarmed.

"Nothing big, just some surface wounds is all. They'll" Yuri tried to calmly explain only to be interrupted.

"SHOW ME!" the prince demanded practically trying to rip the Maoh's clothes off, his hands yanking on the king's collar.

"Wolf ow! I can't take off my OW! shirt with you-"the blond released Yuri's top carefully eying the double black as he removed his clothing. "It's just"

The blonds eyes widened at the long trail of seared skin revealed to him, "Hold still" the blond piped up urgently squeezing a small amount of whitish goo into his hands—before attacking the bare skin before him. Or at least that's what it felt like to Yuri.

"OWWW! Not so hard!" the king grimaced as pain shot up his body.

"Sorry" Wolfram grunted slicking more of the oily substance all over Yuri back, rubbing it deep into his skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Yuri said jumping back as his fiancé began tugging his pants down, "WHAT ARE YOU!" he repeated exasperated, now on the complete opposite side of the bed totally freaked out.

"STOP BEING SUCH A WIMP!"

"PERVERT!" the Maoh accused pointing his finger toward the blond.

The blond's face turned a million different shades of red and he turned away from the double black, "I will admit I have certain _urges_ at times but I would never hur-" he mumbled.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Yuri shouted scared out of his wits of having his trousers yanked off, sitting upright as far away as he could get from the blond.

"Yuri the burns go further down."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"FINE!" Wolfram said disgruntled, "I wasn't even-" he was just about to stomp off when Yuri spoke up.

"Ok, ok—just no funny business ok? And I'm supposed to use a um special cream for that-" Yuri trailed off embarrassed, "It has to be washed and we should just wait until bath time."

"Oh" the blond nodded, picking up his fiance's shirt from off the floor and allowing the king to redress. "If you're not comfortable with it you don't have-"

"Thanks" Yuri smiled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, wondering what to say next_. 'I'm not gay, I only offered cuz, cuz I can't see there and it's hard to reach and it's just a medical thing' _he rationalized noting the unsettling stillness that had permeated the room.

"I could heal up your foot," wolfram spoke slowly breaking the silence, "but then again I have little experience with such jagged wounds and might mess it up. I'm only used to healing up clean slashes made by swords and stab wounds." He sighed, "And the burns. I've never had to deal with those. All the members of my troop have signed a pact with the element of fire. We don't sun burn let alone burn burn. We're fireproof." Wolfram chuckled, looking down and fiddling with his hands, "Well maybe not completely, I still wouldn't submerge myself in lava. I mean you're a water user but you can still drown. Same principle."

"Oh" Yuri paused thinking, "If you can't burn than what's my super power—other than summoning massive water dragons I mean."

"You can go longer than most people without water." Wolfram spoke nonchalantly, "And swim like a fish."

"NO FAIR!" the Maoh whined, "You get some cool power and I get this lame stuff."

"Hey! It took years for me to learn how to swim, and I need MORE water than an average person because my body temperature is higher than most. Count yourself lucky!"

"Oh, swimming came easy for me." Yuri sighed, "Well if the average human can go 3 days without water-" Yuri spoke aloud pondering, "How long can I go without water Wolf?"

"You can go a week, I can't live past a single day."

"Oh" Yuri took a breather, "is that all?"

"Well swimming isn't good for me because it cools my body down pretty fast—just like standing next to fire is bad for you because it heats your body up way to fast."

"Oh, how lame." The Maoh sighed looking up at the ceiling, "You get seasick easily" the king mused putting two and two together, "Wolfram do most fire Mazuku get sea sick?"

"I think so" the blond sighed, "water just doesn't mix well with me to begin with. I even have a hard time swallowing cool water. That's why I like hot tea so much if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, but you want to marry me? A water demon?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" the prince shouted recoiling from the sting of his fiance's words.

"Ok ok" Yuri squeaked trying to protect himself from getting hit by putting his hands in front of his face, "I was just joking around."

"Right. And opposites attract." Wolfram spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, crossing his arms childishly.

"Or kill each other" Yuri mumbled under his breath.

* * *

'_It' so boring!' _Yuri concluded having spent the last three hours in bed. Wolfram wouldn't let him go anywhere. The blond had left earlier, but Yuri doubted he could slip out of the room without getting caught. Knowing Wolfram, he probably had every soldier in the palace on _high-alert_. He was willing to bet that the blond would carry him to the bathroom and hold him while he used the urinal, just to keep him off his feet. Yuri groaned out loud, why hadn't he tucked the etiquette book somewhere nearby? At least reading, _"Chapter 19; Proper Greetings and Titles,"_ would be more interesting than staring at the ceiling. He had already memorized every last crack, chip, and bump above him. _'Maybe I could watch another movie,'_ he thought playing with the hem of his shirt, "I think I brought some anime." He mused out loud trying to remember what he had packed. His thoughts were interrupted however when he heard the door slowly creek open and soft feet padded their way toward him. He could recognize those footsteps anywhere.

"Daddy! Daddy! I was and I though-I thought" his daughter paused catching her breath, obviously winded from running down the halls, "do you want a muggin?"

"Muggin?" Yuri questioned aloud looking around, "You got to be joking."

"But daddy I worked so hard to make them and and…" the girl looked up with puppy dog eyes, begging Yuri to accept.

"Make them?" Yuri said slightly relieved, "So you're not going to mug me?"

"Mug you?"

"Oh it's um nothing, silly earth thing that's all" Yuri sighed slumping back into his pillow, "There are no big strong men around here right?"

"Only papa, and Conrad, and Gwendel, and—" his daughter began to count on her fingers listing off all the soldiers she could remember.

"That's good so what did you make me?" Yuri smiled interrupting the little girl, "Is it a picture or a stuffed animal or-"

"No daddy, if you were listening, I said it was a muggin!"

Shibuya looked at his daughter confused, "Maybe it's better if you show me?"

The little girl smiled pulling a small odd looking ball of bread out from a small paper bag, "See a muggin!"

All of a sudden Yuri was chuckling, "Yes, yes a very flat Muffin!" The double black picked up the pastry grinning, _'who knows how this will taste.'_

"Muggin" the girl corrected slightly peeved, her arms resting on her hips.

"No it's a muffin," the king spoke ruffling her hair with his free hand wincing when she came to climb onto his lap.

"But Murita said it was a muGGin and he had a recipe and everything and he said-"

"That's just like Murita" the double black smirked, "Remember last month when Murita put that-" oh never mind, your much too young.

"But daddy, I want to know!"

Yuri sighed staring off into space, he could remember that incident all too well. It had gone over so wonderfully. The sage had thought it a wonderful idea to slip a gay porn magazine and a half empty bottle of Lube into his room. Wolfram had gone into a fit of rage upon discovering it, and had incinerated all the draperies and just about everything else in the kings chambers. His pajamas had to be replaced along with the royal dresser, a pair of his shoes, the bedding, the mattress, the pillows. The fuming prince had turned the whole lot into ash except the pornography and cherry flavored lubricant which he had shoved into the king's face as evidence of his unfaithfulness—after burning up whatever he had run across while searching for the _'cheating wimp'_. Of course Yuri had denied ever having read such a lewd magazine and the blond would have none of it. He had been chased around the castle all night before Ken confessed to it, laughing his butt off at his prank. Wolfram still suspected that Geika was just covering for Yuri and that the _'naked picture book'_ was in fact his all along.

He shuddered at the memory noting that his daughter was waving her hands in front of his face trying to recapture his attention.

"YURI LETS PLAY GO!"

"Oh um", The double black grinned letting her words register in his mind, "Prepare to lose!"

"I think I'm the one who's supposed to say that daddy." The girl jumped out of the king's lap, making the king grimace once more, and quickly gathered the board and pieces into her arms, a look of seriousness crossing her face.

* * *

"I brought some food for-" Wolfram stopped mid-step nearly dropping the tray full of bread and soup in his arms; watching his fiancé and daughter playing a strange game on the bed together, "Mind if I watch?"

The double black nearly sulked when he heard the blond walk in, _'so much for practice' _he mused. He knew Wolfram would be more than eager to learn to play. The brat was always interested in finding something to kick his butt in, but not this time. No, this time he was going to put Wolfram in his place. He looked down at the board wondering where Greta had placed her stone than spotted it, _'good just two moves to win'_. He absentmindedly smirked, _'victory'. _

The king set his stone down skillfully, attempting to replaster on his best poker face. He sat back watching his daughters eyes furrow in focus, so long as she didn't see it. The double black was so concentrated for a moment that he had almost forgotten the blond was there. That was until he heard the tray plop down on a small nightstand beside him. He could smell the stew—sweet, spicy, salty, tangy. He never knew quite how to describe Shin Makoku cuisine. He didn't even know where the meat came from, or the fruits, and had been more than surprised a few times. What looked like a long blue carrot tasted like a red hot jalapeno pepper. Apparently it was supposed to be eaten around, not consumed. His tongue had burned for hours. He would have to ask what the ingredients were before he dug in. The only thing he knew was safe was the bread. Even the bread had a weird taste when compared to earth. It wasn't made of wheat but instead was formed from some kind of plant that looked like a mutated piece of corn fused with a potato.

"Daddy it's your turn!"

"Oh" the double black smiled pulled out of his wandering thoughts, noticing the blond's eyes looking at the board quite carefully. Yuri picked up a black pebble from his tray trying to remember what his final move should be when he was interrupted.

"Yuri, how do you tell the different pieces apart?" the blond asked curiously leaning over in observation.

"Oh there's no difference"

"But then-"

"Shh I'm trying to think" the Maoh let out trying to rein in his thoughts, _'so if that's there, and then, she must have moved there, so, yes I see, I move there.' _The king at last placed the piece on the correct intersection grinning ear to ear, "I win"

"NO FAIR!" Greta whined suddenly bouncing up and down making the king cry out in pain from the unexpected movement.

"Shh calm down Greta, papa will beat daddy for you ok?" the blond spoke soothingly eying Yuri somewhat sympathetically, "I'll get another pain killer for you." He blond walked back to the cabinets pulling out a horse sized tablet than grabbed a cup of what appeared to be tea off the night stand beside him. Yuri accepted the offering and swallowed thickly, even with the bitter flavored liquid, he still had a hard time downing the pill.

"Thanks" Yuri spoke handing the no empty cup back to the blond, watching as Greta left announcing she was bored and was going to go help Gwendel sew a stuffed puppy dog. Upon her departure the king promptly exhaled deeply in relief, perhaps now he could postpone the game.

"So are you hungry?" the blond spoke smiling sitting down carefully on the bed and beginning the long process of unlacing his boots. "I brought some chowder, bread, tea, and muggings from the kitchen."

"Muggins" Yuri laughed once more, "Let me guess Murita told you-"

"How did you-"

"They're muffins" Yuri said trying to hold back a laugh, "A mugging is well basically getting beat up and robbed."

"Oh" the blond's face looked momentarily bemused, "Have you ever-"

"No, I haven't ever been mugged" Yuri smiled much to the relief of his fiancé, "I think I'll take some soup—it's not super spicey or sour or something right?" he asked suspiciously, "like that carrot looking thing."

"No, no. It's a chowder, made from mussams, like shellfish on earth, only well just taste it." The prince said awkwardly, watching as Yuri reached over to grab a bowl and spork.

Yuri made an interesting face and he carefully sipped the broth, hot, sour, sweet, spicey, salty, he had no words to describe what he was tasting. It felt foreign on his tongue, strange, not bad, but not good either. In other words, it was like a host of other Shin Makoku foods—just strange tasting, but edible all the same. Before long Yuri had ate half a bowl, purposefully avoiding little purple bits that he had found to be sour. The blond sat next to him eating much more elegantly, never letting so much as a drop fall out of his spork. Yuri was by comparison eating like a pig, letting food fly everywhere. He was not used to eating soup with a spork or even a spoon. He was much more used to eating liquidy things by tipping the bowl and sipping, but here it was frowned upon, something he had learned the hard way. Remarkably the bowl was still half full when the king set it down. He wasn't that hungry.

"You're all messy" the blond stated regally, "can't you eat properly wimp?"

"I'd like to see you eat with chopsticks." Yuri replied, "Oh wait I have, wasn't that fun?"

The blond huffed indigently, "That's different."

"Oh" Yuri said mockingly, "So I was born and raised here all my life and should know-"

"Ok ok I get your point" the blond bit out in defeat, "But still wouldn't it be nice to take a bath?" and with that Yuri paled remembering what he had given the blond permission to do earlier. It's not like Wolfram hadn't touched there before during his forced cleanings, but this time, well, _'no'_ he mused, _'It's the doctor's orders nothing else.'_

* * *

Desole d'avoir pris si longtemps mais j'ai dû faire face à des problèmes familiaux ces derniers temps.

Merci,

_hmdangel, eclst, Miyuki Meiru, AshleyTangerine, BIGGEST WOLFRAM FAN EVERRRRRRR, DarkAkuma808, xYuuri, damnstupidpennames, hana-to-mame, shie0917, Wolfie von Bielefeld, rina, labyrinthe,Buzzbug82, trini21, issm, Jollyrandom_

Vous êtes sensationnelle


	11. Dolkineberries

It was early morning by the looks of things. Yuri could barely see and really didn't want to; he stuffed his head further into the pillow as more cold cream fell on his back with a splat. He really didn't like his massages he had told himself repeatedly, he only enjoyed the soothing comfort that followed because of the medicinal herbs in the ointment. The burns themselves were nearly healed, only a slight sore spot remained on his back. It would be irritated all day long as his clothing rubbed against his wound.

As much as the king hated to admit it, Yuri had gotten used to Wolfram's touches. It was a part of the routine now. For the past week Wolfram had been fussing over his injuries excessively. He had taken on the role of his caretaker and as such saw it necessary to rub burn gel on his entire body, including his posterior, twice daily. Yes, Yuri had gotten used to his touches, but it didn't mean he like them. Not one bit. He tried to imagine girls rubbing his back with the soothing cream. Skinny girls with big boobs and squealing high pitched voices. He tried to imagine it, but it was hard to imagine it. He had only seen two porn videos in his entire life, and only one of those actually counted as porn. The first one was in his sexual education class. It was a video detailing the parts and mechanisms of heterosexual intercourse. They weren't even real people, just animations. The second was a video he had stumbled across one day while looking for episodes from some anime or other. He had been in junior high at the time and was utterly fascinated by it. Up until that point he didn't even know what masturbation was, only that it felt good when his dick rubbed against his jeans. He didn't understand why people rented tiny closet like spaces for just an hour at a time. He was about to click on another video when he heard his parents unlatching the front door. Needless to say he was off that PC faster than he could blink his eyes. The fear of getting caught had haunted him in his dreams for at least a week afterward. He had a sneaking feeling that Shori had known, as his older brother knew more about computers than anyone at the time, and Yuri hadn't even erased his browsing history. At least if he had known he didn't find the need to embarrass him by bringing it up. Or perhaps Shori had thought that he himself had been sloppy after viewing the material.

By now the king could feel Wolfram's hands working deep into his shoulder muscles. He relaxed a little not even realizing he was tense. _'It's a beautiful woman, and she's giving me a massage.' _Only his mind wondered, _'Wolfram's hands feel so nice.' _ He shook his head try to clear his thoughts, unintentionally stiffening up causing the back rub to stop.

"What's wrong with you?" The blond questioned intently, "You've all stressed out."

"It's just, um" Yuri paused, "I didn't sleep well." A white lie, but hopefully it would slide.

"Oh" the blond paused, "Did I-"

"Not as bad as usual" Yuri paused rolling over to face the blond, feeling Wolfram's eyes burn worried holes into his stomach. "I had my stitches pulled—I can walk you know."

"Hmm" the prince hummed seemingly in his own thoughts, "Hey Yuri?" he hesitated sitting down on the bed. "Would you- would you kiss me?"

" What? NO!" Yuri jumped up, "How many times must I tell you I'm NOT GAY!" by now he was pacing around furiously with clenched fists, ignoring everything.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE WITH ME IF YOU WON'T EVEN-" Wolfram fumed his eyes growing dangerously heated.

"HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED T O KNOW THAT-"

"YOU'RE JUST A SELFISH WIMP!"

"Not a wimp" Yuri stated doing his best to calm down, "I didn't know okay?" His teeth were clenched tightly and he was nearly hissing out his reply, trying his hardest to keep himself in line.

"This god damned excuse again." Wolfram was now fuming waving his arms around in exasperation, "Didn't know. Didn't know. You slap me, you challenge me AND WIN, you give me a bloody dagger. THAT'S TOO MANY DIDN'T KNOWS TO BE COINCIDENCE YOU CHEATING WIMP!"

"I'm sorry" Yuri paused, "I just don't like guys that way," Yuri spoke having nearly recomposed himself, letting his breathing even out.

And with that Wolfram uncoiled faster than a spring and attacked him, or rather his lips, shoving his tongue deep into Yuri's mouth. Doing more than he'd ever done before. And to his own surprise, Yuri leaned forward. Of course he quickly sobered up, backing away_. 'This is so wrong. I only, I only reacted that way because, because I've never really kissed a girl with tongue before so- yeah I'm defiantly not gay.'_

Wolfram pulled away disappointedly, "You're all confused" he sighed walking away from the double black, "I guess, I guess you need time to learn to stop thinking."

"If I stopped thinking I'd be dead." The king replied inhaling deeply making an attempt to stop himself from killing the blond for ever doing such a thing—all the while trying to will the taste of foreign saliva out of his mouth. If he thought it wasn't there, then maybe he wouldn't taste it. _'That kiss was so-so"_ Yuri blushed at his own thoughts than quickly reprimanded himself, _'It was disgusting._'

"I'd keep you alive."

"What, no. Stop it. Ugh" Yuri spoke anxiously, fidgeting where he stood, trying to find a way out so that his head wouldn't explode. He had to stop thinking about it. "I'm, I'm going to the temple!" Yuri bit out having formulated his plan quickly and luckily the blond didn't pursue. Wolfram looked hurt, angry, sad? Yuri didn't know. He grabbed his trousers off the nightstand hopping around as he left the room and got redressed at the same time.

* * *

Yes, he had a great plan and he knew only Murata 's stuff could help. After all, only a pervert like him would have what he needed. He looked around the temple suspiciously keeping a wary eye on his surroundings. The last thing he needed was for Ulrich or Shinou to spot him snooping through Ken's private belongings. And there was no way he wanted to know what would happen if Ken himself walked in. At long last he judged the coast as clear and darted across the hall ducking as quickly as possible into the Sage's room. He had no idea what it was Ken did all day, but he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't all magic and voodoo.

"Where is it?" he whispered to himself opening up various drawers and bags, letting tighty-whities, glass vials, ancient dust coated books , odds and ends, fly in every direction. He must have emptied every storage container in the vicinity in his mad attempt at finding the golden ticket. "Condoms!" He spoke aloud jumping back a good foot away from the pile of miscellaneous objects, _'why in the world would Ken keep condoms that were out of the package, wait a minute are they used? EWWWWWW!_'

As disgusting as it was, he knew he was nowhere near his target. But where? Where hadn't he looked? He overthrew the blankets, and then the pillows, and then out of desperation lifted up the mattress. _'BINGO'_

He had hit the jackpot. There must have been twelve of them there. A whole dozen dirty magazines. Yuri practically ripped open the cover of the first booklet he got his fingers on, landing on a random page. Women, yes women. _'I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight.' _He mentally barraged himself eying the photographs with eagle eyes, taking in every detail and imperfection. _'What do I do after this?' _The king hadn't really thought out his plan, he only knew that he had to start thinking about women and quickly. His thoughts had almost gone too far to the other side of the fence, probably because Wolfram didn't let him leer at women and he was still a virgin. He was reacting to the physical stimulation—no different than sitting on top of a dryer. That's why he had responded to the kiss the way he had. It was just his raging hormones, and how did teens get rid of those, porn. Porn was the answer, Yuri had told himself, because that's what Ken and Shori and every old pervert dumping change into vending machines at the bars in Tokyo turned too.

He gripped the magazine tightly looking for a place to hide it as voices drew closer to his location, _'shit.' _No, no, no he could not be caught by Ken and god forbid if Ulrik—he was desperate by now frantically rummaging for a hiding spot. And then, the door swung open.

"I thought I heard—Um Shibuya?" the sage asked before a devilish smirk crossed his face, "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh it's nothing really, I mean, well would you look at the time." Yuri said, "I have to go now-"

"Shibuya there's no clock in my room."

"Damn it."

"Well well? Really Yuri, all you had to do was ask. You turned my whole room upside down. Do you realize how long it will take me to clean this?"

"Gomen, I uh, I think um where's the restroom?"

"What? You got to be joking, if you gotta jerk off go out into the woods, the whole damn temple will hear you."

By now Yuri had gone through seventeen interesting shades of red, his cheeks blushing madly at having been discovered, by Murata of all people. He decided that since he was caught red handed anyway, he might as well take a few more booklets and grabbed a playboy out of the stack.

"That one is so-so Ken grinned, I didn't know you were Bi."

"WHAT! No I'm straight!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

" …" Yuri opened his mouth then closed it, only to find the words a few seconds later, "I'm not gay or bi or any other weirdo freak!"

"Ouch" Murata spoke scoldingly, "If you're fiancé knew you were jerking off to those" he jestered toward the kings hands, "and heard that-"

"You wouldn't"

"Watch me"

"BUT THAT'S BLACKMAIL! You can't I mean I don't think you can blackmail a king…" Yuri passed back and forth his urge to do anything completely gone, magazines dropping to the floor. He had succeeded in some round about odd way, he was no longer thinking about Wolfram. No, he was trying to find ways to assassinate gieka, but what would the use be anyway? He'd just be reborn with his memories.

"You're lucky you're soul refuses to forget or I'd"

"You'd what kill me?" Murata chuckled, "Let me guess you came here because Wolfram was fighting with you."

"N-no!" Yuri bit out a bit too harshly blowing his cover.

"You're still not good at lying." The sage smirked, "Love quarrel ay?"

"It can't be LOVE because I'm not gay. It's a fight between friends."

"Right."

"Ugh you know what, forget it."

"In all my years I've discovered that spending time with the person who you hate most makes everything better." The sage sat back on his disheveled bed grinning, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh really?" Yuri asked sarcastically, "how?"

"Just does." Murata smiled, "I think you and your _friend_ should go out and take a walk or something."

"No way, that JERK-"

"That's okay I'm going to tell him all about your little adventure toda-"

"FINE!" Yuri huffed, wondering what in the world he had gotten into. Murata playing matchmaker with blackmail hanging under his nose could not be a good thing. And worst of all he was trying to hook him up with a _BOY._

* * *

When he had opened the door to the library he had know Wolfram would be behind it, Weller had said he would be after having swung his sword for an hour at practice, and sure enough there he was. The soldier was sitting down in a big old couch, his legs crossed over, reading a book of some sort. His blue uniform was crisper than normal and Yuri realized that the prince probably hadn't gotten dressed until a few moments ago. Yuri stepped closer holding his breath, trying to find the correct words to say in order to keep himself out of trouble. He really, really wanted to murder Ken about now.

"I think we ought to take out horses out for a breather." Yuri begrudgingly spoke masking his distaste of the very thought of doing anything with Wolfram as best he could. He was trying his hardest to distract himself and forget what had happened that morning entirely, willing it back into the farthest reaches of his mind, "If I don't get out and ride Ao is going to get lazy and stubborn and fat."

"He's not the only one." The blond muttered to himself somewhat cynically.

"Hey what's _that_ supposed to mean!" The king bit out defensively already in a bitter mood, "I'm skinny!"

"For now" the soldier chuckled to himself causing the king to relax if only slightly, "I think I would like a _ride_ as well."

"Oh so we'll go out today. I think we should visit the nearby village-" Yuri rushed, trying to get this whole thing over as quickly as possible.

"What?" the blond looked momentarily confused most likely lost in a daydream, "Oh yeah, yeah go to our usual spot a-hum."

"Why are you so-"

"It nothing nothing." the blond exhaled his breath slowly, "It's just your so clueless and wimpy."

"What do you mean clueless? AND I'M NOT A WIMP!" the king spoke confidently.

"Your arm muscles say otherwise-"

"Hey! I'm really strong."

"Says the guy who got his ass kicked by Weller."

The double black turned away with a huff, trying to disregard the blond's words, _'He's only trying to rile me up.'_

"Anyway" the prince piped up, "Why don't we stop by the arsenal, I have an order of swords to pick up anyway for the recruits."

"Sure sure." Yuri smiled playfully, "And we can go swimming in the river afterwords."

The blond backed away looking appalled at the very idea of getting sopping wet with icy water for no reason what-so-ever in the middle of spring. "N-no way!"

"Well there's no way I'm going to some boring old weapons factory when there is so much other stuff to do." Yuri crossed his arms childishly, "I'll go with you to the sword smith's if you go with me for a quick dip."

"Deal" the blond spoke through grated teeth.

* * *

Ao was more than happy to escape his imprisonment by the looks of things. When Yuri had whistled for the horse to come over from the other side of the pasture, the thoroughbred had galloped excitedly the entire way over to meet his rider. He was a beautiful black stallion, a rare variety, and still gentle enough for a beginner like Yuri to ride. By now the horse was just inches away from the king, sniffing him thoroughly, searching for candy bars and other miscellaneous consumable items of interest. He exhaled deeply blowing snot all over Yuri's clothing, seemingly in disapproval, not finding as much as a blue carrot on his rider.

Yuri could only smile as he picked up the saddle blanket and began strapping down his gear to the beast who had given up his search. He could still remember the first time he had called Ao over from the pasture. The horse had spotted his half eaten piece of fruit, and had nearly knocked him over in his desperate attempt to steal the food from the greenhorn's hands. Luckily Conrad had intervened. That entire trip had been a nightmare. He had put the saddle on backwards from the very start and had been scolded accordingly. Then, once he had fallen off half a dozen times while attempting to mount the monster, he had finally been able to keep himself upright with the thing walking. But that was not meant to last. By some stroke of rotten luck, Ao had discovered his calling. The stallion found it a great deal of fun to steer away from where he was supposed to go no matter how hard Yuri yanked the reins. He kept straying from the other horses –on the road where they were meant to be—to eat anything that he could reach. The stallion had blazed a new trail, slowly, by walking and munching his way through some sort of field full of grain. Yuri didn't quite know how the horse could devour so much with a rod of metal stuck in the back of his teeth, but he did. After awhile, almost predictably, the horse would get spooked not seeing any of the other pack animals nearby and trot his way forward looking for the rest of the group. It had been a particular sour experience for the king as he still did not know how to post or even what posting was at the time. Instead he had held on for dear life as his butt took a rather unpleasant beating. Once the other horses were in eyesight, Ao would canter then slowly ebb back into a walk- munching away once more; eating anything green he came in contact with until he needed to play catch-up again. The farmer, he recalled, had been less than pleased. But then again, what farmer in their right mind would be happy knowing that someone's horse had trampled through their still half grown fields and ate everything in site? Gunter of course had arranged it so that the man was given a handsome payment in exchange for keeping his yap shut about the incident. Even in Shin Makoku celebrities and politicians had to deal with public relations.

To add insult to injury he remembered refusing to dismount due to a problem in his nether regions. Apparently not knowing how to post had been a great way to accidentally masturbate himself. Wolfram had thought he'd done it on purpose and he hadn't heard the end of it.

Yuri outwardly chuckled at the memory as he tried to get the bit into Ao's stubborn mouth, "At least you don't eat while we travel any more, well most of the time." the king spoke aloud earning a weird stare from the blond prince who was saddling up his own horse beside him rather roughly.

"You did have a rather hard time controlling his stomach ay?"

"No kidding" Yuri smiled patting the side of the horses rather large belly smiling as he swung his foot into the stirrups, "This pig will eat everything if given the chance."

"I wouldn't call him a pig." Wolfram smirked, "He is nobility, a thoroughbred war horse."

"Right, because obviously soldiers need a horse that will eat everything and anything. What a great strategy, starve the enemies out by ingesting all of their crops!" Yuri was chuckling while the blond could only smile. Perhaps things were smoothing over between them.

"Cavalrymen ride a lot better than you and would put a horse like that in his place rather quickly. You on the other hand can't even stop him from snatching up dolkineberries on the trail. You're such a wimp."

"No I'm not" Yuri instinctively replied, "Besides he stopped doing that last time I rode him."

"Probably because there were none left to be eaten!" Wolfram laughed in good cheer swinging up onto his own horse and waving his hands so that the guard would open the gate.

* * *

The trip there had been rather uneventful with neither of them speaking a word the entire way there. They had arrived at their destination within the hour. A small dingy looking shack. A place that looked like it was run by thugs and organized criminals; certainly not an armory of the Great Demon Kingdom. The place was dirty beyond belief, and men covered head to toe in grime and filth sat outside the run down building sipping what looked like whiskey and rum. None of them had a lock of hair and all of them had a backward snarl to them. Big tough brawny men reeking of sweat and ash-mildew and booze. The king dismounted worriedly eying the place in suspicion.

"Are you sure this is the spot?" the king timidly asked the prince not wanting to be heard by the giants out front.

"Of course" the blond spoke nonchalantly, counting out gold pieces as he walked toward the building; not paying attention to anything around him, "I've should have enough to pick up the order." The blond was muttering, seemingly taking mental notes, as he stepped into the workshop, urging the king to follow. Yuri hesitated, hearing bangs, curses, and clatter coming from within. But, noticing the intoxicated men beside him, decided it would be best to follow. At least Wolfram had a knife on him.

The king looked around on edge stepping into the bustling shack half expecting the roof to cave in on him then and there. And then, suddenly, warmth flooded his senses. The king couldn't see how Wolfram could stand not peeling off his jacket as the sweltering air began to engulf him. Yuri was already trying to yank off his undershirt! It was as if he had walked into an oven turned up to its maximum setting or perhaps stepped onto the very sun itself. His face must have been a dark shade of red, and he could already tell his deodorant was not going to hold up to the heat.

And then came the soot. First it targeted his eyes causing them to water up and most likely turn puffy and red. Before he had time to react the dust assaulted his nose causing him to sneeze, then charged into his mouth making him want to gag. He coughed hoarsely doing his best to cover his nose with a handkerchief from his pocket. Only the dust found every opportunity to puncture holes in his defenses- exposing every gap and open crevice. By now his nose was filling with snot in an effort to fight off the enemy. Everything was darkened and stained, smudged and soiled by the relentless smoke and ashes of the big burning fires. Huge orange glowing monstrosities on the far side of the room, constantly being fueled and stocked up to add to the blistering heat.

He watched amazedly as men scurried like rats shoveling what looked like coal into a giant furnace, while others madly poured molten steel out of what appeared to be a giant caldron. And besides the fires there were hammers swinging up and down creating nonstop clatter- red hot pieces of iron near dripping as workers pulled the new molds out with tongs. Smashing, grinding, melting, pouring, mixing, and none of them stopping. It was like observing an ant farm, every person having a task to do. He saw men sharpening up the freshly made blades in a rush, trying to fill out the orders as best as they could but having no time on their hands to do so properly. Their hands marred with obvious cuts and slashes, a lifetime of scars and stitches. What appeared to be a manager walked by with a clipboard questioning each man. Perhaps he was quality control. Yuri watched the big boss toss a weapon to the ground barking madly at a poor employee and sending him out the door crying. The man had most likely been fired. Yuri could not believe that such a gigantic burly man with ten-thousand scars had been crying.

All the while Yuri did not realize he was standing in the middle of it all, interrupting the flow of traffic, gaping at everything he saw. That is until Wolfram grabbed him harshly, dragging him along to a room off to the side. Somehow he had failed to notice the hole in the wall to his left. He quickly scurried inside as Wolfram shut the door behind them. And at last, silence. Somehow, the room muffled the outside racket.

The space was bare except for a small desk with an inkwell and what appeared to be a secretary jotting notes down with her quall- so intent on her work that she had hardly noticed their arrival. She was a skinny young lady with bright red hair and piercing blue eyes. Or at least it appeared that way. Yuri could barely see through the thick sludge and dust particles floating about the room—not to mention the tears showering his eyeballs trying to ward off the soot. He sneezed.

"The Royal Guard requires five fine blades to be made by the Master himself." Wolfram spoke with an air of authority placing his hands on the table and attempting to make eye contact, "Payment will occur at the time for pick up in solid gold pieces as per usual." Yuri could only stare. How in the world was Wolfram so composed when he himself felt like he'd just stepped into a tent full of tear gas?

"What types?" The women had asked barely glancing up from her paperwork as she wrote more notes or whatever it was she was writing down, "You do realize these swords take up to a year-"

"Yes, we want to best of the best to protect the Maoh. Now as for the types, two cutlasses and three broadswords." Wolfram replied offhandedly, as if he'd done it a thousand times over.

"Very well" the women said busily writing still more notes, "Fill out the forms to your left, the payment would total" she paused calculating the cost in her head, "Close to 15,000".

"Deal" Wolfram spoke gruffly, although Yuri could tell that the blond thought he was getting ripped off, yet didn't feel like arguing, "I also require one-hundred-and-fifty high grade long swords."

"Factory made?" the women asked dryly.

"Correct" Wolfram spoke walking back and forth.

"And what unit emblem should be stamped on these?" the women spoke curtly, sharp and to the point. She was all business.

"Standard infantry, 11th division. I am also picking up five specialty swords ordered five months ago under the codename orange bearbee."

"All right then, high grade went up to 79 per blade by the way." the women spoke indifferently, "Just sign here, and show me the royal seal to purchase and pick up large quantities of military equip-"

"Yuri" Wolfram said turning around smiling—toothfully, slyly, almost teasingly, "Since I hate bureaucracy you will be handling this part." the blond spoke tossing the bag full of coins to his fiancé then shoving him forward to face the terse women.

"What? I've never done this. Hey, don't leave. STUPID BRAT!" Yuri near screamed as the eighty year old prince walked toward the exit not even phased when the king unsuccessfully tried to grab him.

"I'm a soldier not a politician." the blond spoke stiffly toward the double black as he opened the door. "You can handle it."

"BRAT!" the king repeated angrily as the door swung shut; knowing Wolfram probably couldn't hear him over the noise outside, before embarrassingly putting his hand over his mouth upon noticing the red haired woman giving him a hard look.

"I am assuming you have the proper documentation needed-"

"What do I have to sign?" the king asked irritated.

"I am afraid you don't understand, I require documentation signed by the Maoh or at bare minimum the Secretary of War."

"Right" Yuri sighed irritated, "What do I have to sign."

"No you see-" the girl spoke sternly only to be interrupted.

"I AM THE MAOH!"

"Right." the girl looked at him skeptically, "Prove it."

"Give me the papers and I'll sign them." He bit out exasperated, _'That sneaky brat, making me deal with this. That no good, he was tricking me the entire time! Forget a dip in the river. He's going swimming for the next six hours followed by a boat ride!'_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, I had to visit a family member in the ICU. The doctor's think he's going to be ok and when I left he was breathing on his own at least. I can only imagine the debt he's going to get dumped on him. That's why I hate going to the doctor. Too much money. I think I had a heart attack or two or three, for real, and I was too scared to call the ambulance cuz they charge who knows what for the ride and who knows what the hospital would charge so I just downed a few aspirin pills and eventually it went away and it happened again a few months later so I just did the same thing… and if I racked up medical debt I'd have to drop school :( I'm hoping it was just a panic attack but IDK it wouldn't surprise me at all if I have a heart defect seeing as I'm a crack baby and heart defects occur in a lot of us. And there's no way I can afford all the testing for that. Maybe in a month or so I'll have saved enough money to get health insurance for even a couple months. Oops im ranting, lol._

_I personally think this update sucks, but please review anyway :)_


	12. Bloody Nose

He came out coughing, eyes puffy and red, cloths covered in grime. He was carrying a bundle of swords wrapped up in some sort of brown cloth, and clearly struggling to do so. Oh he was defiantly going to kill the blond. No, killing him would be to kind. Yuri was going to rip the prince's soul to shreds and destroy any chance of him being reincarnated. After all the mucus left his throat that is.

"_Prove it" _the memory danced in his head, "_I require more proof." _He had no idea that it would be so difficult just to sign a pile of paperwork! _"I need a thumbprint, birthmarks, use your maroku." _And he thought being a double black would be enough.

Yuri no longer cared if he looked like an idiot as he dragged the weapons around, stumbling past drunks and peasants. He was just glad to be out of the sweltering heat and soot and screaming lady's room. He was going to murder Wolfram, just as soon as he found him that is. Normally his _'fiancé' _would be attached to his hip about now, yelling at him for cheating. He must have known how angry the king was going to be after this ordeal. That was the only possible explanation. The double black had gone a good 200 yards away from the factory when he decided he needed a break. He felt disgusting, he could feel the ashes in his hair, the folds of his clothes, clinging to his sweat slicked skin. He must have looked like a chimney sweep. He really, really needed a shower.

The king sighed looking around for a good spot to rest. There was a farm house or barn or something that he could lean against, but he would rather not intrude. Some people didn't take kindly to trespassers, and others would smother guests with their hospitality. He groaned, there wasn't a bench anywhere nearby or even so much as a barrel or log he could use as a chair. Just tall grass, or grain, a barn and the arms factory behind him. Yuri finally settled on sitting along the side of the road thinking it would be a good enough spot to wait for the blond menace, but upon feeling the cool tall grass decided laying down might be even better. And so he rested, sprawled out, loving every inch of the cool foliage around him. Green and wet, soft and cold. He had never realized how much he'd loved grass before that moment. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths, relishing the crisp fresh air around him. This air wasn't dry and hot, stuffy and dust filled. It had life to it, it felt rather nice.

He heard something clacking on the dirt road next to him, growing steadily closer, but he chose to ignore it. It was probably just a sales person peddling their wares. Besides if they were any real threat he had a package full of swords beside him. Yuri felt too contented to be bothered to move. He had almost fallen asleep by the time the clacking had come to halt, somehow eerily close to his position. And then, he heard something land on the ground with a thud, perhaps a rider dismounting a horse. Whoever it was was way too close for comfort. Yuri's eyes snapped open, his hands reaching around for a saber. Footsteps drew steadily toward him but Yuri couldn't see past the tall thick grass or grain or whatever it was without sitting up. Of course he was to afraid to sit up, instead hoping that the person would walk past him as his breath instinctively drew shallow. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight with one of those drunkards from the armory.

"Hey wimp!"

He should have known, Yuri sat up trying to dust off his clothes, but the effort was futile. Instead of cleaning his clothes he had successfully smeared the dirt deeper into the fibers of his school uniform. "NOT A WIMP!" he shouted picking up the swords from the ground as he stood up, "I was taking a nap"

No sooner had he finished speaking when Ao came slowly alongside him, stopping to chew small strands of grass, before bending over and blowing snot all over the top of his head. The stallion started rubbing slobber all over his body with his tongue, as if he were a saltlick. The horse was clearly annoyed; pushing him this way and that with his head, trying to get him to stand up, but making it near impossible to do so. Finally Yuri just grabbed onto the horses mane and used it as leverage to climb up to his feet. Ao didn't seem to like that much and huffed in disapproval.

"Hello Yuri? Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh um," the king paused before comprehension dawned on him, "You brat why didn't you just bring the damn paperwork!" He fumed.

"It's not my fault Greta spilled juice all over it."

"Then you should have wrote up another one for me to sign!" By now Yuri was pacing, trampling over the long green grass, eyes livid with anger, hands clenched at his side. Ignoring the itchy prickly grain that had made its way inside his trousers.

"I-It's not that easy!" Wolfram stammered, slightly scared of the much younger double black who seemed to be throwing a tantrum. And rightfully so. The king lunged toward the blond grabbing his shirt collar as they both fell down onto the dirt road to begin a wrestling match.

Yuri was on top of the prince, holding him down with one hand while trying to throw a punch with the other. Only, Wolfram blocked it, then skillfully maneuvered out of the double black's death hold knocking Yuri down with his elbow and getting on top of him. "What was that for!"

Only Shibuya didn't reply, instead he opted to use his leg to roll the man over throwing a punch to the prince's left ear. Yet, Wolfram wasn't finished yet. He rolled the king back underneath him landing a hit on the kings chest. They were at it for a good fifteen minutes before they fell apart, breathing heavily.

"You done yet" the blond wheezed out sprawled across the dirt road.

"You wish!" Yuri replied standing up light headedly, getting ready to kick Wolfram in the skull but instead falling over as the Prince's hand grabbed his ankles and tripped him.

"Not so fast." The blond muttered getting ready for the second round practically pouncing on the Maoh, putting the bulk of his weight on the king's stomach.

* * *

"Not good, not good" Wolfram spoke dusting himself off as best he could. He had dirt and soot smeared all over his clothing, and was now sporting a bloody nose as well.

"Well you could have told me-" Yuri spoke nonchalantly nursing his cheek which had somehow been bruised up pretty good in the course of their brawl.

"I tried to, but you knocked me off my feet before I got around to it."

"Still you could have told me about all this BEFORE we left."

"But if you knew I was missing the receipt and you had to come, you would not have came!"

"You don't know that for sure." Yuri replied crossing his arms immaturely.

"Sure" Wolfram spoke mockingly, "Like you would actually do your job for once."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You put off everything, that's what it means."

"Why you" Yuri replied half heartedly, too tired to get into another fist fight.

"Still this is not good."

"What?" Yuri finally replied having calmed down smirking in mild victory at what he had done to Wolfram's face. He may have been too soft on Wolfram when they first met, but he wasn't going to hold back just because the boy was pretty any longer, no. He wasn't gay and Wolfram didn't look pretty. That's why he had landed a punch on his nose. Only somehow he still looked pretty. No he was not gay. His mind was fighting itself, what was pretty anyway?

"You. You're all bruised and scratched up and that black spot on your face—"

"Funny. You didn't seem all that concerned when you threw that fist into my cheek."

"You started it." The blond replied indifferently, "But Gunter is going to throw a fit."

"Serves you right!" Yuri smiled triumphantly, he had won after all! "Now I said I wanted to go swimming, and we are going swimming!"

"You have to be joking." The blond sulked, "We both need to get rested up, and I have a patrol tomorrow and—"

"We're swimming." and with that Yuri whistled for his trusted steed and plopped himself down on the saddle—Wolfram begrudgingly following closely behind him with his own horse.

"But Yuri the river is an hour's ride and the journey back another two! There's only an hour and a half at most before sunset!" Only the double black was completely ignoring him and actually kicked Ao into a gallop.

"Race you there!"

* * *

By the time the pair had made it to the river's banks the sun had already begun to set in the horizon. Large orange and red streaks blended together across the heavens and the sun was clearly on its journey back to the opposite side of the world. The river itself made a soft trickling sound and Yuri could hear the sound of bugs dancing across the water even from as far away as he was. It wasn't the best swimming hole but it would have to do. On the one side he stood was a densely forested ledge, but if one crossed the river they'd reach a nice shore covered in fine gravel. Smooth pebbles that weren't quite as nice as sand, but weren't jagged razor blades either. Beyond that was tall grass, flipped on its side and flattened by seasonal flooding.

"This ledge looks steeper than usual" Yuri commented, looking down at the crystal clear swirls maybe fifteen feet below the incline, while tying up Ao to a nearby tree, "I wonder-"

"We're about half a mile upstream from our usual spot" Wolfram cut in swinging himself off of his own horse and swiftly tying him up to a rather large evergreen. "Hey Yuri what do you call that?"

"What?" Yuri said trying his hardest to wrap the rope around the thicket and failing miserably, usually Conrad or someone else would tie up for him, "I won the race by the way."

"I wasn't even racing." Wolfram spoke nonchalantly, patting his tired horse on the head, "What are you doing with your rope I mean?"

"If you can't tie a knot tie a lot." Yuri grumbled growing frustrated, "I thought Shori's advice would work for once."

"All you're doing is making a mess" Wolfram smiled walking over and grabbing the leather twine for Yuri's hands, "Now you see normally when you tie up a horse you move the rope like this see?"

"A-hmm." The king spoke inwardly sighing, the blond was always better at this outdoorsy stuff than he was. It wasn't like he was going to remember any of it anyway.

"Now make a second loop like this." The princes continued, "And pull the rope tight."

Yuri paused looking at the clean knot before him, wondering how he hadn't thought of doing something like that, "Um thanks." He muttered slightly embarrassed. He felt like an idiot.

"No problem, now you do it." Wolfram spoke with an air of authority untying the leather and handing it back over to the double black, "you should have told me you couldn't tie up earlier, I always thought that you were just forgetting in your rush to do whatever."

"Oh um" the double black rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully, "It's not like I was in the scouts or anything"

"Scouts?"

"It's like um, never mind."

"Wait, other way around." Wolfram spoke watching as Yuri began to loop the rope around the tree only to unwind the rope once more.

"You make this seem easy" Yuri mumbled pulling the rope into another loop like he had seen the blond do earlier. _'I think this is right' _He paused, tightening up the loop he had made while Ao used the opportunity to nearly knock him off his feet with his muzzle. "Stop that!" Yuri shouted only to have his horse rub his back once more affectionately. It took a few more minutes of struggling for the knot to finally be constricted around the tree securely. By the end, Yuri wasn't quite sure if he had done it right or if the knot would fall loose with a strong tug. He pulled on the rope eying his handiwork suspiciously, there was no way he had done it correctly. There had to be some flaw in his creation.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to swim?" the blond finally cut in with an amused tone, "There's no way the horse will get away from that."

"I did it? Oh I did didn't I!" Yuri said proudly tugging the rope for good measure, "Heard that Ao? You're not going off to munch now!" And with that Yuri unlatched his saddlebag and walked toward the river until he was a mere five feet away from the edge of the cliff.

"Wimp." The blond spoke playfully, pulling himself out of his shirt. "It's not particularly difficult."

"Not a wimp!" The maoh shouted back sticking out his tongue as he unbuckled his trousers, "And it was my _first_ time making that kind of knot."

"Which is why you are a wimp!"

"How's that even make since?" the double black questioned chucking his overcoat toward the blonds faced only to have it dodged.

"Oh it's on" the blond said pulling something from out of his now crumpled up pants pocket and smiling, "Looks like you're ready to swim."

"Hey hold up I still have my sock o—" Yuri screeched when the blond gave him a hard shove toward the ledge. Only he fell down nicely on the dirt in front of him instead.

"And—" The blond replied curtly while Yuri tried to scramble back onto his feet obviously searching for an escape. Only the blond knocked him over again; this time tipping the double black over the ledge.

* * *

'_S-so cold' _something flashed before Yuri's eyes darting quickly across the water_, 'c-cold' _. He looked around frantically, he was trapped, trapped in a small room—coughing on water that had somehow found its way into his lungs, '_w-where am I?'_ He sank back down, panicking, not recognizing where he was at all. He broke against the surface of the water once more coughing up water, _'Shori?' _Yes someone was sitting there watching him struggle, _'but where am I?' _

"_Relax" _the figure spoke calmly, "_It will all be over soon"._

He wanted to scream but instead the liquid swallowed him up once more, and the figure all but vanished. He resurfaced shakily only, he wasn't doing the swimming. Someone was holding him up above the water's surface. He shook his head clearing his thoughts, and then turned to his side to meet his savior—coughing once more.

"I c-can swim on my own." Yuri whispered trying to get the blond to let go of him, embarrassed by his obvious episode. The nightmares he had nearly a month ago were still getting to him for a reason he could not explain. Perhaps it was because his nightmares had never been so vivid as they seemed to be now. His subconscious was screwing with his head, that's all it was. He felt guilty for not having visited his home in so long. At least, that's what he told himself as he felt the cool air swarm around his chest—his feet finding solid ground at last.

"Wimp" Wolfram teased sitting down in a pile of gravel on the shore, "You're a water type and I swim better than you?"

"It's not that its just—" Yuri paused not wanting to continue, realizing his mistake almost immediately, "never mind."

"It's just what?" the blond suddenly grew serious, jumping up and grabbing the double black's shoulders—practically shaking him.

"N-nothing" Yuri shrank back trying to come up with a logical excuse waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to block Wolfram's wrath.

"It's not nothing!" the prince shouted, "You almost drowned!"

"Well you shoved me!"

"But you're a water type Yuri" the blond sighed, his hands suddenly hovering over the kings chest. Yuri stood still for a few minutes while a soothing aura surrounded his ribcage. "You seem healthy." The blond mumbled eying the double black suspiciously, "If I find out something's wrong—"

"There's nothing wrong" Yuri cut in, "I swear."

"Good" the blond huffed carefully walking back into the water inch by inch while Yuri seem to leap right in like a fish. The king was enjoying himself, finding it interesting how he could stand on one toe while in the water. He turned around about to ask Wolfram if he could do the same, and that's when Yuri noticed it. The king couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. He snorted trying to hold back, but the pressure was just too great for him to handle. He was going to explode.

"Y-you look ridicules" Yuri laughed holding his sides under the water, forgetting all about the cold, causing Wolfram to tilt his head to the side seemingly in question, making the double black laugh even harder, if that was possible.

"What!" The blond snapped wondering what was so funny, "What's so funny?"

"You're, I mean, You're in a THONG and" the double black laughed some more gasping for breath, "A-and you, you're, wearing a, a belt and and" he paused once more sucking oxygen into his lungs trying to hold back his amusement, "and you're still wearing your sword!" the king finally let out clutching his sides once more.

"And?" Wolfram questioned apparently not seeing how that was humorous at all, "What if we were ambushed? It is my duty to protect the Maoh Yuri."

"Geesh, lighten up would you?" Yuri playfully mocked, "No one is here. And how can you swim with that thing on you?"

"I just did, didn't I?" the blond interrogated, "and besides, I don't plan on being in the water for long—"

"No but I do" Yuri smirked, "And I ORDER you to get back here!" Yuri shouted noting that the blond was standing on a high spot in the riverbed trying to keep out of the deeper water—

"n-no—"

"What did you say?" Yuri mocked, "Are you chicken?"

"I hardly see how calling me a piece of meat has anything to do wit-"

"Ugh, never mind, earth expression" yuri paused, "Scaredy cat."

'Scar-dy cat?" Wolfram asked bemused, "What's that mean wimp?"

"It means you're a wimp!"

"Fine, since it is an _order_ I will go into the deeper water." Wolfram spoke, obviously having a bitter taste in his mouth. "And for your information I am an elite soldier, not a scar-dee caaa t or whatever it is."

"Yeah okay" the double black replied mockingly watching as the blond timidly made his way to where he was at.

"T-ther-re I'm h-here" the blond let out a good fifteen minutes later after having obviously calculated each and every step he took. And from what Yuri could tell the blond was shivering, the sound of chattering teeth only confirmed it.

"W-wi-imp" the blond stuttered trying to regain the normal function of his jaw muscles, "I-It's c-cold. W-wha-t-t-t p-per-son swim-ms a-t-t-t night!"

"It's not night time yet." Yuri quipped doing the backstroke lazily as if he was a merman, "We still have a few minutes."

"T-t-the moon i-is out-t! I-t-t's night!" Wolfram argued unable to stop his shaking.

"The moon is out during the day too, you just can't see it as well."

By now the blond was obviously fighting with himself to stay put, "I-I'm go-going b-back." He finally voiced making his way back to the waters edge, keeping his arms as close to his body as possible, "s-so c-cold."

Yuri frowned as realization sunk in on him, he didn't want Wolfram to get sick. He could only imagine the ensuing week. If he had no patrols due to illness— No he could not allow that!, "Okay you can stay over there if you want."

Only Wolfram didn't need to be ordered back. He was already on the opposite shore by the time Yuri had yelled out his approval. Only much to Yuri's surprise, a few moments later, the blond was coming back out into the water, in a small inlet away from the current.

"Hey Yuri! Yuri come over here!" the blond sounded cheerful, too cheerful. Something wasn't right with this situation. Wolfram had practically ran out of the water at light speed and now he was sitting in it and enjoying himself? Fat chance, he had some mischievous ploy up his sleeves.

The double black stayed where he was at treading water carefully, half expecting a fireball to fly in his direction. There was no way he was going to go into enemy territory, not without scouting first. He watched for awhile as the blond seemed to be kicking or doing something but Yuri couldn't make heads or tails as to what that something was. The double black almost laughed at the blondes antics as he nearly fell over in the shallow waters while trying to grab his foot.

"You can only stand on one foot in deep waters!" he shouted amused, "And your trickery isn't going to work on me!"

"Trickery?" Wolfram shot back, "I just need you to wash this damn soot out of my hair."

"Nani?"

"The soot!" Wolfram explained waving his arms around, "It's rather hard to wash up with bar soap but I didn't want to pack any glass bottles—"

"You have soap?" Yuri asked his face instantly lighting up, "Hand it over! Move! Oh beautiful beautiful soap all that sweat and grime and yucky yucky dirt!" Needless to say Yuri was by Wolfram's side in an instant, still wary of the blond's presence but willing to do anything for the bar of 'precious' soap.

The blond handed the soap over somewhat fearfully. Yuri was acting worse than a starving dragon with a slab of meat dangling just outside its cage. He must have really wanted that soap. A lot. He didn't even see how the double black could wash so fast, leaving behind suds on every part of his exposed body.

"Hey Wolfram?" Yuri questioned frowning, "Why are you moving over to the deep waters? I can't wash your hair if your—"

"Never mind!" the blond shouted a bit rudely.

"But it's only fair I mean you're the one who—"

"I have a problem!" the blond shouted, "I'll just stay here."

"What kind of problem? I'm sure I can help you—"

"You could, but you won't" the blond replied somewhat bitterly? Yuri couldn't tell what that tone was. Disappointed maybe?

"I can't help if I don't know what the problem is—"

"Just wash my hair out here."

"Um okay?" Yuri spoke somewhat confused stepping deeper into the water. It didn't take long to scrub the dirt out of the blond's hair, and he had made a point to reject the offer Wolfram gave to wash his own. He wasn't gay after all. Instead he cleaned his own hair grimacing when he noticed black droplets run into the water. His hair had literally been coated with dirt.

"Well it's getting dark I think we should head back now." Yuri said stepping out onto the shore and sitting down. "Damn it, these stupid shin makoku underwear always give me wedgies." He whispered irritably.

"Um I um" Wolfram seemed to be at a loss for words, " I'll stay here for awhile."

'_I wonder what's gotten into him'_ Yuri mentally sighed, _'On no what if he-' _

"WOLFRAM! Don't tell me you got bit by the-!" the king shouted somewhat paranoid.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Wolfram reassured, "I think I can get out now um do you have a towel or something that you could—"

"Uh no, you'll just have to start a fire or something to dry off" Yuri said frowning, "It's not like we could throw one across from the other side and we have to swim bac-"

"Never mind, never mind." Wolfram said rather quickly and for some reason facing the opposite shore, "How about I just cross now and you cross after? I'm already in the water anyway." Wolfram shouted back seemingly _too _eager to get back to his horse.

"How did you get down here?" Yuri questioned eying both Wolfram and the landscape carefully—looking for a way up the steep ledge.

"You were drowning remember? I jumped!" The blond shouted back still standing waste deep in the water and looking the other way.

"Oh" Yuri paused rubbing the back of his head in awkwardly, "Well then there's only one problem; How do we get back to our horses?"

* * *

_Sorry this took SO LONG to get out... and honestly I think this is the most suckish chapter I've ever typed up but, after erasing it and rewriting it 3 times I just gave up on it and decided to post it sooner rather than later. Next one will be way better._

_Anyone who knows what Wolfram's problem was gets an imaginary cookie! Thanks in advance for the reviews! _

_Oh and I updated my profile info for anyone who actually cares :P _


	13. Nervous

The crescent moon was hanging low in the horizon, the sun had all but vanished letting the chill of the evening air descend upon the world. And it was dark, unbelievably dark. Yuri would never get used to Shin Makoku nights. He was too used to bright shining skyscrapers, the distant humming and illumination of street lights. He was too used to looking out from his window to see a red beacon in the distance, marking the spot where a cell phone tower stood. He was too used to the sheer noise, the sound of helicopters, buses, cars, and soft music carrying over from his elderly neighbor who lived next door. But nights here were different. The air was unbelievably dark, so much so that Yuri couldn't see far-off without the use of a torch and even then his footing was not assured. Instead of soft carrying music there was only the sound of slowly churning water, gliding and tumbling past rocks and mounds as it slowly made its way to sea. Instead of the sounds of cars and aircraft there was the sound of a million bugs calling out to each other in the cool blowing breeze. Instead of a cell phone tower, skyscrapers, headlamps, and sports stadiums; there were a million twinkling brightly lit stars all forming constellations unfamiliar to him. And instead of humming street lamps lighting up a nearby basketball court, there was a low hanging moon, brighter than any light bulb could ever hope to mimic.

It was peaceful, almost too peaceful. As strange as it sounded he had a difficult time sleeping in his kingdom. It was too quite. His brain would taunt him formulating a million reasons as to why the noise had ceased to exist. His subconscious would nag at the back of his brain warning him of the possible dangers that he knew did not exist. Even though he had been in this world for many nights, he was still unused to it. He still grew ridged and alert with each veil of silent darkness that descended upon the land.

His senses were so heightened that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Wolfram finally opened his mouth to talk after having remained silent for a good five or six minutes. It was only after he realized who it was that his breathing evened out, and his heart resumed its regular rhythm. He wasn't even focused on what the blond had to say and took his time to slowly digest the words that were uttered. Slowly. Very slowly. And then, something clicked into place within his brain.

"Do you mean to tell me we have to walk a whole mile before we can reach a spot that's climbable! And then a whole mile back to our horses and clothes!" Yuri whined stomping around like a child, "But it's so cold!"

"I told you that swimming this late was a bad idea." Wolfram shouted back from within the swift waters, his voice sounding closer than he was. Yuri could barely see the blond through the dark evening sky; he was merely an upright shadow in the middle of a flat, glossy pool of swirling eddies reflecting the moons luminosity.

"Great" the double black bit out sarcastically, "Wolf I'd get out of the water if I were you. You're going to catch a fever!"

"I'm not a wimp like you."

"Wimp or no you're going to get sick!" only the blond wasn't going to stick around and listen to Yuri's lecture. Instead he had already waded a good hundred yards ahead of his fiancé.

"You coming or not?"

* * *

The trail they hiked to get up the embankment was steep and full of loose vegetation. It hadn't been used since the flood water had receded, that much the king could tell. The grass lay flat on its side, long and prickly, grabbing onto every square centimeter of packed dirt for dear life. Dark lush brush blocked the trail; it was so thick that Wolfram had to hack away at it with his saber, only the vines would not be beaten so easily. They had both been given a good licking or two by innocent enough looking plants, innocent until they stabbed him and grabbed him with their prickly thorns that is. Yuri had stepped on several barbs, splinters, shards, and other miscellaneous objects designed to slice his foot to shreds- and for a moment the double black wished that he had jumped into the water with his shoes on. He was sure Wolfram had done the same, noticing the way he walked—trying and failing to disguise a limp.

By the time they reached their horses all Yuri wanted to do was change into the fresh clothes he had packed with him, and head home. Only the brat wouldn't allow that.

"D-don't !" Wolfram snapped when Yuri came crashing through the bushes only to be pushed backwards by a rather annoyed blond. "Go away!" For some reason the soldier had been acting rather peculiar. Demanding to walk in front of the king to _protect_ him in case of attack, although Yuri didn't understand why a bandit wouldn't just attack from behind. He wanted to give the blond a break and chop the branches for him, but the blond was so against the idea it was scary. He had told the king to shut up numerous times and to stop walking close to him. Wolfram had also practically flew up the steep trail with lightening speed and now he was adamant about not seeing or hearing or being around Yuri at all. It was strange behavior for the blond, Wolfram always clung to him. He never avoided him.

The king had just pulled up his trousers and was making his way over to his horse when he noticed the blond was slumped over with his hands covering his face. He couldn't be, but it looked like, was the brat crying?

"Oy Wolf, are you okay?" Only Yuri cursed himself as soon as the words left his lips, _'are you okay—how lame—isn't there another way to word it.'_

Only the blond seemed despondent? Unmoving? Depressed? At any rate he was refusing to budge an inch meaning Yuri would have to move his head for him. "And you call me a wimp." Yuri grumbled kneeling down so that he was at eye level with the blond. Or at least he would be if the blond ever unburied his face from his palms. _'I guess I'll just have to pull away his hands if I'm ever to figure out what's been bothering him all night.' _And so Yuri grasped the blond's arms tightly, eliciting a gasp from the older male who tried in vain to keep his hands firmly planted where they stood. Only, Yuri would have none of that and eventually forced them out of position. And that is when Wolf looked up, his cheeks were tinted red, and a steady stream of blood was pouring out of his nose.

"Happy now?" the blond questioned batting Yuri's hands away and generally wanting to be left alone.

"You made me worry over that!" Yuri shrieked outraged, stomping away only to grab something else from his bag. "Here" the king humphed, tossing the prince his undershirt, "It'll stop the bleeding."

" Err thanks" Wolfram awkwardly replied picking up the apparel that had landed atop his foot, letting blood drip all over the ground as he did so. "I didn't mean t—"

"Wolf, just because the wound I gave you reopened" The king crossed his arms childishly trailing off, "I thought you were mad at me and crying—"

"Wimp"

"Brat"

"Clueless"

"Annoying"

"Thanks" Wolfram finally sighed wiping the way the last of the blood as it slowly scabbed over, "I guess-"

"Don't sweat it" the king cut in, watching as the blond began to check over his saddle. The double black observed amusedly for awhile as the prince patted his animal affectionately, garnishing a banana from out of his bag as a treat, only to be toppled by his rather hungry animal. "Your horse is no better than mine when it comes to food!"

"At least he only takes what's rightfully his-"

"Hey Ao belongs to a king, it's only natural for him to think _everything_ belongs to him."

"Right" the blond laughed watching the white haired beast gnaw straight through the peel to get to the fruit within, "that's because you let him think that."

"Not this argument again."

"You're a greenhorn, I wouldn't expect anything less—"

"I've rode plenty of times!"

"Which is why you were thrown just last week!"

"Can you just sto—"

"And to think I'm getting married to such a wimp. A cute wimp, but a wimp none the less." The blond trailed off, his face turning a deep shade of red, and his wound suddenly reopening once more.

"You think I'm cute?" Yuri asked bewildered, "I'm just average, I don't look that goo-"

"Don't" Wolfram paused, "You're beautiful Shibuya, don't you even think otherwise."

"But"

"Stop it" the blond cut in his eyes fiery with determination as he stomped over to where the double black stood, "I said you're cute and that is final!"

"Okay okay" Yuri backed away wondering where the blond had suddenly gained such a fierce temper, _'He's definitely bipolar' _The Maoh sighed as Wolfram returned to spoiling his horse. He sighed again after taking a long steady look at his earlier accomplishment. The tied up rope, the rope he had use to tie Ao up, the knot he had no clue as to how to untie. He exhaled deeply trying to recall what he had done to tie the thing in the first place, but lost his focus entirely after a few minutes. If Wolf was bipolar, Yuri had ADD.

'_You're cute and that's final!' _had Wolfram really said that? Yuri paused; he didn't think he could carry through with it. He didn't want to hurt Wolfram, he couldn't lead him on like this forever. If he did get married it would be a loveless relationship. He couldn't do that, no not to Wolf, not when Wolf could do so much better. The double black shook his head lost in his own inner musings. _'I have to get married—' _the mere word rung in his mind for a moment causing a look of sheer panic to momentarily appear on Yuri's features, as if realization had just dawned on him_, 'Well if I'm supposed to' _his mind trailed off once more, eyes wondering to where Wolfram stood, _'With Wolfram,'_ the double black couldn't stop himself from staring as the pretty boy jostled the rope this way and that until it became unlatched, his hands slowly gliding along the horses side before he carefully swung his foot into the spurs_. 'He looks kind of cute'_ Yuri thought before a fiery blush crossed over his face, _'No way, he's not cute. He's an annoying brat!'_ he scolded himself, _'besides even if he is cute' _he stumbled over his own thoughts trying to find a reasonable excuse, _'Okay calm down Yuri, think over the facts. Number one, Wolfram and I are engaged. Number two, Wolfram and I tied in some ritual with the knife. Number three; we are getting married in a couple of months. Number four, if we don't get married it will lead to war. Number five, Wolfram is always jealous—' _All of a sudden Yuri let go of his own horse as it snorted obviously tired of being held onto; Ao nudged Yuri's stomach with his head as if to say he was annoyed, and huffed in disapproval when the king didn't budge. _'So 1+2+3+4+5= shit, no, no, no' _Yuri inwardly moaned, _'I'm never going to be able to have a girlfriend! My life is ruined!' _

"Yuri!" a familiar voice shouted exasperatedly, "We have to go staying out so late is dangerous —YURI!"

"Uh-Huh" Yuri mumbled back a reply not really paying attention as he began to untie Ao's leads or attempt to—too busy with his inner turmoil to care. _'It's not so bad I mean there are plenty of people who stay single all there lives' _Yuri mused tugging the rope a little too harshly causing Ao to whine slightly, _'Oh god no, I'm not going to be some crazy old cat person!' _ By now the leather binding had miraculously been untied and Yuri was merely coiling it up into a tight wad in his hands, _'I guess I'll just make the most of it I mean, wait does that mean I'm going to die and still be a virgin?' _By now Yuri's face had fully transformed into a gaping expression of horror, _'No calm down, be rational. People get divorces all the time. I just need to, uh, I'll just get married for a couple of years to stop a potential war and then because I'm not attracted to males and stuff I'll get a divorce and—'_ Yuri paused noticing the worried look that Wolfram was shooting him from atop his horse. The king plastered on a smile, not wanting to worry the soldier. '_I can fake it. I can fake it just long enough to get out of it entirely.' _His smile faltered a bit as he stared at the blond and swallowed thickly, _'I-I can't, I can't mess with his feelings like this. I have to—'_

"You seem" Wolfram paused interrupting the kings inner turmoil, "I can't find the word but you seem rather scared of something wimp."

"Not a wimp!" Yuri replied trying to regain his bearings, _'Besides it's not my fault if I'm nervous.'_ He surmised while climbing onto his stallion. _'This is no better than an arranged marriage.'_

* * *

They had been riding for nearly a half an hour in silence. The still air was stifling but Yuri was too lost in his own inner world to care. He was too just to enter into such a marriage agreement, something that would undoubtedly hurt his best friend in the long run, but at the same time, he was too against war to _not _do something that could prevent one. Either way he was screwed and he had no clue as to what else he could do. All his normal trusted advisers that he had used to help stop wars in the past were pressuring him into matrimony. _'To marry or not to marry, that is the question.'_

"So you're going to turn 17 in a month or so I heard", Wolfram paused smiling awkwardly, trying to start a conversation, yet Yuri remained unmoved.

"I THINK THIS TIME WE'LL MAKE THAT SILLY EARTH CAKE FIRE THING." The blond continued this time nearly shouting, trying to get the King out of his own head.

"In a month?" the double black questioned obviously confused, "Don't you mean two?"

"It'll be June in two days wimp."

"Oh" Yuri paused trying to remember where all his time had flown out the window. "Birthdays are so confusing ever since I started crossing dimensions."

"Di-min-shi-ons?" Wolfram questioned giving Yuri an odd stare, "What is that?"

"Oh um, like this world I guess it's a different dimension but maybe it's in some black hole or something I don't know. Dimensions, worlds, whatever you want to call it."

"Huh? I don't get it. What's so confusing?" Wolfram chuckled, "There are 365 days in a year."

"Yeah but if I were to jump back to earth right now I bet it'd still be like March or something. Or sometimes the opposite happens and it's like six months ahead of whatever it is here over there."

"Oh—" Wolfram paused, "Yeah that would get confusing wouldn't it."

"So even on my birthday, here, I would technically still be sixteen on earth most likely, but then I've spent days here as well. A lot of days. So when I go back I might have spent months here, but it would only counts as a few minutes there. Or sometimes I've only spent a couple weeks here, but it's been months there. Or sometimes I spend weeks on Earth, but it turns out only to be a few days here. And it's not like I write down how many moons I've seen."

By now Wolfram was giving him an interesting stare, somewhere between perplexed, humored, fascinated and indifferent. "Didn't Shino fix that?"

"For the most part a day here is like an hour back home, but it fluctuates like crazy depending on the original king's mood. I think he just likes messing with me. For all I know I'm already 17 or 18 or 20!"

"I wonder if tying makes you stop aging." the blond cut in completely ignoring the Maoh's rant. "There's never been an actual recorded tie between a half blood and full blood demon, I don't think. Such relationships are, well were, rather undocumented. I was wondering if the tie would even do anything but obviously it has, so I wonder— "the blond looked at Yuri steadily, despite the slight swaying motion of his horse, curiosity evident in his green orbs.

"What! No way! I do not want to be stuck in this twenty or however old it is body for centuries and be like a vampire, and—"

"Vampire? And what's so wrong with aging slowly? At least you don't start losing all of your hair at forty!"

"Ugh" Yuri's hands flew up in frustration, before he nearly slid off his horse barely catching his fall in time, "I can't wait to turn twenty whenever that is."

"And what's so great about turning twenty?" Wolfram questioned uninterestedly, "You don't have some girl that—"

"What no!" Yuri shouted pointing an accusing finger toward the prince, "You always think I'm cheating on you! You're always accusing me whi—"

"And you're always running away from me! What else am I supposed to think you two-timing wimp!" the blonde scoffed indigently turning his head to face away from Yuri, "We're getting married in less than two months and you _still_ treat me no differently than anyone else!"

Yuri slumped into his saddle, "right the marriage", he groaned out loud trying his best to pull off a fake grin yet failing miserably, "I um, you don't have to um I mean we don't have to, I mean if you don't want t—"

"Are you trying to break off our marriage!" Wolfram was now stark raving mad, his face contorted with livid anger, unsurpassed by even the keeper of Hades himself.

"N-no" Yuri quickly defended himself, "It's just, um, I don't know if I, err." Yuri babbled trying to get his point across yet unable to find a way to say it, "I don't like guys that way." He finally sighed fully expecting the fires of hell to rain down on him with the wrath of a thousand fists, literally.

"Again with that excuse" the blond replied dryly, "Why don't you just give up and admit your nervous wimp?"

"I am not a wimp, and it's not an excuse." the double black replied trying to keep his cool, the last thing he needed was to have another fist fight with Wolfram. "It's just that I uh, I never thought of guys that way before so—"

"Before" the blond cut Yuri off suddenly grinning ear to ear, Wolfram was most definitely bipolar. "So you think of guys _that _way now."

"What no! I uh" Yuri turned away, his face burned for a reason that he couldn't explain, _'Hormones'_ he reasoned, trying to find an ounce of logic to explain his beet red face, _'Just thinking about stuff like that makes my hormones go haywire.'_

"Thought so" Wolfram's voice echoed triumphantly, and before Yuri could even comprehend what was going on he found Wolf's hand tightly entangled in his own, their horses conveniently walking at the same speed. "I think you're just uncomfortable with the fact that you do like guys in that way."

"What in the world gave you that idea!" Yuri spoke angrily yanking his hand away from the blonde's and slowing his horse down so that Wolfram was well ahead of him, only to have Wolf's pace slow as well so that they were once again side by side.

"Geika told me—"

"Why that backstabbing—"Yuri cut in, fists clenched tightly at his side.

"That you were"

"Why I'll!"

"Teased as a kid."

"Nani?" Yuri questioned, expecting a totally different secret to have been let lose. Everyone knew he was bullied. After all, being bullied was how he had discovered Shin Makoku to begin with!

"You were teased" Wolfram answered calmly, his hands somehow finding their way back into the double blacks own, "other children used to tease and taunt you for wearing dresses."

"So" Yuri deadpanned, his hands clenching Wolfram's almost painfully, "what's that have to do with anything?"

Wolfram sighed, frowning slightly as he turned to face his king dead in the eyes, "Having a male partner does not make you a girl."

"You're not making any sense!" the double black turned away from the prince scowling slightly, "Why don't we try going out on a date or something if you really think that's what the whole problem is."

"I never said that was the whole problem" the blond replied softly, "you're world is so backwards about these things it's only natural for you to be wary of it."

The double black unlatched his hands from the blonde's, trying to scoff at the very notion of Wolfram's absurd idea, but finding it hard to do so_. 'Having a male partner does not make you a girl.' "_Damn it" Yuri spoke to no one in particular kicking his horse into a canter, needing time to think by himself, '_You say one thing but you feel another'_. Yuri gripped the reins tighter unrelentingly charging forward even as Wolfram called out to him, even as the skies poured out bucket loads of rain. He could only go faster faster faster! Ao was now in full gallop, his rider struggling to hold on but demanding still more speed all the same. _'Wolfram get out of my head!' _ Suddenly the king felt his feet slipping out of the stirrups, his hands desperately tried to seize onto Ao's mane but his fingers had grown numb from the pounding rain and he could no longer feel the thick patch of fur. _'Oh no I'_

'_If you fall, I'll fall with you.'_

* * *

All right first off thanks to everyone who reviewed, and will review! Also thanks to all of you who hit story favorite and/or Alert :)

I hate to say it but as of late I have been stumbling across a slight bout of writers block BUT I have officially found my muse once more! Hurray! Ok and I know this chapter probably sucks and might have some typos, (I spelled checked but that's about it) so if you find one just point it out and I'll fix it, I just wanted to get this out now because I'm half way through the next chapter already! Once I start I just can't stop :P Plus I realize that its been a few week(s) since my last update so I figured getting it out sooner rather than later would be a good idea. :D I'm so hyper right now it's not even funny.

And to my reviewers, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

_**' IT GETS RATHER ANNOYING KNOWING YOU HAVE OVER 100 UNIQUE VISITORS IN A DAY AND ONLY 1 or 2 OF THEM TAKE THE TIME TO WRITE A REVIEW!**_ Please, if it sucks just tell me it sucks. If you like it, tell em you like it. Three of four words make my day :'(


	14. Break Down

Yuri woke up groaning, cursing the sun that had somehow snaked its way past the drapes and into his eyelids. His head was pounding, a painful migraine rung throughout his brain; it was as if someone had smashed his forehead in with a hammer. He felt sick to his stomach; fiery acid was burning up his windpipe, threatening to escape. He gagged a bit trying to swallow the vomit back down before it reached his mouth, but found his attempt hopeless. A small amount of bile escaped his lips leaving the lingering taste of upchucked food on his tongue. Everything was too heavy, too blurry, too nauseating. He couldn't think. His head hurt too much to think.

It took awhile for him to orient himself and figure out where he was, the light, the light stung him. A hotel maybe? He turned to his side catching something in his throat, more puke threatened to escape and the double black took deep breaths trying to will the stuff back down.

And then, a familiar far off voice, only he couldn't remember who's voice it was. A girl obviously, a girl, but who? He squinted trying to get a good look but quickly screwed his eyes shut again. The light, the light hurt worse than anything he could imagine.

He slowly grabbed the side of-of, a rail perhaps, trying to sit up only to be tenderly pushed down by firm but gentle hands. "Lay down" a boy's voice this time, soft and soothing but undoubtedly male, "B-but don't sleep you wimp."

"Wimp?" His voice cracked and his throat ached in protest, he squinted his eyes once more fully ready for the assault of daylight, trying to see who the voice belonged to. _'A blond'_ the boy looked so familiar but he couldn't remember who exactly it was, _'a blond'_. He shut his eyes trying to will away the throbbing pain in his forehead. Grimacing ever so slightly as he felt more acid tear through his esophagus. Then the cot sank a little and assumed the boy was sitting beside him on the bed. He felt something cold, cold and wet, cold sliding across his face.

'_You killed me!' _his mind flashed causing the double black to gasp out and jerk backwards; his eyes fluttering open immediately then snapping shut just as quickly as the light pulverized his senses , _'As many as 2000 bodies washed ashore' _He grabbed his head trying to tear himself away as images of destruction fluttered past his eyelids, _'Shori!' _By now he was twisting back and forth enraged, trying madly to escape as a firm grip pushed him downward, he felt like a trapped animal desperately attempting to gain freedom from inside a cage.

"Make it stop!" He could no longer bear it, his eyes jerked open only to be memorized by endless orbs of green. "Make it stop" he spoke more quietly yanking at his ears and letting soft tears dance across his cheeks; unable to pull his eyes away from the emerald eyed blond before him.

"Make what stop Yuri?" the voice comforted as soft fingers brushed strands of hair away from the double blacks eyes.

"The bodies"

Suddenly the hands stopped and the green eyes grew serious and deep. Deeper than the deepest sea. Searching into his very soul, "what bodies?"

The double black shook letting more tears cascade down his face, his breathing became erratic and his fingers trembled grabbing a hold of the blond haired boy's shirt. "T-the bodies, the water, the dead dead dead." He spoke letting the words tumble out of his terrified lips leaving the blond looking more confused than before.

"Yuri I-" the mystery man spoke soothingly pulling the black haired teen snugly into his chest, "What are you talking about?"

The double black hiccuped smelling the sweet aroma of vanilla in the crook of the blond haired boy's neck, sniffling back choked sobs and trying his best to compose himself. He mumbled something unintelligible into the man's shirt collar then pulled away to look back at the man's face. The boy, the blond boy, it bothered him to no end. He knew they were close, he knew that much, but he couldn't recall anything else. If at all possible, his head hurt worse than before. "I-I was home and there was water everywhere and the news at the place and so many people and the army and they died and and Shori—" he rushed, still not able to make a comprehensible sentence, grabbing on tighter to the cavalryman's chest and reburying his head, "their dead dead dead." Muffled sobs escaped his lips as he felt the hands holding him tighter than before; rubbing small circles into his back.

"It's okay" the sweet smelling boy tried his best to sooth his companion as the distraught baseball boy blubbered into his shoulders uncontrollably. Finally the double black pulled away rubbing salty liquid away from his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"M-my head hurts" the teen muttered.

"As it should" the blond haired boy seemed to tease- his hands having loosened up considerably, "You charged out into a thunderstorm, spooked your horse, and were thrown what must have been a good one-hundred meters into the middle of the road you wimp."

"I- uh-what?" The double black tried his best to remember but his mind drew a blank, "I-I can't remember."

"Wimp"

"S-stop calling me that!" the double black sighed looking at the blonde's face, giving off a curious expression. "We're close aren't we?"

"Of course we're close! You're my fiancé!"

"Fiancé?" the king murmured leaning his head against the boy's chest, listening to the steady thud of the soldier's heartbeat, "I guess I'm lucky cuz you're really cute."

At this the blonde's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and his face twisted from a look of happiness, to confusion, and then downright worry, "Yuri, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I-I think so, five?"

The blond sighed in relief, his eyes tracking Yuri's every movement as the king slowly hunkered back down into his bed, "Don't scare me like that."

"Mm sorry" the double black yawned rubbing his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the pain, "What's your name again?"

"Don't you even joke around like that!" the soldier jumped up scaring the living daylights out of the double black as he seized the king's shoulders violently, making the mattress seem to swallow him whole.

"B-but I'm n-not joking," Yuri spoke up stuttering, fearful of the man's sudden change in character; the blond looked like he had come out of the deepest depths of hell—livid with rage. His once pure green eyes burning with ire.

"I-it's Wolfram" the blond dragoon loosened his grip, seemingly scared, his hands shaking slightly. Yuri couldn't understand how the boy could go from positively furious to hurt in mere seconds. The man must have been crazy. That was the only explanation.

"Wolfram," the double black tested the name out on his tongue, it sounded so familiar and yet so unfamiliar as well, "my fiancé"

"That's right" the blond spoke still trembling somewhat, obviously trying to regain his composure.

"Ne Wolfram?"

"Huh?" the blond choked slightly, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Sometime can we go on a date? I'd really like to go on a date."

"O-of course" the blond straightened up, a look of contemplation crossing his features before he bent over and kissed Yuri on the forehead, "I'm going to get Geisela"

"Geisela?" the double black questioned watching the retreating figure walk away.

"She's the physician," the blond seemed to huff out as he swung open the doors irately, slamming them closed behind him.

* * *

The king let his legs dangle over the side of the hospital type bed looking positively bored out of his mind, fiddling with the white sheets between his fingers as the medical Mozuku asked one question after another—each more boring than the last. He had failed the test twice already, that much he knew from what the maids had told him earlier, but today was a new day. Perhaps he would pass? He looked around hopefully awaiting the next question as Gisela wrote down his previous response on some sort of notepad. There was a slight breeze gliding in from a cracked window, and the morning light was filtering in through the glass. Morning, it felt good for some reason. He couldn't recall much of the night prior, other than sporadic moments and the constant game of twenty questions that the doctor had initiated over and over. Yet, despite all that he felt refreshed. The smell of flowers drifted through the room, sweet sweet flowers and a warm warm sun. Everything was right in the world.

"What is your name?" He could hear the physician asked in monotone, causing Yuri to look up if only briefly.

"Shibuya Yuri" he replied dully spinning his finger around on his right knee while resting his head on his left hand, listening to the sounds of normal life outside the castle. Horses, and soldiers, and men. People, and birds, and Kohi's.

"Where is your home?"

"Japan" he sighed trying his best not to complain of his boredom, knowing that Wolfram was watching him with worried eyes. He hadn't meant to make Wolf worry.

"What country are you in now?"

"Shin Makoku," He grunted watching lazily as the lady wrote down more words onto the pad of paper, his fingers never stopping their rhythmic motions.

"Who is your mother?"

"Miko" Yuri paused looking up at the physician, "and she makes good curry." At this Gisela seemed to grin just a tad, her green eyes showing signs of happiness.

"Follow my finger with your eyes" the doctor smiled waving her finger around while Yuri moved his eyeballs all over to track it, his hands having stopped rubbing his knee. After awhile the doctor simply smirked jotting down more notes into her mysterious journal. Yuri had no idea what constituted passing and failing, but he had a feeling he had done good.

"Say these numbers after me in the same order, 3-5-2-9-6" the doctor beamed straightening in her chair and waiting in what appeared to be eager anticipation.

"3-5-2-9-6" He muttered returning to the, _oh so entertaining,_ game of drawing imaginary circles on his knee. He wasn't going to fail the test again. It was such a simple test.

"What is your job?"

"I am the 27th Maoh" the double black smirked thoughtfully, "And I file paperwork for a living" he added for his own amusement causing an unintentional chuckle out of the otherwise professional doctor to erupt.

"Ok then uh, moving on" Giesella paused for a moment registering her own thoughts, "What sport do you play on earth?"

"Baseball" the king smiled a bit, perhaps if he could pass the test this time Conrad would let him pitch a few times. He was amused by his inner musings for awhile until he heard yet another tedious question being asked.

"What is his name?" the doctor questioned, "Oh sorry" she paused looking up from her papers and pointing to a rather large portrait of Gwendel, "What is his name?"

"Gwendel Von Voltaire," Yuri replied smoothly now settling on messing with his hair.

"Ok last question" Gisela smiled, "Who are Gwendal's brothers?"

"Wolfram and Conrad"

The doctor seemed overjoyed for a sheer second catching Yuri off guard. Had she really been that worried? He never meant to make anyone worried. He opened and closed his hands, standing up on wobbly feet only to have Wolfram catch him abruptly.

"What are you crazy!" the blond hissed out, "If you fall again you might develop another concussion and we all know secondary concussions are worse than primary ones!"

"I-I'm sorry" Yuri sheepishly replied grinning ear to ear, "I didn't think I'd be so out of it."

"Wimp"

"Brat"

"You passed" Gisela butted in, immediately cornering her patient and waving her finger back and forth in a mothering way, "And like Wolfram said, you are to stay away from any activity that could cause you to injure your head again for at least two weeks."

"Right" Yuri groaned, "That means no horses, no sword lessons, no running, no baseball, basically no anything."

"And no water transport either!" Gisela spoke commandingly, causing the double black to skirt backwards slightly in fear. He now knew why everyone called her sergeant, even if she was just an officer. Yet the effect wore off rather quickly, leaving Yuri to his own ideas and musings.

"I'm going to die of boredom! I can't do anything!" Yuri moaned immaturely after a minute or so of contemplation, having not come up with anything worthwhile to do; watching as the doctor pulled out various pills and liquids from a drawer. Probably searching for some kind of painkiller for her patient.

"Oh I know something you can do" Wolfram grinned ear to ear slyly, "You see Gunter went away to his own castle for awhile, something about needing a break—but there is still paperwork waiting _here_ to be done."

"Paperwork?"

"Yes of course" Gisela chimed in, "I'll go get the bedside table and some ink." The women spoke happily, rummaging through the cabinet until she found a brown bottle with some kind of syrup labeled "Headache Relief" and placed it next to Yuri's bed, scribbling something quickly onto a sheet of paper, most likely dosage instructions. She then smiled toward him and Wolf, an almost mischievous smile, "I'll go get some stationary and let you two talk for a bit."

Wolfram, who had been standing back, walked closer toward Yuri, picking up the brown bottle from the nightstand and reading over the note, "Two teaspoons every two to four hours," he spoke aloud setting the medicine back down, "Should I rearrange your pillows so that it's more comfortable to sit up and do paperwork?"

"Do I have to?" Yuri griped waving his hands around wildly as if to say he didn't want to.

"It is your job as king, Yuri" Wolfram snickered, "Or have you forgotten? Short term memory loss hmm?" The blond was already fluffing the pillows up into some sort of back rest.

"NO! I remember, I remember everything, I don't want that lady touching my head again!"

"Good" Wolfram sighed suddenly looking solemn, sitting on the foot of the bed, "And Yuri after I come back from patrol a week from now, we are going to talk."

"Talk?"

"You've been hiding something from me Yuri, and the only time you let any of it out was when you were incoherent, I want to know _everything _in_ detail _so that I can actually_ understand _it."

"Everything?" Yuri squeaked, burying his head farther into the mass of pillows Wolfram has stacked behind him.

"Yes, _everything,_" the blond sighed looking down at his hands, "unless you'd rather tell me now."

"Tell you what?" Yuri looked up questionably.

"Don't act like you don't know you wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp," Yuri sighed trying to bring to mind what he could have told Wolf to make him so, so not himself. Concerned, worried, troubled? Nothing seemed to fit, and yet everything seemed to fit. He couldn't recall what he had said, or could have said to give Wolfram such a demeanor.

They sat in awkward silence for awhile until Gisela came in with a stack of papers and writing material—causing the king to groan. It hadn't even been that long and the stack was already as tall as Mount Everest! The _sergeant_ could only chuckle while Yuri pouted childishly with his arms crossed. His face swelling up like a puffer fish and his eyes squeezed shut in frustration. When the king finally reopened his eyes all he could see were the doors swinging shut, and a slight breeze making some of the papers flutter away and scatter across the floor. The doctor had left, just as quickly as she had come.

"I do believe you asked me out on a date," Wolfram cut in causing the king to divert his eyes away from the entryway and pay attention to the other occupant of the room.

"Oh I uh" he paused trying to remember when he had said such a thing while picking up his trusted quell, biting the tip of the feather between his teeth in thought. His memories between the time he fell and the morning after were fuzzy and fleeting but he could recall some of them if he tried. "Oh yeah I did didn't I?"

"Yes, and I'm going to hold you to it!"

"B-but Wolfram, I was delirious, Wolf!" The king protested waving his quell around madly, nearly knocking over the bottle of black ink on the desk beside him.

"Serves you right for making me so worried!" The blond replied bitterly, "I thought you'd never regain your memories!"

"B-but Wolf plenty of your soldiers have fallen off horses. Gisela said that most people with amnesia remember everything after a few hours—"

"And plenty of people die after a few hours too—"

"But Gisela did that head exam thing with her majutsu and there wasn't any internal bleeding and I didn't snap my neck. You shouldn't have been so worried I—"

"You're different Yuri" Wolfram snapped looking positively angry, but at the same time not enraged. No this anger was something that sprouted from concern. Only Yuri did not need his concern.

"Just how exactly?" Yuri paused clenching his fists together, "I'm not some baby that needs to be coddled!"

"You're my fiancé Yuri, you're not just another soldier, you're not some new recruit I barely know—you are, you are Yuri Shibuya, my one true love."

"Ugh" Yuri groaned out loud, "Where will the date be?"

"You're the one who asked, it is customary that you be the one to pick a spot and pay for whatever it is we'll be doing."

"Great," the king paused blowing air onto a disheveled piece of his hair in an attempt to straighten it out, tapping his quell in thought, "So uh what's there to do around here."

"How should I know," Wolfram smiled in a devilish manner, "You are the one who asked not me."

"You're making this difficult on purpose!"

"So what if I am?"

"UGH!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**: _So, I thought I'd get this out 10x faster but I hit a road block in the form of slight writers block I guess? Not so much writers block but figuring out where I want this story to head. The whole I got a billion ideas but can only fit so much in syndrome xD. Then once I figured it out I wrote up a LONG chapter that took a whole week and a half to get onto paper/ the computer screen... but then I realized that it's probably best if I divide it into 3-4 sections instead of throwing it at you all at once and giving you all eyestrain. So... this is up today, and the other 2 sections will be up shortly. I'll wait a little while in-between posts, just in case I want to do some more revisions, and to allow time for reviews and input, but the bulk of the work is done. Plus I've been studying math to retake my college entry exam thingy to see if I can skip a few quarters of lower level math because I'm not paying to retake high school classes! Oh and I've been doing a lot of babysitting and such. _

_All right my faithful readers... I think I'm going to let Yuri read over the reviews today!_

_"What? I'm too busy with paperwork- leave me alone!"_

_Like I said YURI will be answering your reviews. Isn't that right?_

_"If I'm forced to, you slave driving author."_

_Now that that's settled let's begin._

_1. Miyuki Meiru _

_"It's not a phobia I just don't like guys! Even if Wolf looks- UGH never mind- next review please."_

_2. Transylvania gone Crazy _

_"I'll make sure to bother the author. And another thing, why in the world am I stuck doing boring stuff. This is FAN FICTION can't that stupid author at least make it exciting. Like I don't know throw in a flying pizza delivery guy with a shotgun or something?"_

_3. zahedra _

_"You may like the interaction between me and Wolf, but does he really have to hold my hand?"_

_4. SofiaDragon _

_"This time stuff is rather annoying. I never know when my exams are coming up."_

_5. SB01 _

_"Confused I'm not confused, I'm as straight as a ruler and not the bending kind erm you know what never mind._

_6. Wolfblood9 _

_"What are you talking about? You got an account just to pester me? Err never mind the authors giving me a dirty look- uh thanks for the review!"_

_7. BIGGEST WOLFRAM FAN EVERRRRRRR_

_"Ok... why can't you be a fan of me? Why are you the brats fan, I mean hello, I'm the main character!"_

_8. AshleyTangerine _

_"Err thanks"_

_9. Pikeebo_

_"I'll annoy the author into writing more, don't worry. Although I should probably lay off long enough for her to actually put what she writes on ff." _

_10. Kao  
_

_"I don't think I have any flaws- hey what are you doing here Wolf?"_

_"Of course you have flaws Yuri, you're a wimp!"_

_"Am not"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Erm Wolf you can leave now, I'm kind of done replying."_

_"You aren't on some internet dating site thingy right?"_

_"No, this is just-"_

_"CHEATER!"_

_"But"_

_"This site is full of raving fan girls! CHEATER!"_

_"Well I'll talk with you guys later, um wolf, that fire will destroy my laptop. Wolf?"_


	15. Syndicate

The double black sighed listening to Gunter go on and on about the great battle of some valley or other as he tried his best to contain himself in his desk. The white haired man was scribbling more notes down on the chalk board for him to copy at an exceedingly fast rate. Yuri couldn't quite keep up with the lecture at all. He was still at a _'secondary'_ reading level. He guessed that was kind of like Junior High. He fiddled his thumbs as Gunter drew a bunch of X's and O's showing how the humans advanced through the canyon and how a troop of water demons armed with bows and arrows managed to trek up the sides of the Mountains and cliffs during a blizzard to entrap the enemy, several hundred having died of hypothermia and frostbite before they could even see the approaching humans. The enemy couldn't climb up the sides of the cliffs without being shot with endless arrows made of solid ice, their own arrows where no good shooting up hill, they couldn't retreat back to the sea without facing the Royal Navy, and the humans just kept going forward until they each succumbed to illness, or puncture wounds. Whichever came first. Of course Gunter was going to quiz him on the finer points of the battle, of which he'd be clueless about. He was more of a big picture kind of person, whereas his instructor was an intricate detail kind of person.

That and he still hadn't figured out a place to take Wolfram on his pretend date. He was too embarrassed to ask anyone, and the blond was scheduled to return from his patrol that day!

He gripped his quell tightly drawing whatever was on the board and nodding to his teachers questions appropriately. Even if his mind had long since wondered off. He had to find a place to take the blond the following day. Did they have movies here? How about plays? He bit his lip in thought making it bleed before he realized Gunter was yelling at him.

"Pay attention Yuri, this is very important to our nation's national heritage!"

"Gunter do they have plays in this world?" He accidentally let the question slip before slapping himself upside the head, _'stupid stupid stupid.'_

"Why of course his majesty-"

"It's Yuri" the double black interrupted.

"Right, Yuri, in fact there's a play down at the opera house tomorrow portraying the classic love story of Jack and Jill.

"Jack and Jill" Yuri started to laugh "Went up the hill to fetch a pail of water."

"What?" Gunter asked questionably, "We have plenty of water."

"Oh it's nothing, just a nursery rhyme I learned in English class back on earth."

"Oh" Gunter paused, "How marvelous that some of our culture has intermingled with Earth culture, perhaps the demons that journeyed to your land—" Only Yuri had already left having made up his mind. But where was the opera house?

* * *

Yuri picked up his sword once more ready to attack Conrad with everything he had, only he wasn't as fast on the draw. The brown haired hybrid advanced, and Yuri parried, his brow moistened with sweat from having practiced for hours on end. For some reason no matter how much Yuri practiced he never seemed to be getting any better. Conrad was like some sort of sword god, while he was lucky if he could even execute a slash without his training sword flying out of his hands. It was hot out in the court yards that day. He could only sigh exasperatingly as boney dropped a shield from out of nowhere.

"I trust you know what to do with that?" His instructor smiled picking back up his students wooden training saber.

"Um sure" he groaned picking up the bronze monstrosity, "Conrad why do shields have to be so dang heavy!"

"The metal as to be thick enough to block piercing weapons like spears, wide enough to use as an umbrella to block dozens of arrows, strong enough to withstand multiple hits with a sword, and dense enough to knock a person upside the head hard enough to kill them if need be."

"Right" the king exhaled loudly, "And don't forget heavy enough that its user can't hold it while in battle."

"That's why we train"

"That's just like you, you're probably enjoying my suffering," Yuri bit out irritated.

"I'm not a sadist" Conrad chuckled readying his sword, "I only want you to be skilled enough to defend yourself."

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Good, remember one handed techniques with a short sword are different from two handed ones with a long sword."

"Right" Yuri spoke with determination gripping the handle tighter, "Ready"

"Ready"

And so the match began and ended a minute later with Yuri flat on his butt. "No fair I want a rematch!"

"Tsk tsk" Conrad sighed shaking his head back and forth, "I told you to practice more before you had a training match. Now you must do five hundred swings!"

"What the—NO FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair" Conrad chuckled, "Now, ON GUARD!"

"UGH" Yuri groaned getting into position, holding his shield as high as he could even though it felt like a pile of bricks.

"AND LEFT PERRY!"

"You're a real kill joy you know that?"

"Why thank you. UPPER-CUT!"

"LOWER CUT!"

"BACKHAND"

"BLOCK"

"PERRY"

"THRUST!"

"LOW GUARD"

Yuri was dead beat tired by the time Conrad had determined it was acceptable for him to stop for the day. His shoulder's felt sorer than the time he had gotten three booster shots in his right arm. His hands seemingly still screwed shut around the hilt of his wooden practice blade and the handle of his bronze shield, even though he had long since discarded the objects. His mouth dryer then the time he had trudged through the desert in search for the magical flute. His skin bearing more sweat then the time he stepped out of a sauna in a public bath house.

Water. He wanted water. No he needed water. Now.

And that's how he found himself dunking his head under the water to take huge gulps of pure h20 from the fountains. It felt good letting the liquid submerge his hair, slide down his neck, and drench his sweaty clothing. He was about to take off his shoes and step all the way in when Conrad grabbed him, tossing him a towel to dry off his hair.

"Not now your maj—Yuri, Wolfram's troop returns shortly. "

"And?" Yuri deadpanned about ready to jump in once more.

"And" Conrad emphasized, "He has orders to report to you upon his return. We got word through pigeon mail that there was a disturbance along the border. Apparently there may be a crime syndicate there smuggling in illegal weapons and robbing the town's folk. Of course we are not sure who else may have seen that letter on its journey here, so time is of the essence."

"And, it's just Wolfram" Yuri waved Conrad off, "It's not like I have to be all dressed up like when those dignitaries come over."

"No, I'm afraid that the crime ring is working Voltaire, Spitzweg, and Bielefeld land, and they cannot resolve how to go about catching the crooks. They need help coordinating their troops as just as soon as one militia is inches away from being able to catch them, the criminals escape into another jurisdiction. And of course the national army can only do so much. The militia's would be a great asset if we can ever get them working in conjunction with each-other."

Yuri's face paled considerably, "I don't have to get on that table thing do I?"

"No," Conrad laughed ruffling the kings' hair, "It's just the three lords and my little big brother today."

"Great" Yuri spoke nervously shuffling from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his head, "So uh Weller, I um, well you see—"

"Yes?" Conrad questioned smirking at the way the king shifted his gaze away self-consciously.

"Well you see I want to take your brother out on a date tomorrow night at the opera but I don't know where it is and where to get the money from?" He paused out of breath, "Help?"

"You better be good to my brother you hear me" Conrad's eyes targeted Yuri like the cross-hairs on a rifle.

"A-ai sir" Yuri spoke fidgeting slightly, "So do you know?"

"I'll arrange for a carriage to take you there for tomorrow's show, 6:00pm sharp." The man grinned, "Anywhere else you need to go."

"Um I think that it—," Yuri stopped mid sentence noticing the stare Weller was getting him, "Oh yeah dinner" he paused, "Any good restaurants?"

"You're making me plan the date!" Weller scolded, "So the theater at six and dinner at 8:00, there's a good seafood place nearby."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Yuri cheered squeezing Weller into a tight bear hug before he let go, "Lets uh not tell Wolfram I hugged you or he'll—"

"Kill us" Conrad concluded amusedly, as he guided Yuri back to his office to read the letter that had been sent to Gwendle earlier about the pillaging of his towns by organized thugs. "I'll send a maid in to bring you a fresh set of clothes" the man smiled before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Yuri was tired. Yuri was cranky. Yuri was hungry. But above all Yuri was bored. Wolfram had simply gave him a prepared speech and left to go shower and eat, not sparing him a second glance. The brat was lucky. The three lords in front of the double black were too busy bickering to try to solve anything. Yuri had concluded that way before. It was a small miracle that thieves and warlords hadn't figured out about this hole in security ages ago. After all, there was no way these troops could work together. Not with their leaders fighting like cats and dogs.

"The Fifth Calvary cover the canyon exit? You mean your men? How preposterous! Your troops wouldn't last two seconds! They're all fresh recruits!"

"I'll have you know that their general was a renowned war veteran—"

"Psh-posh, that old man can't even grip his sword right any longer. He should have retired ages ago."

"He's trained more good soldiers than you'll ever know!"

"If by trained you mean trained how to accept defeat!"

"Are you trying to use my soldiers as cannon fodder—we all know my territory is small and can barely afford uniforms let alone the carts and hay to send mounted troops on the left flank where there is no vegetation"

"We'll pay for it"

"We aren't a charity!"

"Why must it be a three pronged attack?"

"Would you all just shut up!" Yuri groaned grabbing his throbbing head, "I know I got it. You guys with the big calvary chase them into the canyon. You guys with the soldiers put some bow and arrow people on your side of the canon. You guys with the biggest army, you put some troops on the other side of the canon and put a few ships at sea to coral them. There problem solved!"

"That could work however—" the conversation went on and on, and despite not being in the spinning chair, the king was still in a locked chair and couldn't leave. They actually had to bring in finger food so that the occupants could eat. Small slices of various breads, cheeses, cold cut meats, and vegetables. He was going to go crazy. Couldn't they just agree to something? Back and forth, back and forth like a tennis ball. Yuri had a new thing to add to his agenda, have all nobles take classes in compromise and its importance. Finally they all agreed to some plan or other and just needed Yuri to sign off as a witness to them allowing troops to cross over territorial borders while in pursuit of criminals suspected of being members of the crime syndicate. Yuri could only sigh in relief, rubbing his chafed ankles as they were unlocked, and making his way to his bed. Sleep. Sleep sounded good. Maybe it would help him to relax.

Or not.

* * *

"I want answers!"

It hadn't even been two minutes since the blond barged into their room, flinging open the doors to the bedroom chambers, and Yuri could already feel the beginnings of a headache. Wolfram had just finished whatever it was that he always did after going on patrol, but now he was back, to raise hell. The problem is Yuri had no clue as to what the soldier could possibly want to begin with. Wolfram had clearly gone nuts, stomping about the room with his hair tousled and his nose permanently stuck up in the air with that snobbish _'I'm mightier than though'_ look plastered all over his face. For some reason the blond looked cute when he was angry, only Yuri did his best to shun such benign thoughts out of his brain. The prince was acting like a bastard. Then again considering Cecilie's love life, he probably was.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

They had been at it for a good half hour, bickering back and forth while Wolfram threw a temper tantrum. Yuri tried his best to remember the hot headed prince's rank. Was he a general? Surely a general should act more, well becoming of his status right? And how old was he? Eighty something? Shouldn't he be playing Shogi all day while sipping a kettle full of green tea? For some reason he couldn't stop himself from giggling at the thought, which seemed to infuriate the blond man further.

"And what pray tell, is so funny!"

"Nothing, it's just you're eighty and act like your twelve."

"Shibuya! I'll have you know that this is a very important matter! Now tell me what happened last time you traveled to Earth."

"Sheesh" Yuri drew out between his teeth, "Nothing much. I ate some of Mom's curry, finished off some homework, went to school, and oversaw a little league game. Just the usual stuff Wolfram."

"Stop lying."

"But I'm not"

The blond stepped forward ready to grab the King's collar and rattle him, but promptly pivoted around on his heel instead. "Fine if it's going to be that way I will just have to call Gisela and have her force the memories out. I hear it's a rather painful process."

"NANI!" Yuri trailed after the blond who was making his way to the door, "I'll tell you whatever it is you want to hear." The double black started, trying to save his own skin, "Just jog my memory a bit please." He pleaded, his eyes melting into big lost puppy dog saucers.

"Why should I have to remind you! You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't!" Yuri bit out annoyed before noticing something, "Wolf? What happened to your hand?"

"I nicked it while blocking a sword" Wolf replied offhandedly, "It looks worse than it is. The bandage soaked up a lot of blood is all."

"Are you sure"

"Positive" the blond sighed in annoyance, "HEY! Stop trying to change the subject! What happened that made you cry into my shirt for an hour!"

"Well if you could just give me a hint as to what the heck you're talking about!"

"Wimp" Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest turning around swiftly, "You said there were bodies and water."

Yuri's breath hitched and became lodged in his throat, _that_ dream? He looked up at the ceiling for a bit wondering how to reply, hearing the blond tap his fingers impatiently against the wall. "I uh, that was just a nightmare" He replied, gulping down fresh air trying to shake the horrendous images out of his mind, his feet trembling and ready to give out from underneath him. Luckily the blond had somehow managed to snake behind him, catching the king before he fell.

"A dream huh?" the prince asked skeptically, "Yuri, were you conscripted into the military on earth."

"Huh, what the-? Where in the world did you get that idea!" Yuri asked in surprised stepping away from the blond, and turning to face him with a scowl on his face. So what if the brat caught his fall. It was still his personal space that Wolfram had breached.

"Yuri" Wolfram's eyes grew soft as he eyed the king with worry, soft the king stared, what was wrong with him. Wolfram was supposed to be mean and angry and shooting fire around. Not soft and caring and reaching out to hug him. Wait hug him? He could feel the blonds armed wrapped tightly around his midsection. And somehow it felt nice, in an awkward totally not romantic sort of way of course. It took him a while to detach himself from the clingy soldier.

"It was just a bad dream Wolf."

"Yuri" the eyes grew softer still, "It's okay to cry or scream or get mad, okay?"

"Sorry, I'm not bipolar like you." Yuri scratched the back of his head grinning, having successfully pushed the delusion aside. "It's seriously nothing to get worked up over, Wolfram?"

The blond had walked over to his dresser mid way through Yuri's self assuring rant with an air of authority about him. "I don't think that was a dream Yuri."

"What?" Yuri questioned in disbelief letting his body fall back into the bed, "Don't be silly Wolfram." He flung his arms as if to say shoo, "Last time I was on earth I played baseball and ate curry, nothing else."

"I don't think that's it" the blond replied, "It's common, when something traumatic happens—" he trailed off.

"What are you saying Wolf?"

"It's just that you might have suppressed some memories or maybe you just have plain shell shock. I don't know the science of how the brain works okay? No one does." The blond sighed exasperatingly, "All I know is I've seen a good number of soldiers come back not right in the head."

"I'm not a lunatic Wolfram." Yuri sat up straight, "You're the only nut case around here."

"That's not what I'm saying!" the blond yelled back, frustrated, "it's just that here," the blond shoved a pile of bag full of clothing into his arms, "take it, and tell me what it is."

"Huh" Yuri questioned, "I already changed Wolf."

"Just look at it" the blond hissed irritated, "Hurry up."

Yuri looked up with a scowl on his face, and his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Wolf really was a piece of work. He unlatched the top of the bag than withdrew the apparel grumpily before his eyes widened in surprise. An old green uniform. An old green WWII uniform. Just like the one from his dream. And then he dropped the clothing as if they were hot coals in his hands, "W-where did you get that? Is this some kind of sick joke?" He questioned shakily ready to burst into waterworks, "Wolf?"

"No" the blond paused pulling the boy into a tight embrace as he trembled in his grasp, "You were wearing it when you came back last time. You were so cold and you weren't conscious and no one knew, no one knew what was going on. Conrad said, he said to give you space and let you talk on your own but I couldn't. I'm sorry. I should have, I'm sorry."

Only the blond didn't receive a reply, save wet salty tears staining his blue overcoat and the occasional hiccup and sob coming from the trembling form. Nails digging into his neck, and the occasional unintelligible murmur.

'_They're dead'_

* * *

_I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO GET THIS OUT! I just got lost on the path of life, oh wait that excuse won't cut it. But really I've been busy with college stuff and all. I'm not giving up on this fic. I'm just a slow updater sometimes. Gomen. _

_Reviews keep me motivated!_

_Seriously 150 hits as of today (sept 1) and 1 review... I must either be so remarkable you're all left speechless or so horrible that you all didn't review to save me from the embarrassment.  
_


	16. Howling

The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the halls creating a pleasant aroma throughout the castle. Cooks could be seen chopping up what must have been three tons of vegetables: purple carrots, green potatoes, orange celery stalks, and blue peppers. Butchers were busy peeling and skinning, chopping and deboning what vaguely resembled some sort of hog. There were dozens of the slaughtered beasts hanging on hooks, there blood dripping down to the floor; staining the bricks that had been stained a million times before.

Only this wasn't the same cuisine that was often prepared for Yuri. No this was a just loaf upon loaf, pot upon pot, and bowl upon bowl of Army rations. A score of divisions had been given the opportunity to dine with the King as a morale booster for the upcoming hunt. They were going after crime lords in the mountains. They were being deployed to the tall, rugged, jagged, icy mountains. The frost would crunch beneath their boots and freeze their toes. The fire demons would come down with pneumonia, and the camps would remain chilly and cold; like living in the arctic, with just a thin tent and your own body heat for comfort. The soldiers knew that too. They knew that soon they'd be trudging through piles of slushy snow, their horses feet would grow blisters and ice over in the cold, slip and fall. They'd be issued hardtack, and jerky; unpalatable cheese and pickled vegetables liable to make one vomit. The juice the pink cabbages and brown beets were pickled in would become a giant ice cube. Their bread bags would be full of stale loaves baked weeks before if there was anything at all inside, and their tins of dried tea leaves would always remain half full or empty. That wouldn't matter because starting a fire to warm up some water in a kettle would be tantamount to treason; giving away their location for miles around. The cigar, jam, oil, and sausage rations that managed to make it to camp would fly away in a single day, and any fresh fruit or unsalted meat would become a luxury. The only thing that could warm their bones at all would be wine and booze, but the officers would hoard it claiming it for themselves. After all, too much liquor might cause a ruckus amongst the enlisted men.

Yuri knew this extremely well, having heard some of the horror stories Wolfram would once in a blue moon tell. You're enemy wasn't always your worst enemy. Sometimes your enemy was the supply headquarters or officers or those that seemed to purposefully want to make your life hell. Sometimes it was even nature itself—the weather, the earth, the bone chilling water.

The double black knew this all too well.

He just didn't know what to say. His mind was in too much turmoil to come up with anything besides nonsensical mutters. He was supposed to write an awe inspiring speech, yet his mind was a worthless pile of gelatin. His body a vessel carrying and empty void. He was dead, at least on the inside.

His speech was most likely the biggest flop of the century, or perhaps it was the biggest success. Yuri really wasn't paying attention. It seemed to him that he had stood up at the podium, and then sat down. He couldn't recall what he had said or how or why. He just spoke, letting the words flow from his lifeless body. He wondered if the Maoh had spoken for him.

And then he was eating; forcing food into his gullet if only to appease his fiancé. Wolfram and his troop sat next to him slurping up food a mile a second. Some of the soldiers were admiring him, asking about x or x between gargantuan bites. He didn't pay any attention however. He simply dipped his spork into his soup and ate. Only there was no taste to his food. Nothing. His soup was sand, his bread was sand, and the oil he dipped his bread in was sand. The milk in his glass was sand, and the cake was sand. He was willing to bet that if he were to drink the cognac and rum they were serving, it would be sand too. The entire meal was nothing but a mouthful of sand—thick and heavy, hard to swallow, and without much of a taste at all. Somehow he wasn't hungry.

He vaguely recognized Wolfram hands creep into his own, sometime during dessert, squeezing him reassuringly, as he tried to preoccupy himself by playing with his food. He couldn't eat. All he could do was move bits and pieces of meat around with his spork. Maybe Wolfram was letting him know that he was there to talk. Or perhaps it was just Wolfram's way of identifying his property and telling the other men to back off. Whatever it was, it felt nice. At least something hadn't changed. Yuri's entire world had been flipped upside down and shaken like a cheap maraca; at least something was the same.

And the king relaxed, if only a bit, begrudgingly sitting through the remainder of the meal. He wanted nothing more than to find a closet to wedge himself into—maybe even locking the door and melting down the key behind him so he could never be disturbed. Secluded in the dark, maybe then he'd be content. Maybe then he'd wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

He had retired to his quarters after lunch. It was only 1:00pm yet he already felt exhausted beyond belief. He didn't know how long he could keep up his front. Maybe, maybe the only way to reverse this dream was to sleep? Only he couldn't. Wolfram was there beside him , worry etched all over his face.

"Yuri I…"

"Don't" the double black could only sigh, throwing himself on top of the bed, "I just—" his voice slowly died down into nothingness.

"Yuri, you need to talk"

"Says who? I'm not crazy Wolf, I just, I'm sleeping right now, I think. It's all just a dream. I could probably jump out that window and fly away—"

"WHAT!" Wolfram screeched out alarmed, "Stupid customs, stupid humans, stupid stupid. There's no way I will allow my fiancé and soon to be husband commit suicide! I Wolfram Von Bielefeld swear to that!..." Only Yuri couldn't stand to listen to anymore of the rant. He muffled the racket with a pillow, burrowing himself farther into the bedspread to block out the irritating voice. He was only dreaming and he could prove it. Nothing this bad could ever happen in real life. He may have done some awful things growing up but nothing to make karma bite his ass this hard.

It was only a dream. His mind was foggy and he couldn't think straight. It was just a damn dream! Only his eyes teared up anyway.

"DORKUS DORKUS" shouts could be heard down the hall, "Ah there you are." Wolfram spoke rather loudly, his voice bouncing off the bricks and echoing across the castle, "See to it that all second story or higher windows in the palace are barred with metal rods. All weapons should be periodically cataloged and kept out of the hands of our king. He is not well."

"Y-YES SIR!"

"Great, just great" Yuri grumbled under his breath, pulling himself from out under his pillow wiping the moisture away from his orbs, "Won't even let me die in peace. This is some odd nightmare. How else can I snap out of it" he paused rubbing his chin trying to force himself out of his depression, cracking a smile, or rather forcing himself to. "So x out falling, x out death, x out kissing Wolfram… oh I know. I just need to show up to class without any clothes on!" Yuri chuckled to himself darkly, trying to create humor out of ruin, "I guess running through the castle butt naked will have to do."

He was half way through stripping off his clothes when Wolfram returned, beat red upon noticing the king was unbuttoning his trousers.

"I uh" Wolfram stuttered at a loss for words, "I'll just—"

"You can stay if you want." Yuri spoke offhandedly, bitterly almost, tossing off his black slacks with ease, and working on his underwear, "I'm going on a walk."

"A walk?" Wolfram asked inquisitively, "You need to change your clothes for a walk?"

"Who said anything about changing" Yuri smiled, almost insanely, "Well time to go" he beamed inches away from opening the door in his birthday suit.

"ARE – ARE YOU MAD!" Wolfram shouted pointing his fingers at the king before stomping over grabbing and grabbing Yuri's arm so he couldn't escape. "I'm not going to let the whole world see what is mine."

"But Wolf—"

"No buts" Wolfram hushed dragging the king back to where he had tossed his clothes and forcing them onto his fiancé.

"Change"

"But I don't wanna"

"Change!"

"Okay sheesh" Yuri grumbled, he'd have to x out streaking as well then. How else to wake up?

* * *

It was nightfall. His feet slowly crept into the carriage, his mind someplace else, as it had been for a good part of the day. The scenery blurry, surreal, not even there. He could sense Wolfram sitting next to him, the radiant warmth of the fire demon could be felt a mile away. Yet everything felt wrong. A date. A date. Why the hell was he on a date when everything was so wrong?

They were dead. THEY WERE DEAD! He wanted to scream into the night sky, howl sadly like a wolf to the moon, grab a rope and end it all.

What had he done in his past life to deserve such a fate. What had he done?

* * *

OMG IM SO SORRY! I thought I out this out like three weeks ago, and Lo and Behold it was on my computer, but not on FF! ='( IM SORRY!And this is such a short chapter too...

College is making me to scatter brained...


End file.
